


【游十游无差】牢笼中的微景：喵星人两个半

by Lisette_Zhang



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 不会打牌没有牌, 后期画风突变, 清水得可以当友情向, 笔力不足, 超巨量二设, 阅读观感极差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Zhang/pseuds/Lisette_Zhang
Summary: 搬运存档用；2015/8/31~2017/8/12；当年的第一篇同人，现在看已经是黑历史级别的了，不过很多想法确实是我认真思考过并且现在也仍抱持的。





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 2015/8/31

不动游星博士在研究所内以准时著称。

譬如说，上班时间早上八点，他一定是踩着保安伊原叔的手机定时闹铃：“…We're gonna die young！//We're gonna die young！”准点签到，开始一天的工作。

又比如说，下班时间下午六点，他一定将工作在五点四十五分之前完成，极偶尔实在结束不了也不会加班，然后花十到十二分钟整理好东西，最后于整点时刻踏出研究所大门。

博士的作息时间是如此公认的精确，以至同事可以依他的行为来调整手表。

然而，谢墨斯小姐——与博士共事了两年的能源物理专业的高级研究员——在一次研究所内部晚间聚会时却给新人们爆出了意想不到的信息。

“从前不动博士可是以工作狂人特质出名的……其实说是‘从前’，也不过是一年以前而已。”谢墨斯小姐爱怜地抚摸着怀中爱猫“团雪”白色的长毛，猫咪眯了眯金黄的眼珠咕噜噜了几声表示满意，它的主人微微一笑，补充说明：“那时候不动博士三天不合眼都是家常便饭，往往早上一上班我们发现他在某个实验室里，就知道‘噢，又通宵了啊？’；有时实在撑不住就直接倒在地板上睡一会，谁劝也不顶用。”女研究员爽快地叙述着博士令人惊讶的历史，反正众所周知，不动博士有“晚上八点以后谢绝一切打扰”的生活习惯，在聚会开始后不到半个小时就离场了。

“那么是什么原因使不动博士放弃了如此不健康的作息，变成现在这样呢？”金野岩二——一名刚调来两个月的量子物理硕士毕业生隔着冒泡的金色啤酒大声询问道。

“你想呀！博士是为了什么尽心尽力啊？当然是因为Moment运作良好、输出稳定吧！”金野话音刚落，不知谁便嚷了一句，惹得几个人哄笑了起来，金野旁边的同辈更是直接扑到了他肩上拍着背，不知是安慰还是嘲笑。

谢墨斯小姐试着给团雪喂食番茄，发现它不喜欢后换成了小龙虾，耐心地等笑声散尽后微笑着接话：“要我说，让不动博士转变的因素可不是工作不需要如此忙了，毕竟之前即使是没必要忙得天昏地暗的时候他也照样起早贪黑。使博士养成现在这种规律作息的功臣应该是——”她故意停顿了一下，引得所有不知内情的人都看过来，“——栗子球！”

“哦？！？！”

提到不动博士家的栗子球，研究所中可谓无人不知无人不晓。栗子球的声名远播一方面借助了博士的名气，另一方面也让博士的名声更大。

不动博士的“栗子球”，虽有其名，但并不是传说中“决斗怪兽的精灵”之类的不可思议的存在。尽管人尽皆知博士曾经是现在也依然是世界上屈指可数的强劲决斗者之一，不过他似乎并未拥有过名中带有“栗子球”的卡片。不动博士家的栗子球，其真面目是一只拥有罕见的异色眼瞳的棕猫。

如若只是具有讨人喜欢的外表，一只猫咪也不会让人如此印象深刻，关键在于“通人性”，几乎所有与栗子球相处过的人无一不对这只猫的智力与人性化程度啧啧称奇。想当初栗子球第一次跑来研究所找不动博士的时候，先是利用矫健的身手抢了伊原的手机，在上蹿下跳跟保安大叔玩追逐战的同时居然设法编辑了一条短信，接着自动归还手机，伊原叔拿来一看只见屏幕上赫然写着“游星”两个大字，抬眼一瞅就见栗子球摆着萌宠最大限度的乖巧和期待，一红一绿的大眼珠一眨不眨地盯着自己。事后保安大叔如此感叹：“这哪是猫，这是成精的猫啊！”

不打不相识，栗子球与伊原叔迅速熟识，并得到自由潜入研究所寻找饲主的特权。这样几次后它便以自身的魅力给研究所内见过它的人留下了深刻印象，经口耳相传进一步升级为所间红猫。至于为什么它在寻找不动博士时总是找不到正确坐标而到处乱晃，某位曾三次撞见漫游状态的栗子球并将它送到博士手中的研究员于闲聊时谈起过，当时不动博士低头看了看趴自己膝盖上睡得正香的棕毛猫咪，表情微微有点抽搐，给出了“他是路痴”这样简洁有力的答案。

“当初捡到栗子球的时候我碰巧也在场，啧啧~真是个小可怜，看上去是被原主丢弃了，被裹在一件红外套里丢在公园长椅边，还看着一个背包，谁都不让碰，一接近就龇牙。结果不动博士一上前，立刻就乖了，然后就挂在博士身上不肯下来；博士当时的表情也像碰到了意想不到的熟人似的，又吃惊又有点开心。我就跟他说你认了吧，这猫看来跟定你了，理所当然地，博士就把它抱回去了。”自诩爱猫人士的谢墨斯小姐又讲起了栗子球的来处，“现在想想，栗子球那么通人性，当初肯定是原主丢个包在那儿说在我回来前看好了，然后走不见人影了，就留它等在那儿……啊噢~真是差劲。”

“这样一说……会不会栗子球的原主只是离开了一会儿，当时没回来啊？你们就这么把人家的猫抱走了……”

“不会的，栗子球那会儿已经在原地呆一个白天了。我上班的时候就看到它，也以为是主人暂时离开没太在意，结果下班时又和不动博士一起看到它，还在原处，这才断定是弃猫。可怜的小东西，估计一天没吃食，都完全没精神了。”谢墨斯小姐啧啧了几声，宠爱地抱紧了怀里的团雪，“唉，这些小家伙就是让人没办法。在那之后没几天博士就突然调整了生活规律，第一次发现他不再熬夜的时候我们都吃惊极了。后来有次我下班时在商店碰见他带着栗子球买食材，我就开玩笑说你现在晚上都在陪新宠不管旧爱——我是说工作——了啊，他居然很认真地想了想然后说差不多就是这样吧，我发誓，当时栗子球冲我笑了一下，虽然这样说猫很奇怪，但是……团雪？”

白色长毛猫金色的眼珠四下转悠着，突然从主人怀里跳出来轻巧地跃到地上，仪态万方地向某方向走了一段然后停住，仿佛在打量什么。众人这才发现不知何时这一带潜入了一只黑猫，是一只短毛猫，但头部两侧的毛却又长又蓬松上翘，带着浅黄色的边纹；眼尖的人还能发现，这只猫的左眼下边还有一道黄色斑纹，细长而规则折曲，形状意外地有点眼熟……

“……Hoshi！Hoshi？跑到哪里去啦……哦！”一位少年向这边走来，他有蓬松的棕色短发和同色的明亮眸子，自然地俯身抱起了那只黑猫，在看到团雪时还笑得眯起了眼，调侃被称为“星星”的黑色猫咪：“在跟美女搭讪吗？”然后抬头对人们抱歉了一句，抱着他家猫咪离开了，红色风衣在酒馆玻璃门一转之下便融入了外面的夜色中。

本来这只是个小得不能再小的插曲，但方才离黑猫最近的金野突然高声说：“喂！你们看到没有？刚才那只猫脸上的斑纹……就和不动博士脸上的标记，形状一模一样！”

“哈？我可没看清……那还真是凑巧啊！”

“这么说来，那只猫也叫‘星’呀！这说明了什么？”

“喂！什么也不能说明吧！难道你要说不动博士变成了一只宠物猫吗？”

“噗……如果是那样，我还真想养养看。”

“得了吧，你女朋友不是讨厌宠物吗？”

“喂！谁说那是我女朋友了？！？”

“别装了，是个人都看出来了，就说那次……”

任其他人胡扯着，谢墨斯小姐重新把团雪抱回怀里。她皱着眉似乎在思考什么，忽然自言自语般说了句：“哎，我就说怎么感觉眼熟……这么一想，那孩子笑的时候，跟栗子球意外的很像嘛。”

不过自然，在话题已经跑偏到私人情感而且越侃越热的情况下，无人注意到女研究员不经心的话语。


	2. 一、铃铛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/9/11

作为一个人，不动游星的生活很有规律：

早上八点签到上班，专心工作；中午十二点叫份外卖，休息一小时，继续工作；下午六点下班，购买一些食材等需品，晚上七点半吃晚餐。

身为一只猫，栗子球的生活也很有规律：早上饲主上班后，它要么睡掉整个白天，要么睡掉大半个白天，余下的时间用来在屋子内部、附近转转散散步；而在它与研究所打好关系后，一种新的可能性很快占据了压倒性优势，即跟着上班的饲主前后脚进入研究所，在工作时间睡觉，其余时间跟所内人士互动玩耍刷好感度，最后趴在饲主脖子后面一起下班。

作为一个人，游城十代的生活很不规律：晚上八点吃过晚餐后，他十有八九会出门到处乱逛，经常一逛就是整夜；高兴的时候能吃三顿饭——不包括各种小食；没兴致时能坐在公交车上发呆到绕着城市转一整晚，最后在早上七点猛然醒悟匆匆忙忙去给自己和跟着自己的猫咪买早餐。

身为一只猫，Hoshi的生活同样很不规律，尽管这完全是被它的饲主逼的——鉴于游城十代的路痴属性与好动天性，为了饲主不至于半夜迷路掉到海湾里，它基本都放心不下地跟着一起出门。为此十代特意买了个又厚又软又透气的挎包，把它放在包里背着到处跑；按十代的说法，他以前也这么干过，不过当时的那只猫比Hoshi重多了。

Hoshi倒还真见过那只猫，确实是看上去就很有分量的肥猫；它随口问那只猫现在在哪儿呢？十代突然沉默了一下，然后打个哈哈说放在一个老爷爷那边了。

“不过不会随便把游星也放在哪里啦~不用担心。”

“……并没有在担心这种事，而且我不在的话十代さん白天会很麻烦的吧？”

“呃说的也是……”

看着对方好像突然意识到这点般嘿嘿笑起来，Hoshi近乎习以为常地叹了口气。它这个饲主的靠谱度就是只飘忽的薛定谔猫，在逐步了解到此后，黑猫已经学会不再发表过多意见了，记得自己多留点神就好。

不过不管怎样，十代自带的强大精灵力还是很让Hoshi感激的，至少这保证了人猫间交流的无障碍，不然作为一只绝不平凡不会拘泥于晒太阳散步舔牛奶的猫Hoshi可不知道自己该怎么办。虽然这也导致了作为人的那方常常看上去在自言自语，惹得擦肩而过的路人不时用看浑身插满羽毛假装自己是只鸟的街头艺术家的眼神奇怪地望过来，但Hoshi认为，那只是因为某棕发饲主实在表现得太夸张了。

晚上十点，新童实野町的商区依然灯火璀璨人流如织。红衣少年怀抱着黑猫从一家装潢现代的酒馆出来，立刻开口大声抱怨：“呜哇吓死我了！”

Hoshi抖了抖耳朵——它的耳朵颜色很有趣，外层是黑色，内里却覆着一层浅黄色的绒毛——海蓝色玻璃珠似的眼里倒映出饲主不满的脸颊。它没有开口，但后者马上在脑海里“听”到一个不紧不慢的嗓音：“怎么了，都是十代さん认识的人吧？”

“是没错，但平时见他们时我是‘那——样——’的状态嘛，这样面对面根本不知道怎么应付啊。游星太狡猾了！居然不告诉我是你们的同事聚会就这么过来了！”

语气愤愤地埋怨着，游城十代迈开大步沿着街道走去，无视掉几个旁人投来的惊讶眼神。尽管应该没真的生气，黑猫还是低头蹭了蹭十代的手臂，投射到对方脑海中话语的语气也更加缓和：“抱歉，因为是所里一年一度欢迎新人的传统，果然还是稍微有点在意，只能麻烦十代さん了。”不过看来大家相处得蛮融洽的。它又默默自己补充。

“那也至少打声招呼嘛，一点心理准备都没有。”好似表示某种惩罚，少年一边埋怨一边趁机在猫咪脑袋上用力揉了几下，Hoshi非条件反射地眯起了眼。十代咧嘴一笑，指向几步开外一家布置很梦幻的店铺：“接下来我想去那家甜品店，游星还要吃点什么吗？”

猫咪晃了晃头：“不了，我先睡了，多加小心，十代さん。”

“嗯那晚安……哎？”

察觉到对方上扬的句尾和突然顿住的脚步，Hoshi抬头，顺着十代的视线看向旁边的橱窗——

这是一家精品店，透过一整扇透明玻璃窗可以看到排得满满当当的陈列柜，细巧的装饰物和设计过的灯光衬得那些精致的物品格外漂亮迷人。而十代目光所追随的焦点，显然落在了橱窗右侧所悬挂着的、各式各样的铃铛上面；他伸手，隔着玻璃点了一个设计独特的铃铛——洒金的材料晕出柔和的碎光，精心切割的水钻嵌在眼睛处，在暖色调灯光下流光溢彩，张开的口中巧妙地安上了一颗吊铃，充满反差萌的Q版星尘龙龙首在橱窗后与一人一猫大眼瞪小眼——带着点不加掩饰的不怀好意问：“这个，游星觉得怎么样？”

黑猫沉默地从星尘龙旁侧悬挂的迷你塑胶Q版真红魔龙龙首挂件（标价250円）上移开目光，侧头抬眼去看饲主，并令后者产生了强烈的被挑眉瞪视之感。

“……我不会戴的。”

“什么嘛，不喜欢吗……”

“请放弃。”

Hoshi非常干脆地打断还想争取一下的十代：“或者，十代さん也乐意在脖子上挂一个，一动就响个不停的东西？”

“……好了当我没说——晚安。”

“晚安。”

少年将合上眼的黑猫转移到挎包里，对着依然无辜地盯着自己的星尘龙扬了扬眉，大步向看中的甜品店进发而去。

早上七点，棕发少年从便利店出来，嘴里咬着一个鸡蛋面包，手里忙着拆一袋新鲜牛奶喂给从包中探头出来的猫咪。

“虽然应该来得及，还是请注意下时间，十代さん。”

“唔咯嘎（知道啦）~”十代腾出手拿下面包，“你也别老是担心啦。”一边忽视旁边上班族瞥过来的奇怪视线蹦上了巴士，Hoshi急忙扒住长筒形挎包边缘以免滑下去。

就和之前数个早晨一样，他们在差不多七点四十的时候赶到了研究所，并直奔目的地：建在研究所旁侧的一个地下“车库”。

这个还算宽敞的车库却在门上挂了块牌子，写着“不动游星博士专用”。原因据说是在游星放弃当职业决斗者投身科研事业后不久，研究所建了这个车库送给他“用于纪念那些在夕阳下疾驰热血沸腾的青春岁月”，当然结果不意外地被游星改造成了可住人的实验室。话说为什么是车库啊？栗子球曾经好奇地问过，螃蟹头青年就在下班后绕了点路带它去缅怀了下自己原来住过并留下了一大段跌宕起伏精彩纷呈少年漫一样的回忆的地方。

七点五十五，穿着整齐外罩白大褂的不动游星博士从无监控的车库门走出，带着后脖子上一团棕色毛球走向研究所大门。

“我跟你打赌伊原叔绝对带了炸虾！刚才过去的时候我闻到了。”

“他已经几乎每天都给你带了。”自从知道栗子球对这种油炸食品有着特别的偏好，保安大叔就时不时在早餐便当里加上几根炸虾以便对研究所猫友进行投喂，栗子球则来者不拒有多少吃多少。最初的时候游星还会担心这猫是不是早上没吃饱，但在习惯了它可敬的胃容量后也就见怪不怪了。

“早上好，不动博士。”

“早上好，金野，聚会怎么样？很抱歉没有呆到最后。”

“啊，您不用在意，虽然您不在有点遗憾，不过大家也还算是尽兴了吧。”

栗子球腾一只前爪挠了挠刚被伊原叔好好爱抚一番的耳朵，拍了下自家饲主的肩膀。正跟人寒暄的博士自然地从刚才被塞进手里的便当盒中抽出又一只炸虾递向自己肩上，感到拉扯后松开手；话说今天的伊原叔格外慷慨呢，大概因为又到了结工资的日子了。

“噢！栗子球，早上好！”年轻的研究员探过身，脸上的笑容更真切了几分。棕猫快速咽下满嘴的食物，长长地“喵~~~”了一声以示回礼，研究员的笑容加深了。“对了，不动博士，方才谢墨斯前辈跟我说如果看见您转告您一声，请您去一下她那边。”

“好的，我知道了。”游星谢过金野，往自己负责的那块区域走去。

“游星，炸虾~”

“你已经吃很多了，十代さん，再吃会闹肚子的；剩下的留到中午吃吧，我会帮你加热的。”微微侧过头，猫咪饲主尽量不动声色地小声说。

“不用担心不用担心绝对不会闹肚子的啦，给我嘛，炸虾~炸虾~炸虾~”

和尽力维持一本正经的Hoshi不同，栗子球对猫咪状态适应良好，传到游星脑海的声音都自然地带着上扬的尾音。棕猫干脆地蹬了蹬后腿往前滑了一些，跟个坎肩似的搭在游星肩上，侧过头蹭着饲主脸颊撒娇。而我们可敬的不动博士则更干脆地盖上食盒盖，直接把猫咪抱了下来，边顺毛边继续试图劝服：“多加注意总不会错，十代さん，还记得上次你吃了太多纳豆结果消化不良吗？猫的身体机能跟人还是有差异的。”

“……那次是意外！炸虾什么的猫咪不是应该消化得更好吗？再吃一个啦！就一个！”

“炸虾的话你吃起来永远没个尽头吧。”

“啊啊烦死啦！炸虾炸虾炸虾炸虾炸虾！！！”

游星不着痕迹地按住开始耍赖的猫咪，以免栗子球一个不高兴露爪抓人。这会儿他们已经来到了开会用的大实验室，跟自家猫咪暗暗较劲的猫主很快发现要找的同事在她常用的电脑前坐着。

“早上好艾米，你找我有事？”

“哦，游星，早上好，”谢墨斯迅速从全神贯注的状态中抽身而出，“不是什么要紧事。”女研究员转过椅子对游星笑了笑，“哈，栗子球~早上好啊~今天也来了呀。”

棕猫像看到某种救星一样蹭地从生闷气挺尸状态窜起，扑到谢墨斯膝盖上，后者赶紧伸手扶住它。栗子球“喵呜呜”地叫得恳切焦急，指指游星又指指游星还捧在手中的餐盒，两爪一合做出一个关闭的动作，然后整只猫无精打采地软下去，垂着耳朵一副可怜兮兮的样子。看得女研究员发出爱怜的啧啧声，看得博士无奈地揉了揉太阳穴。

“是什么事呢？”刻意忽视栗子球的“告状”行为，游星把话题掰了回去。谢墨斯把猫咪在膝盖上放稳，回身钩过来自己的挎包，游星好奇地凑近了点。即使是对饲主转换话题感到不满的棕猫也忍不住暂时放下了负面情绪，一起探头过去。

然后一人一猫同时听到几声脆响，女研究员从手提包里拿出了一个东西——毛茸茸圆滚滚的身体，眼睛的部分是切割精细的水钻，隐约可看到四只小爪子藏在长毛里，抱着一个金色的铃铛，背上还有一对洒金的小翅膀，同时粘在一个红色细项圈上——怎么看都是某种羽翼栗子球周边的小物件睁着双大眼睛无辜地与一人一猫大眼瞪小眼。

博士突然有点失语：“这是……”

“不是‘栗子球’吗？”谢墨斯很开心地把小东西拿到似乎有点傻眼的栗子球旁边比了比，“知道‘时光’吗？一家挺有名的精品店，昨晚聚会点旁边就有一家，我在那儿给团雪挑铃铛的时候看到了这个，觉得跟栗子球实在太配了，就顺便买下来了——怎么样，栗子球，喜不喜欢呀？”

“不……那个……”游星反应过来，急忙推脱，“劳你费心了，可栗子球不是很喜欢在脖子上挂东西，还是留给团雪戴吧。”

“咦？这样吗？”谢墨斯好像有些失望，她低头看看，棕猫盯着同样棕色的毛球球，小心翼翼地伸出一只前爪轻轻扒着玩，小铃铛发出细碎的响声，“明明看上去它喜欢得很呀！”

“但不是喜欢戴……送给他的话也……”

“谁说我不想戴啦？”一个闷闷的声音突然在博士脑海响起，成功止住了博士的话头，“这个铃铛挺可爱的。”

游星高高扬起眉。而此刻谢墨斯则盯过来，仿佛拿定什么主意般抱起猫咪，在游星有所反应前抢走了他手里的塑料盒子，坐回椅子上笑得灿烂：“我们来看看它会不会戴吧。”说着打开盒盖，“栗子球，戴上铃铛就给你炸虾吃哦~”

猫咪长长地“喵~~~”了一声，整张脸都露出好似“笑”一样的表情，狠狠地点了点头。

十分钟后游星往自己的实验室走去，旁边跟着只吃光炸虾一本满足、挂着羽翼栗子球的栗子球，铃铛随着猫咪的走动不停地发出一阵阵有规律的碎响。

“游星~抱我啦。”

“已经让你吃完那么多炸虾了，吃那么多后当然需要适当运动对不对，十代さん？”

“……”栗子球开始左瞄右看，试图找到某些它熟悉的研究员来充当免费交通工具。

余光把棕猫的反应看在眼里，猫咪饲主叹了口气，在那猫打算去纠缠别人前把它捞了起来。得逞的猫咪开心地就着饲主下巴好一顿蹭。

“不动博士，我正想找您呢，前几天的实验结果出来了——嗨！栗子球，我看看谢墨斯前辈给了你什么好东西？”

将一个文件夹递过去，金野低头打量起游星怀里的猫，猫咪骄傲地挺胸抬头，左右晃了晃让铃铛发出响声。“哇！好漂亮的铃铛，一定很喜欢吧，栗子球？”棕猫得意地点点头，金野笑了笑，伸手轻轻顺了下它耳后的毛，直起身，“那我先过去了，一会见，博士——还有栗子球。”游星点点头：“一会见。”目送研究员走向了他们的反方向。

“我现在觉得戴个会响的东西也不坏，”栗子球依然在游星怀里唱摇滚乐般左右有规律地摇晃，听着铃铛的声音，“对吧，游星？”

不动游星博士立刻有了某种不太好的预感。

晚上十点，新童实野町像所有的大都市一样，完全没有要休息的迹象，依然在流光溢彩的霓虹中充满活力地运转。闪烁的彩灯组成“时光”二字的精致招牌下，红衣少年背着挎包从玻璃门出来，扭头对着挎包口说着什么。

“我都戴一天了！游星也得戴一天！”十代大声说，脖子上不小心忘记拿下来的羽翼栗子球铃铛随着头部的动作轻轻晃动。

“……后半天只是十代さん自己的失误，我本来想给你解下来的，你一定要先看完电影……而且刚才不能让店员帮你解下来吗？”

“……”十代抿了抿嘴，伸手拨了下自己的铃铛。Hoshi瞪大了眼。

“……原来真的非常喜欢啊……”

“所以说难道游星不喜欢这个吗？？”棕发少年很夸张地把手里的东西递到黑猫鼻子底下，Q版星尘的眼睛在路灯映照下折射璀璨而温暖的光芒。

“……”猫咪无言地与铃铛大眼瞪小眼了几秒，最终，点了点头。

“早上好，艾米。”

“嗨游星，早上……好？”

谢墨斯奇异的眼神落在游星的衣领间：“那个是……？”

栗子球在饲主怀里直起身子，脖子上的铃铛随之响动，它伸爪拨了下自家饲主脖子上戴着的蓝色细项圈上吊着的东西，后者发出一阵清脆的声音。不得不说，配着不动博士这效果颇有滑稽之感。

“这算什么？”谢墨斯调侃道，“情侣圈？”

游星无奈地笑了笑，带着一脸胜利神气的棕猫转身走向了工作实验室。在这一天接下来的时间，他们还有得被围观呢。


	3. 二、万圣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/10/31

多数情况下意识从深层的睡梦浮上清醒的表层后，会立即模糊梦境的内容，除了非常暧昧的一丁点碎片残存于潜意识什么也不剩。

“……？”

例外则是梦进行到一半时突然惊醒，往往会对正在进行的部分留下深刻的印象。

“……嗨！”

比如不动游星当下遇到的情况——在难得的懒散呼唤熬夜的人呆在松软的被子里赖一会再多赖一会的星期六早上被兜头扑下的一团毛球砸醒，那团球还用力滚了几滚以从他脸上下去。

条件反射地颤抖一下，游星闷哼一声睁开眼，不意外地对上一红一绿的猫眼。加害者坐在被害者旁边毫无自觉地笑得灿烂，一如既往充满活力的嗓音投影到对方脑子里：“早上好！游星。”

……这么说来……游星转头去看床头柜上的闹钟：8:30。

回想一下，昨晚罕见的没有外出的十代兴致勃勃地要Hoshi来玩决斗。本来由于猫咪的体积问题他们一般是掌上电脑对战的，只是十代偶尔会嘟哝能玩实卡就好了，于是昨晚Hoshi就想来试试实卡对战。终于能用上自己现实中的卡组，无论人还是猫都有点兴奋。在想方设法克服了从抽牌到拿牌再到出牌的困难后，一人一猫磕磕绊绊打到凌晨，然后猫咪率先败给了睡意。最后Hoshi只记得隐约觉得自己被塞进了被窝，也不知道十代之后干什么去了。

栗子球凑过来，游星起身，却发现它没有倒下就睡，而是转个向把前爪搭在了自己手背上，抬头淘气地眨眨眼：

“Trick or treat!”

好吧。一向在意实验数据远远多于节日日期的博士后知后觉地想起，今天好像是万圣节前夜来着，而两天前十代曾指给他看过一个什么游行的宣传海报。

想起日期的工作狂低头看看好似宝石一样冲自己放光的猫眼，不无歉意地说：“很抱歉家里没有备着糖果，十代さん。”

棕猫不以为意地摆摆尾巴：“早就知道了，等会出门时买就是，反正你今天也是要出门的吧。”

“嗯”了一声，游星起身去找外衣，“对了，十代さん，你吃过早餐了吗？”猫咪摇摇头，“那你先睡一会，我做好了叫你。”

“不用，我昨晚睡过了。”栗子球答道，游星套袖子的动作顿了一下，扭头询问地看着依然坐在床上的猫，后者伸个懒腰，轻巧地跳下来自顾自往前厅走：“一个人呆着挺无聊的就不知不觉睡着了，反正也睡醒了，今天跟你一起出门吧。”

“那可……真稀罕。”

基本上，只要没有突发情况，每个周六都是我们可敬的伟大的不动博士、新童实野町的传奇英雄人物，到“5Ds孩童之家”名为探亲实为做义工的日子。

而通常，栗子球对那所设施齐全环境优良院长修女婶婶慈祥可亲的孤儿院，是唯恐避之不及的。

原因则是第一次也是目前唯一一次栗子球跟着饲主一起去（gan）探（ku）亲（li）时，被天性热爱可爱小动物的孩子们好好“招待”了一番，那群毫无恶意但破坏力极强的小东西给棕猫留下了深刻的印（yin）象（ying）。以致后来游星因为有孩子问起而询问栗子球要不要再一起去孤儿院时，猫咪表示对孩子们的惦记十分感动然后干脆地逃到了屋檐上怎么叫都不下来。

因此，栗子球今天的行为确实不同寻常。

不过当游星收到快递时他似乎有点明白为什么了。

神色复杂地瞪着盒子里的东西，视线下移正好对上一脸兴奋相赶来的猫咪。栗子球抓着游星的裤脚示意饲主把盒子给它看，猫爪子碰了碰盒中同样毛茸茸的部分，棕猫感慨：“果然早上就到了，配送真好。”

“这是你买的？”

“没错！在网上买的啦，下单时都两点多了，问能不能早点送到，然后现在就来了。”栗子球开心地整个趴进了盒子翻来翻去，“哦！还送了糖果！”

“嗯，”对着猫咪拖出的一袋色彩缤纷的糖豆迅速笑了一下，在不详的预感升腾前游星起身想把盒子拿走，“就是说这是十代さん晚上要穿的对吧，我先帮你收在衣柜了。”

“……”

“……怎么了？”

栗子球紧紧扒着盒子的边沿，即使纸盒抬起带得它整只猫直立起来了也没撒爪，猫眼直勾勾瞪着饲主。猫咪目光炽热度与其饲主不详感度成正相关，在沉默因子促进下含量不断攀升。

然后棕猫“开口”了。

“呐游星，不觉得要是你穿上这个带着糖和我一块出现在那边，会让小鬼们超～级开心的吗吗吗？(｡>ω･｡)”

一个半小时后。

将D轮停到大门附近的停车场，在自家猫咪炯炯有神的目光监督下，一向以形象端正示人的不动游星博士默默地摘下头盔，从一个绘有色彩斑斓的儿童涂鸦的提包里拿出了“装备”。

在玛莎眼里，游星一直是个很懂事但多少有点严肃的孩子，尽管脾性其实很温和，但与生俱来的认真和背负责任的觉悟总是为他的身影染上那么些沉重感。市区与卫星区合并后建立的这所孤儿院，玛莎会将它命名为“5Ds孩童之家”，其原因，上了年纪的修女想，也许正是想要对那些在压抑的环境下坚强地成长起来、并且改变了世界的孩子们，表达些微不足道的敬意吧。

虽然有工作在身，游星还是坚持每周都来。很多时候看到他和孩子们交流时放松的表情，玛莎都会觉得非常欣慰和心疼。这里的都是因为各种原因没有他人可以依靠的孩子，对于游星来说，陪伴他们，就仿佛是帮助过去的自己，将过去自己没有得到的东西，现在尽可能地向与曾经自己处境相似的孩子们给予。只是有时玛莎会感慨，上帝实在欠游星这样的孩子一个童年，甚至现在她所照顾的孩子们，都比幼年时的游星他们活泼许多。

听到门口的动静时玛莎就知道是游星来了。今天比平常晚一点呢。一边这样想一边出门迎接，听到孩子们整齐的惊叹声，德高望重的院长女士好奇地探头张望，而后看到了足以载入“人生十大不可思议瞬间”的奇景。

斗篷、小礼帽，以及衣物完全挡不住的毛茸茸的猫爪子、猫耳朵，还有一条做成上翘状的猫尾巴。黑发的青年笑得有点无奈和紧张，高高举着一个绘满涂鸦的袋子试图让孩子们恢复秩序。然而小东西们兴奋地你推我搡，毫不在意游星的尴尬大声评论着：

“是猫妖哎！”

“是猫耳魔法师啦！”

“猫咪版游星桑！”

棕毛猫咪趴在饲主肩头晃了晃尾巴，对眼前的情景满意地“喵呜”了一声。

“猫咪巫师和他的猫。”一个小姑娘唱歌般地说。

“玛莎，”游星注意到从里屋走出的修女，赶紧打招呼，“又来打扰了。”

院长女士笑着摇摇头，依然新奇地打量着游星：“这是演的哪一出呢？”

“是万圣节，玛莎！”一个叫保罗的孩子率先喊道，“Trick or treat！”孩子们纷纷响应：“Trick or treat！”一张张兴奋的小脸如向阳花齐刷刷地转向他们的猫咪巫师。游星终于能喊出声：“排好队，一个一个来，糖果每个人都有份。”

看着推推搡搡但真的乖乖站成几排的小东西们，和尽管装扮滑稽却不改正经本色的博士先生，玛莎忍俊不禁。游星将彩虹色的棒棒糖和糖豆分别发给每个孩子，之后向玛莎走来，变魔术似的掏出一支糖做的玫瑰花，院长女士大笑起来：“这可真贴心。”

“节日快乐。”戴着猫耳的青年浅浅地笑着，他扫了一眼正争先恐后地爱（rou）抚（lin）栗子球的孩子们，低声问：“爱丽丝的情况还好吗？”

“那孩子还是有点担心，”玛莎轻声答道，在胸前画了个十字，“正好你来了，我想你可以跟她谈谈，让她安心一点。”

游星点点头，往一团喧闹的大厅走去。“很遗憾，现在巫师需要他的猫跟他一起去执行一个任务。不过不用担心，我们很快就会回来。”面对热烈的询问，猫咪巫师只坚持说是“院长女士委派的秘密任务”，最终与孩子们达成一致，在栗子球“太好了得救了游星你最好了~”的感叹里捞起自家猫咪往里面的房间走去。

调整姿势舒服地窝在饲主怀里，栗子球异色的眼睛好奇地左瞅右看，自然而然地提出疑问：“嗨游星，这是要去哪？”

游星望了望走在前面的玛莎，尽力用只让栗子球听见的音量说：“我们得去见一个人。”

棕猫刚想追问见谁呀为啥要去见呀，就听到透过房门传来的琴声，弹钢琴的人显然不太熟练，但倒不难听出是那首著名的 _“_ _For Elise_ _”。_

然后他们走进了一间不大的琴房，在窗边有个小姑娘在摆弄一架儿童钢琴，断断续续的琴声就是从她指下流出的。小姑娘大约十岁上下，穿一件粉裙子，细软的头发上扎着花。玛莎轻轻敲敲门，温和地唤了一声：“爱丽丝，游星来看你了。”

小女孩立刻跳下琴凳跑过来，碧色的眼睛转到游星身上时定住了，小脸和之前的孩子们一样闪出惊讶与兴奋的情绪。嗯，看来这身装备效果真不赖。栗子球满意地想，下一刻它感到一只微凉的手轻轻附上了自己的耳朵。

“你把他带过来了。”爱丽丝小声说，苍白的面颊上浮起了一点血色，“谢谢你，我不知道你还记着……游星桑。”

哈？怎么回事？状态外的棕猫对饲主发出疑问。游星看了看一脸问号的猫咪，说道：“栗子球，这就是上次问起你还会不会再来的那位，她叫爱丽丝，还记得吗？”

“他不会记得我的，上次我没有跟他一起玩。”爱丽丝不好意思地笑了，小心翼翼地摸了摸栗子球的头顶，“但现在你又来了，我很高兴，谢谢你，栗子球。也谢谢你，游星桑。”

好吧，好吧。棕猫暗暗翻了个白眼，尽力在小姑娘纤细的胳膊上取得平衡。我说他怎么答应的那么快，原来还有这出在等着。

玛莎大概在把游星带过来后就回大厅去了。爱丽丝抱着猫咪坐在休息椅上无意识地踢着腿，游星坐在她旁边，两人安静地交谈着。渐渐地栗子球也听出了大概，这个叫爱丽丝的女孩似乎是有先天性的心脏病，现在有一个手术的机会，不过成功率只有七成左右，如果她考虑好了，明天就可以动身去另一个城市；而虽然她已决心接受手术，却难免还有些畏惧。小姑娘低垂着眼睛，轻轻梳理着怀中猫咪柔软的毛，游星尽力安慰着她。

午饭后玛莎请游星去帮忙搬一下冬天要用的厚褥子。正将铺盖从仓库往外搬时，游星瞥到一道棕影从库房顶上跃下，无声而迅速地钻进仓库消失了。过了一分钟，几个孩子跑过来，领头的保罗问游星看没看到栗子球。

“没有，会不会去厨房了？”黑发的青年说，孩子们嘀嘀咕咕地商议了一下，便跑开了。又过了一会栗子球才敢从仓库里探头出来。

“辛苦了，十代さん。”

“嘛还好。”栗子球似乎有点闷闷不乐，它跃上用来运送的手推车，看着游星把叠好的被子一层层摞在一起。

“还在生气吗？”

“哎？哎哎？”猫咪好像在出神，用了一秒反应过来，“生气？没有啊。”

“是吗？还以为你在因为我没有提前告诉你爱丽丝的事生气，”游星稍稍蹙紧了眉，“不好意思，因为十代さん似乎不太喜欢应付小孩子，怕告诉你了就不肯来了……爱丽丝，真的很想再见一见你。”

“也不是讨厌应付，”栗子球苦笑着，“只是这个状态下……啊就算是这个状态下，你跟我说了我也会来的啦。”

“……嗯……”

沉默了片刻，猫咪语气游移不定地说：“呐游星，有时候你会不会觉得……觉得世界真的很不公平啊？”

手上的动作顿了一下，猫咪饲主迅速抬头，认真的视线看得栗子球背上几欲炸毛：“喂怎么了？”

“……没什么……真吃惊，十代さん也会考虑这类问题吗？”

“我说真的！”真的炸毛了，紧接着又气馁地趴下去，棕猫用嘀咕般的音量继续嘟哝：“像爱丽丝吧，一出生就带着那种病还得因为这样被抛弃……她会不会觉得，世界对自己很不公平啊？”

“……或许吧。”游星低头拍着被褥的边沿。栗子球闷闷的声音又响起：“游星呢？”

“嗯？”

抬头对上棕猫试探性的目光。栗子球有点不安地左右摆动着尾巴：“游星……也是在这里长大的吧？那……”

呼了一口气，青年微笑了一下：“说没这么想过，是不可能的。不过我很感激在那样的环境下遇到的人们，也很感激一路走来的经历。毕竟虽然人的出身无从选择，但在那之后的人生，才是能够被自己握在手中的东西吧。”

“可要是有什么无从改变的事情……”

“尽力去改变就好了。”游星温和而不容置疑地说，“就像爱丽丝，我们都对她有信心，她一定能挺过去，成为一个健康的孩子。”说完他又带点好奇地打量仿佛在担心什么的猫咪，“十代さん今天是怎么了，到底想说什么？”

栗子球唔唔呃呃地打着哈哈似乎想蒙混过去，但在饲主的逼视下终于败下阵来，哼哼唧唧地说：“也没啥啦，就是突然想到你会不会后悔当初把我捡回去。”

“？哈？”

“因为如果不是我你也不至于变成现在这样嘛！本来只有我当猫的……这样不是对你来说很不公平吗？”

……居然是在想这个吗？物理学的博士感觉好似理顺了一点对方跳跃的思维，不禁哑然失笑：“请放心，我从来没有后悔过这件事。而且变成猫……也算是一种独特的人生经历……吧？”

“……为什么感觉负罪感更重了。”棕猫整个地软下来，啪地一声摔进了软绵绵的被褥堆。游星叹着气把它提出来放到地上，余光瞥到几个身影倏忽从墙角那边冒了出来。

“啊！找到了！”

栗子球整个身体都僵直了下，下一秒嗖地窜了出去。保罗带着几个孩子笑着叫着，紧追猫咪跑去。

多数情况下意识从深层的睡梦浮上清醒的表层后，会立即模糊梦境的内容，除了非常暧昧的一丁点碎片残存于潜意识什么也不剩。

“……？”

例外则是梦进行到一半时突然惊醒，往往会对正在进行的部分留下深刻的印象。

“……喂！”

比如游城十代当下遇到的情况——

“哇！”嗖地直起身，十代伸手摸了摸遭到突然袭击的脸，低头看着顺势滚落到自己肚子上的黑色毛球。后者淡定地起身走到了一边，投影到对方脑海中的话语波澜不惊：“游行要开始了，十代さん。”

“……我记得我定了闹钟。”

“已经响过十分钟了。”

小睡后的少年打着哈欠，揉着有点凌乱的棕发走向盥洗室。等他出来后就看到黑猫坐在一个纸盒旁，海蓝的眼珠深深地注视着他。“哇……我不知道你那么记仇哎游星。”嘴上抱怨着，十代利索地把盒里的COS装一一穿上，最后拨了一下事先戴上的羽翼栗子球铃铛，给Hoshi也扣上星尘龙铃铛，一人一猫便整装待发了。

万圣节之夜，百鬼大游行！

绚丽的烟火一朵朵炸亮夜空时，十代正拆开刚买的一份“血袋”，几个吸血鬼店员对他友善地微笑着，转眼间又与凑过来的狼人装模作样地“大打出手”。十代吸了一口温过的液体，觉得好像是某种低度数的果酒混可乐，他倒了点给Hoshi让它也尝尝，仰头眯起眼注视能瞬间照亮整条街的巨型烟花。

然后Hoshi扯了扯他的衣领，十代顺着黑猫指点的方向看去：慈祥的修女正组织着装扮各异、高矮不一的孩子们走上街边的主舞台，背着精灵翅膀的粉裙小姑娘站在最前方。十代挤过去，正赶上孩子们鞠过了躬，伴着最后一朵烟火的熄灭开口歌唱，闪亮的流星般的火星映在他们眼中，化作不会消逝的光芒。

_“Freude, schöner Götterfunken_

_Tochter aus Elysium,_

_Wir betreten feuertrunken,_

_Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!_

_Deine Zauber binden wieder_

_Was die Mode streng geteilt;_

_Alle Menschen werden Br_ _üder,_

_Wo dein sanfter Fl_ _ügel weilt._

_……”（——欢乐颂）_

“嗨游星，”棕发少年踮脚往舞台上张望，打扮成花精灵的女孩在和她健康的朋友们一起放声歌唱，“我觉得我同意你的看法了。”

“什么？”为了更好的视野而干脆被放到头顶的猫咪小心地稳住自己，问道。

“无从改变的事情，‘尽力去改变就好了’。”十代说。此时舞台边缘喷出了营造气氛的烟火，喷泉状的火花随着人们的欢呼叫好跃动，落在视网膜表层，那光芒眨眼消逝，即刻为下一批明亮所替代。

但还有更精彩的东西接踵而至吧，一茬接一茬狂欢的欢乐之夜，这个夜晚，仿佛永不会完结呢。


	4. 三、玩偶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/11/30

他行走在一片流动的深红。

那是仿若凝固的光芒的不知名物，夹带一圈圈不规则的金色扭动着，从两侧飞速掠过。他好像是在隧道里。不断变幻的墙壁归于模糊的远方，看不真切。

视线回到身侧，深红掺杂金色流动开来。突然在那壁障之外，他看到……

Hoshi扭动了一圈，试着重新入睡，但大脑反而清醒起来。放弃地睁开眼，随着意识的清醒梦境立刻消散，宛如叠上滤镜特效，迅速模糊变暗，与眼前的黑暗重叠。挎包的遮光性很好，隔音也还不错，但现在少了通常被人背着走来走去或乘车时会有的轻微颠晃，猫咪反而不习惯了。

黑猫抓了抓厚实的布料，等了几秒又抓了一次。随着窸窸窣窣的声响，拉链拉开了，被突然涌入的橙光晃了一下，Hoshi低下头眨了眨眼，随后一双手伸入包内把它抱了起来。

“今天起的很早嘛。”游城十代轻快的嗓音自黑猫直楞的耳边响起。Hoshi适应一下光线，转头看看四周。他们在一家通宵营业的咖啡店，透过落地窗能观察到刚有点想亮起来的意思的天色。店堂空落落的，十代坐在一个偏里位置，此外就只有他们斜前方的一个年轻店员，在柜台后低头坐着玩手机，耳朵上挂着耳麦。

十代把Hoshi放到腿上，钩过来一份菜单塞给它，但猫咪的注意力却被其他东西吸引了。黑猫伸长脖子向着桌面，问：“十代さん，桌子上的，是什么？”

“啊哈，这个呀……”不知为何今晚一直逗留店里的少年嘿嘿一笑，把猫举高了些，让它能将桌面尽收眼底。

一杯可可放在桌角，似乎已经冷掉了。满桌面散放着一团团……毛，没错，各种颜色的一团团的羊毛毡，一把手工小剪刀和几根金属细棍放在他们面前，还有几个形状不太规则的毛球。

十代胡乱把东西扫到一边，给猫咪腾出落脚点。Hoshi在桌上站好，拨了下一个深蓝色的毛球，触感软绵绵的，表面凌乱的毛都缠到了爪子上，它家饲主见状赶忙扯下来：“还没弄好啦！”

“所以这是什么？”

“哎？游星不知道吗？这个，确实好像是叫……羊毛毡玩偶？就是一种很简单的手工啦，像这样不停地戳戳戳……啊……”

针断了。

Hoshi面无表情地看了看。金属制成的戳针使用端与手持端相比细了许多，接头处委实易断，尤其是用力过度戳到桌面的情况下。

“唉……已经是最后一根了。”十代叹了口气，把几根断针并在一起，开始收拾。黑猫踱到桌边坐下看他收拾，安慰道：“再去买几根好了，话说这是在上次那个精品店买的吗？”

“不是，是路边摊买的，看到有人在那里戳，觉得挺简单也挺好玩，就买了一点来试试看……不过精品店应该也是有的吧！”突然振奋起来，少年抓过桌角的冷可可一饮而尽，随后因为纯可可的苦味露出一脸苦相，吐吐舌头，把杯子放回桌面。将束到一起的羊毛毡随便塞进包装袋扔进挎包，十代一把搂过猫咪，旋风般卷出了门。柜台后的店员感到有风掠过却是头也没抬，懒懒说了句欢迎下次光临。

“哎对了，”充满干劲地跑出几十米十代才后知后觉地问怀中的猫，“游星，那家店该怎么走来着？”

Hoshi抖抖耳朵，后腿一蹬借势窝到饲主胳膊上好呆得舒适些，无声地抬起前爪指了指某路痴背后的方向。

“嗨，游星，栗子球今天好像……心情不太好？”午餐时分，谢墨斯倒了杯咖啡放在游星面前，意有所指地示意了趴窗台上晒太阳午睡的棕猫。

正往白饭上浇咖喱的博士闻言嘴角不易察觉地抽了下，回想到早上连费了数根戳针才鼓捣出一个不是特别规范的球体，正在欢欣地展示时却失手掉到了喂猫的牛奶碟里，随后一直在生闷气的某人。答了句：“好像是呢。”

“你可别糊弄我，”女研究员笑了，抱着自己的咖啡悠闲地靠到桌边，“它绝对心情不好，刚才我喂它炸虾，吃完了都没再向我要。出什么事了？”

游星拧了拧眉心，迟疑片刻还是说出了一半的事实：“早上他很喜欢的一个羊毛球掉到牛奶里了。”

“哈？”谢墨斯错愕了一秒，紧接着笑出声来，“我还当怎么回事，你再给它买一个呗。”

再买……一个吗？博士侧头看看旁边呼呼大睡的猫咪，琢磨起来。

还真是干劲十足呢。黑猫打了个哈欠，望向迅速铺开满桌材料与工具斗志昂扬的饲主。看来今晚应该是不会出门了。Hoshi下了个结论，沉默地顺着椅子跳上桌子，转了一圈后坐下。反倒是十代先看过来问：“哎？不去睡吗？”

“我想看看这个是怎么做的。”

“哎哎？这样吗？那就让我好好给你演示吧！看好咯！”棕发少年开心地比了个手势，抓过一团黑色的羊毛毡卷了几卷，开始戳制，吸取早上的教训，这次下针谨慎了些。

“看，这边戳一戳那边戳一戳……怎么样怎么样？渐渐成形了对吧？一直反复戳到完全成形就好了！”说着，十代干脆把那个小毛球拿了起来，一边转着圈戳一边展示给猫咪，黑猫刚想提醒他小心，少年浑身一僵，随后手忙脚乱地接住滚落的毛球。

“啊哈哈……戳到手了……”

“所以说应该更小心点呐，十代さん……”Hoshi无奈地叹口气，走过去舔了舔少年正不断往上吹气的受伤的手指。

“唔？多谢啦，游星。”

粗针戳制成形，细针修整表面，步骤确实简单。旁观了一阵后Hoshi总结道。它趴在桌子上，海蓝的眼珠盯着戳针移动的轨迹，尾巴懒懒晃着，不一会，眼皮就渐渐垂下来了。

“……星？游星？”听到呼唤声黑猫也只懒洋洋地喵了一声，眼睛抬起一条缝，模糊的光景里看到饲主好像拿着什么东西的手在面前晃来晃去，“……书……借我一下……”处于困倦状态的猫咪随意点点头，便又翻个身打算睡过去，隐约感到自己被抱起来，不多时接触到软绵绵的床垫。黑猫在被子底下缩起身，放任思维沉入睡梦的海底。

他行走在一片流动的深红。

那是仿若凝固的光芒的不知名物，夹带一圈圈不规则的金色扭动着，从两侧飞速掠过。他好像是在隧道里。

似乎是有什么目的，他不断前行。流动的道路通往的终点，那是……

Hoshi醒来时是六点，它从被窝钻出来，伸了个长长的懒腰，轻巧地跃到地上。走到房外四处张望一圈，没有看到十代，黑猫明白，多半是去楼下的便利店了。

桌上的羊毛毡材料收拾过了，也不知道放在了哪里。Hoshi跳上去，那里只放着一本书，它凑近看看，嗯？《荷马史诗》？

它记得这是某个业余爱好世界古代文学的研究所前辈送给自己的，还语重心长地教导“虽然科学素养非常重要，但文学素养也很重要”云云。那位前辈后来调去了其他地方，这本书便是临别赠礼，故尽管游星对古代文学没有太大兴趣，还是带着敬意接受了这份礼物，并一直摆在客厅显眼的书柜里。

昨晚十代好像是说要借书来着……但为什么是这本？黑猫可不觉得它那个兴趣值90%点到决斗相关，此时此刻另10%正点在羊毛毡玩偶上的饲主会对古希腊史诗感兴趣。

正在抬起头来时，借助窗外射入的微弱光线，书表面一瞬的反光让Hoshi发现了一点异样，它又凑近观察。过了一会，它意识到违和感来自封面上许多密密麻麻的小洞，这些洞实在太过于细小，像是针尖一类的物体留下的。黑猫冷静地想了想，确实在不动游星博士所有的实体书中，只有这本书的封皮比较独特，又厚又软，仿佛表面紧实了些的海绵。

门外传来钥匙的声响，十代推门进来，看到猫咪打了声招呼，反手关好门。将鱼罐头放到桌上，少年一面去找开罐头器一面说：“我们得快点了。”

“十代さん。”

“嗯？”正从冰箱拿牛奶去微波炉加热的猫咪饲主转过头。

“忘了说明是我的错，今天是感恩节，研究所每人放半天假，我是下午的排班。”

“哈？这样吗？”十代耸耸肩，继续把玻璃杯放到微波炉里，表情轻松起来，“那就不用赶时间咯。”

Hoshi偏头看看封面惨遭蹂躏的书，考虑一下，还是什么也没说，跳下了桌子。

……反正也是不怎么看的闲置书籍。

时间：上午九点。地点：公寓。

不动游星博士，公认的年轻有为的天才，名声不仅在科学界甚至在民间也如雷贯耳，现在正面对人生中一个不大不小的挑战。

将第三根失手戳断的细针放到一边，游星揉了揉眉心，目光再次聚焦到面前那个理当变成球形的红色毛团上。

太容易戳到桌面了……

虽然方才去买材料和工具时已经想到了这一点，多买了几根针，但按这个消耗速度，恐怕也撑不了多久。这样下去，很可能针用完了，却连一个练手的毛球都没做完。

思考着的博士抬起头，突然一样东西落入眼帘：刚刚才收回书柜原处的《荷马史诗》。

如果书本有自己的意志，那么《荷马史诗》现在应该已在这道若有所思的打量视线里不由自主地开始发抖了。

……反正也是闲置……

默默对目前身在国外的某位科学家前辈抱歉一句，游星起身从书柜上把书抽了下来。将这本纯粹因为封皮的厚度与软度而中枪的史诗平放在桌上，不动博士把毛团置于书表面，捻起一枚新的戳针，开始了新一轮的练习。

时间：下午三点。地点：研究所。

听到熟悉的急促高跟鞋声响，游星暂停了手上的动作，把整理过的论文材料从抽屉里抽出来。

“我来拿材料了游星——哎？栗子球没来吗？”猫咪控研究员张望一圈没发现棕色的毛茸茸物体，有点失望地叹气，“那好吧，麻烦你带回去给它了，可以吗？”

“是什么，艾米？”游星将挡住视线的文件堆挪到一边，就见女同事利索地从白大褂口袋翻出几个五颜六色的羊毛球。“也不知道你说的是哪种，正好最近团雪蛮喜欢玩这个的，就带了几个过来，能代替吗？”说着，谢墨斯瞧过来，一下把游星桌面上的东西看得清清楚楚，“呃……？”

“下一批数据半小时后才会出来，现在稍微有点闲……”莫名有点心虚，一向对待工作严谨认真的博士辩解似的说。对面的同事却大笑起来，理解地点点头，把手中的毛球们放下：“栗子球喜欢的就是这个吧，倒也巧，正好是这种羊毛毡。”

“不过啊，游星，”谢墨斯很感兴趣地挑起一络棕色的羊毛，“你买的这个颜色和栗子球的毛色挺像的嘛，有没有考虑过干脆戳一只猫出来？栗子球说不定会更喜欢。”

顿了一下，猫咪饲主突然发现他随意拿的颜色里，确实好像主要是红色和棕色……

低头看看已经戳好的几个毛球，游星将它们拨到一边，从旁边材料堆里顺出一络棕色羊毛，抬头询问：“艾米，你知道应该怎么戳出其他形状吗？”

因为下班后绕路去了趟精品店，游星回到家的时间比平时稍晚。打开门没有看到窜过来的棕影，猫咪饲主有点奇怪，是还在睡吗？倒也没多想，栗子球睡上整个白天也是常有的事。

电饭锅打开，汤炖上后，游星再次确认一遍：卧室门关着，栗子球不在其他房间。于是赶快把半成品拿出来。羊毛毡猫咪的躯干与头部轮廓都已经戳好了，接下来只要把分开戳的四肢、耳朵和尾巴连接上去，再把刚买的鼻子、眼睛、胡子之类的部件加好，一只羊毛毡玩偶就算完工了。游星一边小心翼翼地戳制，一边侧耳倾听房间那边的动静，希望栗子球在他完成的时候再出来。

过了一会晚饭也做好了。居家好青年看看时间：晚上七点二十。把自己那份端上桌，另一份依然留在锅里保温，以比平时快的速度匆匆吃完，将碗碟投入自动洗碗机，最后拿起玩偶看了看。作为新手的作品也算马马虎虎，唯一的遗憾是因为材料不够没能把羽翼栗子球铃铛也戳出来，只围了个红色项圈。想到对方看到这个时可能会有的表情，游星忍不住笑了笑，去敲卧室的门。

没听到什么动静，猫咪饲主见惯不怪，轻轻推门进去。栗子球蜷在床中间，看起来还没醒。青年打开灯，就看到散放在猫咪周围的一条条羊毛毡，黑色居多，还有黄色和蓝色的；几根戳针放在床头柜上，还有一根在棕猫旁边；然后在戳针与猫的极近处，卧着一只黑猫玩偶，蓝色的眼珠静静望向这边。

或许是光线的刺激所致，猫咪咪呜了一声。游星走过去，把戳针从栗子球旁边拿开。棕猫抬爪胡乱抓了抓脸，伸展开四肢趴着伸了个懒腰，前爪碰到了黑猫玩偶，忽然一个激灵清醒过来，抬头一看游星，露出“不妙了！”的表情。

红绿色与海蓝色对视片刻——栗子球有点郁闷地垂下耳朵，拨过来那只羊毛毡黑猫玩偶，嗓音透着点闷闷不乐：“嗯……这个，是想送给你的啦，不过还没做完，本来应该弄完了再给你的。”

“我看做的很好。”博士发现他无法控制话语中的笑意。

“大体是完工了，就是……”棕猫苦着脸把玩偶翻过来，“星尘龙铃铛还没来得及戳，我对这种小物件很苦手……更别提这种状态下啦。”

“没关系——不如说这样，我们反而扯平了。”游星适时亮出了棕猫玩偶，在栗子球惊讶的注视下把它放在黑猫玩偶旁边，“我也没来得及戳羽翼栗子球的铃铛。”

“嘿我就说那本书怎么不见了！”猫咪几乎跳起来，“游星太狡猾啦！”

“抱歉，我以为你这样是玩不了羊毛毡的，拿走应该也没关系……”

“嘛算了，反正在枕头上戳效果也差不多……”

“……嗯？”

“啊哈哈没什么啦，游星做的也很棒呢。我很喜欢，谢谢……感恩节快乐？”

“感恩节快乐，我也很喜欢十代さん的礼物。”

……

“差不多……就这样吧？”十代鼓起脸颊，抬头看看戴着铃铛的黑猫模特再看看手上的黑猫玩偶。

“但看上去好像只是一团白色与浅绿色的不明混合物。”Hoshi冷静地评价。

“烦死啦！我只能做成这样了。”自暴自弃地扔掉戳针，少年把加了羊毛毡星尘龙铃铛的黑猫玩偶摆到了桌上。

黑猫无声地踱过来，瞥了眼那个鼓鼓囊囊的“白色与浅绿色不明混合物”小球，探爪撩起新买回的棕色羊毛团一团，往棕猫玩偶的项圈上塞过去。

“哦哦，游星也要尝试在猫咪状态下戳羊毛毡吗？”

“嗯，既然十代さん能做到，我也可以努力试试。”

“哇还说我，你戳出来的不也只是一团。”

“因为羽翼栗子球本来就是球形的。”

“……”

第二天，不动游星博士公寓的客厅最显眼的书柜上，在那本《荷马史诗》前面，多了一对猫咪玩偶摆件；两只猫所戴的项圈上，铃铛的部分都戳制得很糟糕。


	5. 四、双子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/12/28

铃声响起的时候，猫咪缩在窝里动了动，仿佛被打断了某个浅眠下的梦境般半眯起异色的瞳子。下一秒眯缝的眼突然瞪大，猫咪一个挺跃站起，满怀期待地看向不远处办公桌后的饲主。

低处的视线熟练地越过桌边堆叠整齐的各种文本与电子产品，落到头顶的黑色呆毛上——在意识到对方只是在讲电话时视线垮塌了下去，棕猫噗叽一下摔回软绵绵的猫窝。

……还以为是标志午餐时分的闹铃呢。

理解错误的猫咪顺便瞟了瞟时钟，离午休还有一个小时。默数一遍今天可能投喂自己炸虾的人选数量，栗子球心满意足地合眼打算再睡一会。

然而在那之前从背后传来了它家饲主的声音：

“醒了吗，十代さん？”

“……没有。”趴着的猫咪把脸埋进衬垫。

靠感觉也能判断对方轻笑了几声，但再开口的语气却略有严肃：“有点事需要商量一下。

“我有两个朋友……休息日要来新童实野町玩两天。”

今天的新童实野町显然是个晴天，舷窗外看不到铺成一片阻碍视野的厚被子，而是堆成或大或小一团团的水分子与尘埃聚合物，透过这些白团子的间隙能够清楚地望见深蓝色的海面。曾经人们认为海的蓝色是反射了天空颜色的结果，后来才知道是源于和天空蓝同样原理的光的散射。但说到底，所有的“色彩”都不过是眼睛对相应波长的光的反应罢了，光本身并不代表什么，是人们自己赋予了它意义。就像这座城市，之所以对自己有意义是因为从前经历的时光，和现在依然驻扎在此守护未来的人。

飞机即将降落。

湖绿色长发柔顺地披下，鎏金的瞳孔倒映出碧海蓝天，衣着粉色系的亭亭少女转过头来，姣好的面容在朝向身边人毫无形象的睡颜时微微僵硬了些。不忍直视地别回脸，手上一个用力砸了过去。

“欸欸！龙可你干嘛！”

同样湖绿色的发在头顶扎起，蓝色系服装的少年一个激灵醒来。正处于变声期的音色虽低沉却掩不住一份独到的稚气，对身旁与自己长得几乎一模一样的女孩发难的话语也带着点委屈似的口吻。

“我们到了，龙亚。”他的同胞妹妹只是平静地瞥过来，示意他擦擦嘴角的口水。

龙亚叽里咕噜地小声抱怨一通，却也不再说什么，顺着龙可的视线一起看向窗外越放越大的城市发呆。

……一晃就五年了呢。

当初的惊心动魄、跌宕起伏依然记忆犹新，那些同伴相扶相持度过的艰难而充满希望的日子，是自己人生必不可少的浓墨重彩的一笔。而不知不觉中，那段时光已离自己那么遥远，现在的他们，也走上了各自不同的道路。

算啦，难得的圣诞假期，可不能总沉在回忆的伤感里。浅蓝外套的少年很快振作起来，把自己投入对重逢的期待与兴奋中。

“误点得也太过分了……”

“似乎是半路上遇到气旋所以改道了，也是没办法的事。”稍稍拿开一点三明治，黑发的青年从嘴角跟趴在自己腿上拿膝盖当餐桌使的猫咪对话，看着对方气鼓鼓地吞下最后一口沙丁鱼罐头后盯着自己，青年叹了口气，认命地从公文包里拿出了一个保温盒。

“炸虾的存在休想瞒过我。”棕猫得意地张嘴咬住了饲主递来的食物。

“NH154航班即将抵达……”

游星又给栗子球塞了只炸虾，把猫提到肩上，便站起来往出口走。棕猫毛茸茸的尾巴绕过了饲主的脖颈搭在另一边，安静地吃完炸虾后突然发问：“游星，你说的那个女孩子……会不会能听到我说话啊？”

不动博士脚下一顿，开始思索起这件事的可能性：“龙可的力量应该是红龙印所带来的，在红龙已离开的现在，或许……不会再有了吧？”他皱皱眉，感觉事情不是那么简单。

果然，栗子球转过头，微凉的鼻尖稍稍贴到对方的脸颊：“但游星之前说过自己也已经失去红龙之力了吧？为什么在当初碰到我的时候一下就发觉不对劲了呢？”而且之后没几天他们就能交谈了。

关于这件事游星也不清楚。“会怎么样，见到龙可他们就知道了吧。”他安慰性地拍拍猫咪头顶。

于是双子兄妹拖着行李出来时就看到那个再熟悉不过的人站在不远处对他们展开舒心的微笑，而那人肩上的团子却看上去好像很紧张，毛都有点炸了。

“游星！”“游星！！”

“龙亚，龙可，好久不见。”

不动游星一瞬间陷入了深深的感慨中。兄妹两人都长高了许多，龙亚更是快有自己高了，两人的五官虽还带着幼时的轮廓却已被时间雕琢出了更细致的线条，至少当年那两个小孩子看上去除了服装与发型外几乎是一模一样的，而眼前的人已经分别展露出明显的少年与少女的特征与气质。时间就这样完美地将它的威力摊在游星面前，近乎耀武扬威地欣赏人们在面对此情此景时心中激起的讶异、感叹和一点沉甸甸的酸楚。

游星很快收拾好情绪，眼前依旧活泼的少年和依旧老成的少女轻易地便与记忆重合，他随口寒暄几句，拉过双子的行李箱，几人便和其他久未见面的老友一样自然地谈起了近况。龙亚早已注意到栗子球，几乎是迫不及待地伸手去逗，嘴里说着：“嘿，游星你开始养猫啦？”

下一秒被妹妹拽回手腕。青年笑出声来：“没事，龙可，栗子球不伤人的。”

“我是怕龙亚吓到它……呃？它叫‘栗子球’？”少女好奇地与棕猫异色的眼睛对上。

“我觉得这个很合适……”

似乎为了印证饲主的话，栗子球抬高脑袋晃了晃自己的铃铛，眼睛没有离开对面的女孩。

游星清楚地“听”到肩上的猫咪说了一句：“嗨，龙可，你好。”

粉裙少女鎏金的瞳孔仿若泛起几丝波澜，但再开口的语气只有自然的笑意：“嗯，真的很合适呢。”她带点犹疑地伸出手，在栗子球自觉低头后蹭了蹭猫咪脑袋，绽开大大的笑容：“你叫栗子球对吗？我是龙可！”

“也让我摸摸嘛。”龙亚不服气地凑过来，“哟！栗子球，我叫龙亚，是游星的朋友呢！”棕猫歪歪头，允许他揉了自己的耳朵，暗地里与游星交换了一个眼神。

看来龙可听不到栗子球说话。

其实如果能听到，解释起来也挺麻烦的。好似卸下一个担子，游星暗自舒一口气，带头往外面走去。

因为飞机误点，已经过了中午。游星刚刚吃过三明治不是很饿，但龙亚龙可就需要先找点东西填饱肚子了。三人一猫打了辆车，龙亚嚷嚷着他以前不知何时吃过的一家快餐店的地址，在龙可反对前司机好心地提醒那里早已改建成一座大型商场；不过反正商场里总不会缺饭店，所以最终几人还是决定就去那。

“话说游星就没有推荐的餐厅吗？”

面对龙亚的疑问游星挑眉，顺了顺怀中猫咪的毛，一本正经地答：“虽然对正式的餐馆了解不多，不过有许多推荐的小吃店咖啡店精品店之类的，还有几家很不错的游戏厅和网吧。”

下一刻有声音传到他脑子里：“别急着说啊，有几家是只限夜晚营业的。”

猫咪饲主自然地接下去：“只是有些只限夜晚营业。”

双子的神色是如出一辙的惊讶，龙可把手盖在了嘴上：“哇，游星……我们一直以为……哇……”

“这不是很好吗？”龙亚很快开朗起来：“游星的生活比我们想的精彩多了！呐，游星，晚上带我们去你推荐的游戏厅玩呗！”

最需要处理的问题出现了。青年不动声色，露出困扰的神情，愧疚——是真的愧疚——地回答：“今晚恐怕没办法，因为圣诞节放假积累了工作，今晚全研究所都要加班处理。”

果不其然收获两对失望又理解的眸子。不动博士感觉内心的愧疚感又深了一层，为自己不得不对亲密的同伴说谎。

没办法啊，毕竟现在自己所处的境地……可是比当年的普拉西多与D轮合体还要匪夷所思呀。

他急忙宣布作为补偿自己整个下午都不会理会其他，会专心地和双子一起在城中玩。龙可笑了，龙亚直接欢呼出声，游星一瞬间有种回到了五年前的错觉。不过这次，没有了笼罩未知命运的阴云，他们的放松不再是忙里偷闲。

栗子球打哈欠的时候，感到嘴里被快速塞进了什么，它一个没拿住呛咳了几声。

“龙亚！”

龙可快速从哥哥怀里把猫夺过来。棕猫只觉得自己突然飞了，然后反应过来嘴里的好像是色拉？一般的猫咪或许不喜欢，但栗子球并不讨厌蔬果的味道，它直接嚼了嚼沾着酱的小块西红柿咽了下去。龙亚指着它惊喜地喊起来：“哇！它居然吃了耶！”回应他的是自己妹妹的瞪视。

“还是不要喂他太奇怪的东西比较好。”游星有点无奈。栗子球瞥了饲主一眼，突然挣开龙可跃到桌上，踮着肉垫悠悠走到龙亚面前坐下，盯着他看。龙亚被盯得莫名其妙，条件反射地问：“干嘛？”随后自己都有点好笑，怎么跟猫说起话来了？但紧接着栗子球抬起一只前爪招了招，示意他过来。

“欸？”湖绿发的少年在惊诧中不由自主地低头凑近棕猫，栗子球立刻以迅雷不及掩耳之势伸爪挑起龙亚的盘子，两块西红柿带着色拉酱精准地扑上了来不及反应的少年的脸。

“……”“噗……”“栗子球……”

达到目的后猫咪轻巧地一个反身跳到了自家饲主那边的双人座，坐好舔舔爪子。

“喂喂喂这算什么啊？！”龙亚抓狂地喊，龙可控制不住地咯咯笑着拿起餐巾纸递过去：“叫你先恶作剧。”游星也实在无法压抑嘴角，刚刚栗子球正经回答的那句：“和你一样开个玩笑呗。”可是只有他“听”到了。

“该说不愧是游星养的猫吗？”龙可感叹道，“很通人性的样子呢。”

“只是会恶作剧吧！”龙亚一脸怨忿地瞪过来。栗子球抬头与他对视，咧嘴露出“大笑”一样的表情，异瞳眯成了两道缝。

游星把猫抱过来，习惯性地顺顺毛，象征性地说了它两句，托着它直立起来让它给龙亚道个歉。猫咪也没有太别扭，喵了一声，前爪一抬一收脑袋一低权当鞠了个躬。这下就连龙亚想刻意忽略也办不到了：“游星你的猫……好神奇啊。”

“他听得懂你们在说什么。”猫咪饲主解释，把棕猫收回怀里。面对双子“原来是这样吗”的表情，青年突然一笑，感慨似的加了一句：“和他一起生活……挺不错的。”

栗子球仰起脑袋，眼眸亮晶晶的。

午饭后他们先在商场逗留了一段时间。三个男性生物被唯一的女性牵着鼻子走，带得团团转。

“所以我永远搞不懂，”在试衣间外等待的龙亚抱怨，“为什么女孩子可以在什么都不买的情况下逛上一整天？”

“龙可想要的话我可以买给她。”游星相对而言淡定不少，龙亚刚想说我们来这里又不是来买东西的，就看到龙可走出试衣间门：“哇~”

深粉色百褶裙穿在纤细的身上衬得她像个公主，光彩夺目。

游星一瞬间有种微妙的心情，好像突兀发现小女儿已经出落成会被男生追的成熟女性而接受不能想把她藏起来的父亲。好吧，这比喻不太恰当，至少他们年龄差没有那么大，只不过游星刚认识龙可时对方确实是个小女孩……现在也还是。

“很棒哎！”龙亚发自内心地赞叹，龙可半真半假地白了他一眼：“行啦，快帮我拍下来。”

“真的很漂亮，想要的话就买下来吧，龙可。”

“谢谢游星，不过我并不是想要……好了龙亚快点拍啦！”

“？”虽然一头雾水，双子哥哥还是拿出数码相机照办了。看到妹妹回身进试衣间，他就当对方只是想满足下换装欲而已。

直到二十分钟后，他们拿着找数码店冲洗出的相片，被兴高采烈的龙可往商场的活动中心带，然后看到了“最美公主照评选”的粉心大招牌。

……

嗯，至少结果还不错，尽管临时赶出的照片没有得到一等奖，三等奖还是有的。

忽略旁边傻瓜哥哥带点气恼的“明明龙可最漂亮了那些人什么眼光啊！”，少女沉思地拨弄手里的小物件。三等奖的奖品是一个精美的红宝石胸针，水钻的切割与镶嵌都十分细致，看上去很是拿得出手。游星当她在遗憾，正想开口安慰几句，只见女孩的目光忽地投过来，就觉得肩上的毛球突然僵住了。

栗子球还是没逃掉。龙亚唯恐天下不乱地帮龙可按住了猫咪，然后龙可把那个围着浅粉丝带蝴蝶结的胸针别到了栗子球项圈后面，轻飘飘的丝带和闪亮的红宝石坠儿搭在棕猫背上，随猫咪气恼地想抓下东西而不断转圈圈的动作一跳一跳。龙可不停笑着说很适合很好看喔栗子球，龙亚哈哈笑着很有大仇得报的意味。

“游星救我啊啊啊！”

一片混乱外呆站的博士先生稍有头疼地点点眉心。带孩子，带一群熊孩子这事儿可比维持Moment的正常运转更需要人费心呢。

指针在欢声笑语里默默转着圈儿。晚饭过后，游星送双子到自己公寓，简单指示了各房间的位置，帮龙亚在书房打好地铺后，便挥手告别了。一出大门，栗子球立刻晃着脑袋让游星帮忙解下自己背后那个少女气息满满的东西。

“……其实戴惯了好像也不是那么讨厌了……”

“如果你想戴可以继续戴着，”游星当机立断，“我不会戴的。”

“啊啊我不想着给你戴了帮我解下来啦~”

一人一猫到达他们在研究所旁边的“根据地”。一小时后，红衣少年背着黑猫溜了出来。

“说真的，你不困吗，十代さん？”

“嘿嘿，只要一想到还有那么多等着我去挑战的决斗者就无比兴奋呢~”

“你开心就好。”Hoshi把自己埋进了包里，投影出来的嗓音粘着点睡意：“晚安。”

“晚安。”

入夜的城市比白天看起来更清晰也更模糊，更有一座城市的感觉。忘了数站次的十代仔细分辨着公共汽车外的景象，在看到早已眼熟的建筑风格时下车，轻车熟路地踏入最常光顾的游戏厅，直接往决斗区走。

在这个人们越来越多地享受骑乘决斗的时代，最大的自由决斗场可以说就是这座城市本身。但在骑乘决斗之余，不管是出于练习还是放松的心态或其他原因，站立式决斗这种传统的方式也依然没有被人们抛弃，在普通建筑内的所谓“决斗区”，一般情况下默认的就是站立式决斗。

……虽然也挺想开D轮来玩玩啦。十代看着一如既往被年轻人霸占的骑乘决斗模拟训练机，耸了耸肩。他可是深刻了解游星有多宝贝那台D轮，在有所把握前还是不要贸然提出借来玩为好；然而很不幸，由于他随便的态度，想要练习骑乘决斗基本是想的多做的少。

今天先找谁来切磋呢？棕发少年很快转开目光，随意地四下张望。

下一秒一抹湖绿色闯入他的视野。浅蓝系装束的少年似是刚赢了一场，正在肆意大笑，旁边与他长相相似的少女脸上是半无奈半欣慰的微笑。

喔，真巧。

这么讲来下午的时候游星是跟他们说过这家游戏厅来着。十代歪头看看安静的挎包，不禁咧嘴一笑，向双子走了过去。

本来龙亚已经打算回去了，但一个红影突然跑过来向他挑战。那人看上去比他大不了几岁，一头棕发的颜色让他觉得莫名眼熟。不过龙亚没多想，接受挑战才是一个好的决斗者的基本吧！

倒是龙可看到这名新的挑战者时皱了皱眉，好像在努力回想什么。

两人打了好几场，直到时间过晚双子不得不告别。离开前龙可伸手刮刮龙亚的鼻子笑说现在不哭了真是进步呢，龙亚不服气地扭头对他的新朋友大喊以后再见我一定会打过你！

十代一直笑着，忽然想起了什么伸手从包里拿出一对挂件，认真地塞给双子说认识一场留个纪念吧。

龙亚很吃惊；龙可很惊讶，但惊讶里透出一股若有所思。

其实原本是打算让游星明天送他们的。十代打着哈哈走开，方才经过精品店一时兴起去买了一对，那个女孩的气息总让他想到这个。

缎带栗子球的挂件。

“快到时间了……”

“暑假我们还会来玩的噢，游星！”

“等着你们呢。”

今天也是个好天，刚过午时不久，阳光耀眼无比又有着冬日特有的温和。

“对了游星，”龙亚像想起了什么笑嘻嘻地凑近，“昨天我没发现有剩下的哎，好吃吗？”

游星立即会意：“非常好吃。”眼见龙可脸红了，他微有惊讶：“是龙可做的吗？”少女扑哧一下笑出来，点点头。

平安夜晚来自双子空运来的那份姜饼真的很好吃，虽然大部分都进了某个大胃王的肚子。游星决定不说明这点，他对龙可笑笑：“味道真的很棒，谢谢你，龙可。”

“我们都很感谢游星。”少女却微微扯开了话题，鎏金的瞳孔专注而认真，“游星教会了我们很多，帮助我们成为了现在的我们……谢谢你，游星。”

广播提醒开始登机了。

“那就，再见啦？”

龙亚像个孩子一样扑到游星身上来了个大大的拥抱，栗子球卧在游星脚边打了个哈欠，庆幸自己今天没有挂在饲主后脖子上。回过神来发现眼前一张放大的脸，龙可对它笑：“我们要走啦，很高兴认识你，栗子球。”

她的手腕上系着一个缎带栗子的挂件，伸手轻轻揉了揉棕猫头顶，小声说了一句什么。猫咪异色的眼盯着她，忽地站起，跳到游星那边抓他的裤脚。游星看上去有点吃惊，片刻后从公文包里拿出了一个红宝石胸针，栗子球叼着它，大眼睛望着龙可。

女孩眨眨眼，笑着蹲下，取下那个胸针别在了栗子球的项圈后面。

黑发青年抱着棕猫目送飞机起飞，渐渐滑入天空深处。

“怎么突然想到戴上这个？”

“大概是想表达一种‘好那约定了’的感觉……吧？”

“呃？”

猫咪却岔开了话题：“游星真的是有很多很棒的同伴呢！”

“嗯，大家都是很值得信任的人。”

约定了哦。猫咪眯起异瞳。

“别让他太孤单哟。”女孩轻声说。

我知道了。

“……十代さん？”

“哎？”

游星低头看着猫咪，嘴角微扬：“没什么，我只是说十代さん也是我重要的同伴。”

意料之中的，棕猫咧嘴笑开：“你也是啊，游星。”

TBC...？

“啊对了，这个可以拿掉了。”栗子球晃晃背后的饰物。

游星远目：“我觉得还挺适合的……”

“给我拿掉！不然晚上也去给你买一个好嘛！”


	6. 五、冬日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016/10/1

“从前，有一个小女孩，被丢弃了。

“有一位慈祥的老婆婆，收养了小女孩。

“老婆婆收养了很多孩子。

“有一个英俊的温柔的男子，曾经被老婆婆收养过，他常常会来看望老婆婆，帮她照顾孩子们。

“小女孩很喜欢男子，大家都很喜欢他。

“有一天男子带来了一只非常可爱的猫。

“大家都去跟猫咪玩，小女孩没有，因为她很自卑，因为她跟大家是不一样的，所以她从来不敢跟大家在一起玩，虽然她其实非常想跟猫咪玩。

“幸好，后来男子又把猫咪带来了，这一次只是为了小女孩，小女孩跟猫咪开心地玩了好久，也喜欢上了猫咪。

“小女孩到了另一个地方，一个离老婆婆、男子、猫咪还有大家都很远很远的地方。

“小女孩思念所有人。

“有一天，一只猫出现了，然后，一个小男孩出现了。

“小女孩有了新的朋友。

“后来小女孩长大了，她跟同样长大了的小男孩在一起，过上了幸福快乐的日子。”

“……”

“不发表点什么感想吗？”黑发青年从手中装裱粗糙的手工绘本上抬起眼睛，望着对面直愣愣盯着自己的棕猫。

“……”猫咪维持呆滞的表情凑了过来，越过饲主放在桌上的手肘去看绘本的内容，游星耐心地一页页翻给它看。红绿双色的猫眼扫过一幅幅稚拙的图画，确定了方才自家饲主一本正经朗读的东西的确出自此书。栗子球晃了晃脑袋，带点难以置信地嘀咕：“你就看了一下午……这个？”

青年顺手把猫捞到怀里，将绘本翻到扉页，猫咪的耳朵一下子竖起来。一行用彩笔手写的、字迹带些歪扭却十分认真的赠言躺在洁白的纸上：“送给游星桑和栗子球，谢谢你们！ 爱丽丝”，还画了一个小小的、抱着猫的猫耳魔法师。

“嘿！你怎么不告诉我这是爱丽丝送的？”栗子球瞬间兴奋起来，猫爪子即刻往书上招呼过去，试图自己翻页，“她现在情况怎么样？”

“还在术前准备阶段，不出意外下个月就可以进行手术了。”游星好笑地把乱挥的猫爪子拿开，帮忙翻动纸页，一人一猫一起细细地从头欣赏起小姑娘自制的绘本来。

日光已沉，在西方天际映出一条微亮的灰白光带。冬日的天空似乎总是如此，轻轻薄薄地覆着一层灰色，透过去看太阳，也是柔和而懒洋洋的，让人记不起它夏天张牙舞爪的模样，仿佛它一直这样温和。宁静慵懒的时刻，尽管心知即将不可逆地消散于变化的时间洪流中化作历史，却也情不自禁地升腾起一种永恒的错觉，宛如时间凝驻。

不知不觉中，猫咪和它的饲主都抬眼，从开着的窗子盯住缓慢而坚定地下沉的夕阳发呆。天暗得早，微冷的空气穿过街道拂过这扇位于二十层的钢化玻璃窗，夹带城市即使在周末也未曾减缓半分的活力气息。青年突然合上了绘本，谨慎地放在书桌上。

“十代さん，我们出去兜兜风吧。”

“……好啊。”

周末并不意味无所事事，如果想的话，工作狂完全可以自行加班加点，为他倾注心血的机器忙前忙后，测试、调整、维护、运行……每一项都足以耗去一天几天甚至更久的时间。事实上，不久前他也确实是这个生活状态。只是超自然现象找上门后，不得已只好改变了作息，免得被人发现。

而作息规律的改变不可避地引发了生活态度的变化，现在的不动游星博士，已经很懂得享受周末的闲暇了。

这样想来，人的时间感也是有趣。明明只是一年前才转变的生活，习惯后竟也觉得理所当然，倒是之前那段工作狂的日子品味起来变得遥远缥缈，只在回忆里某个发霉的角落懒洋洋打转。而更早些时候的记忆，早在进研究所之前，早在参与永动机相关的科研之前，那些回忆不仅没随时光流逝而洗去色彩，反而打磨得越发鲜明，好像一觉醒来，就会发现自己还睡在不算宽敞的车库，身边各色D轮一溜排开，伙伴们的脚步声震响简陋的阶梯，下一刻说话声响起——

“……去哪儿？”

游星低头对上怀里棕猫询问的眼神，微笑一下：“随便逛逛吧。”

电梯叮了一声，到达地下一层。技术丝毫不逊当年的D轮手轻车熟路地推出心爱的红色摩托，翻出头盔戴好，然后将一个特制的红色小头盔扣在栗子球脑袋上——注意让猫耳朵从预留洞内钻出。猫咪习惯性地抖抖耳尖，允许饲主把自己扣进了婴儿背带里，并在青年把背带扣到自己身上时有意挂在对方胸前荡了荡。准备完毕，游星直接发动机车，熟练地绕过其他车辆开出了停车场。

“像这样就会想到第一次坐你D轮的时候。”棕猫对着仪表盘徒劳地挥着毛茸茸的爪子，带笑的嗓音与耳畔风声清晰地区别开来，“不过当时的视野没现在好就是了。”

“那时的情况也没有兜风的余地呢。”游星稍稍压低下颌，以便猫咪听到。

D轮穿过冷冽的空气，惯性牵拉下车旁气体形成气流，掠过身体表面带来寒冷的感觉，却也引起一种追逐般的兴奋。风不是切实存在之物，只是流动的空气，但比空气更加引人瞩目；很多时候都是这样，表达的东西比载体本身更能引起人的重视。比如故事，语言，文字；又比如意识，肉体，灵魂。

D轮驰上了一条高速，他们逐渐提升动力。但刚刚享受到融化在风里的快感时，前方却响起“决斗即将开始，请线路上的普通车辆回避”的提示音，随后道路变化、指示牌挨个升起，决斗线路开始封闭。

“……游星，你带卡组了吗？去把他们都干掉怎么样？”

“没做决斗的准备呢……这样吧，十代さん，我们走这一条路。”

单纯想遛猫也顺便遛遛自己的博士先生果断转了个向，避开决斗道，往城外驰去。

一个宛如阿拉伯数字“8”的形状出现在视野远端，栗子球用力眨眨眼，努力抬高脑袋眺望那座堪称这个城市最著名的建筑。它对那座大桥的形象并不陌生，却鲜少在夜幕降临前观察它。不过游星的目的地显然不是那里，黑发的D轮手很快略过，驰上一条较窄的、人迹罕至的公路，最后在某一个围栏开口左拐，顺着一道平缓坡度往下，在小道尽头刹车。

现在他们站在了海边。通常，在小说中、故事里，“海边”代表的意象都是浪漫美好的，充满了沙滩、阳光、海浪和悠闲时光。但这里是新童实野町，这座高度现代化的城市每一寸地表都尽可能地覆着钢筋水泥。他们当下站立的地方，就是个精心打造的人工平台，高出海面若无其事地悬浮，边缘近一人高的栏杆和警示牌标示陆地到此为止，灰白的配色尽显最非自然的人工生态系统的特点，如同头顶暗灰蓝的天空般沉沦。

自然美景的消磨殆尽固然会引起一些伤感与遗憾，但考虑到以此换来的发展与优质生活，这事儿就不是什么不可接受的了。毕竟，得到必然伴随着失去，收获总归要付出代价，事物的两面性往往比人们自己意识到的还要精巧地把握着世界的平衡。有时候这么一想，很多事就恍然大悟了。曾经的新童实野町救世主远眺着已重建得翻天覆地的原卫星区，放任思绪沿时间轴逆向漂远，直到胸前一阵不安分的挣动叫他回神。

嘴上道着歉，游星小心地把猫掏出来。栗子球甫一接触清冷的空气便从头到尾抖了一遭，柔顺的棕毛整齐地炸了一圈直到尾巴尖儿，游星有趣地观赏着，接住猫咪扑回怀里的势头。过了一会棕猫舒舒服服地窝进了饲主的厚外套，只余脑袋从领口探出，顺着饲主前俯的姿势前爪轻轻搭上栏杆顶，异色瞳映入不远处的另一片城区与已沉上瑰丽色泽的夕霞。

“那边就是游星以前住的地方吗？”

“嗯。”肯定着双方皆知的事实，不动博士顺着伸出手去，点了点正对他们的某个地方，“当时我还很小，那边还是一个巨大的垃圾场，住的都是没什么社会地位的穷人……而这边已经是一个大城市了。我记得我常常站在那个岸边望着这里。就一直看着，有时能看上一个小时。”

“哎？那时游星就在想着要改变世界了吗？”

“不……我倒觉得我那时只是无所事事……”

他们一时无话。游星没有继续说明，栗子球也没再发问。

他们不是第一次谈起关于过去的话题，而在这类话题上，很难说谁的态度更加暧昧不明。不动游星甚少完整说明当年他究竟经历了什么，一方面是不擅描述，另一方面是一些人和事，也许只适合压在回忆中，作为今后向前看的动力与警醒；而游城十代也没有好到哪里去，他甚至还要模糊一点，不管是足以叫悖论找上他的特殊经历还是他以意外姿态到达“未来”的前因后果，被问及时往往含糊其辞或干脆声称自己也不清楚。如果有什么确定的，那就是跟游星一样，他的过往也不是什么让人愉快的东西。

猫咪在饲主怀里抬起眼睛。昏暗天光落入溜圆猫瞳，多方折射与反射后将鲜红艳绿都染得幽深曲折、清不见底。“我记得的童实野町。”游星过了一会才反应过来栗子球在对他说话，“也是一个大城市，只是没有这么大；道路也没有这么多这么复杂，可能因为还没有骑乘决斗吧；不过到处也都能看到决斗者在对战，毕竟是全世界决斗者们心目中的圣地。”

“啊，我知道。”游星接过话头，说出了他们共同尊敬的那位大前辈的名字，栗子球笑着称确实是这么个原因。他们都一时放松，然后游星想到了一个疑问。

“说起来，十代さん和游戏さん的年代相差……好像不是很大？”

“嗯……我觉得游戏さん比我大不了几岁……”

“那么，不需要穿越时空也能见面了？”

“是的。”栗子球不假思索，“我见过哦，我那个时间的游戏さん。”

仿佛碰触了某个开关，某个惯穿红衣的决斗者过去经历的一角终于浮现出来。猫咪转过异色瞳，谈及一次相遇、一次馈赠、抑或以后来立场来看的一次交接；他们短暂地跑了题，讨论了一番关于时空间错乱的初见，关于大前辈是否认出了曾与自己并肩作战的后辈；栗子球又谈到它的视角的再遇，有关一场试炼，有关本心的寻回，期间夹杂了大量富有个人崇拜色彩的赞美之词。黑发的决斗者后辈忍俊不禁，在对方试图总结时空穿梭问题却把自己绕晕时安慰地顺着猫毛。“这么看来，”最后栗子球说，“我还真是经历了好几次时间穿越啊。”游星垂头看去，眸中海蓝稍起波澜。

“而我，”他鬼使神差地说，顺着对方的话语发出叹息，“还真是见了好些个时空穿越者呢。”

“……游星？”

棕猫歪了歪脑袋，把对面的海蓝色里那点儿忧伤尽收眼底。它在饲主怀里扭过身，向上探出前爪轻轻抓挠，游星会它意将它举到眼前时，栗子球软软的肉垫搭上了他的侧脸，湿润鼻尖轻轻蹭过脸颊，状似安抚。

“没事。”青年把猫收回怀里，“不小心想到了以前的一点事。”

“不好的事？”

“嗯……很难说……”

这不是多好的时机，但也不那么糟。游星觉得他可能永远也没办法准备好谈起这个，但或许，在对方详细描述了自己奇妙的相遇经历后，他也可以稍微提及下往事。毕竟，早就过去了。

他深吸一口气，冬日清冽气息流经肺部，微凉感顺血液循环漫至四肢百骸，压下些心绪波折。年轻的博士试图平静点开口，却还是在提到某些名字时些微颤抖了声线，他慢慢地梳理着一个庞大故事的脉络线条，中途不得不不时跳脱出去解释一些东西。及至日光消泯，疏星点亮，黑发青年仰头看去，仿佛有绝望天穹入眼，能够隔着五年时空与另一只海蓝眼瞳遥遥相望。

“有时我会想，到底是不是做了正确的事。”故事的末尾，亲历者垂下目光，对上唯一倾听者暗中闪着微光的异瞳，“他们的‘未来’，究竟有没有被拯救呢？虽然即使重来一遍，我应该还是会做相同的事吧。”

“那你就做对了。”红绿瞳忽闪一下，棕猫肯定地说，“你只是在拼命守护想守护的东西，当然是正确的事啦。”

“十代さん那么觉得？”

“是啊，因为……”

脑海里的声音生生遏止，栗子球原本温和灵动的眼神一瞬凝滞，连带整个身体都发僵了。猫咪饲主为这突来变故吓了一跳，但棕猫很快反应过来，疑惑地甩了甩头。

“游星，我刚才说了什么来着？”

“嗯？呃……‘你做了正确的事’？”

“……不对……另一句呢？”

黑发青年稍微露出回想意味：“‘你只是在守护想守护的东西’？”

话音刚落，栗子球的眼神再次凝固了一刹，但比方才停顿得更短。猫咪不做声地思索了一会儿，苦恼地耷拉了耳尖。

“算啦，不想了。”

“出什么事了，十代さん？”

“嗯……就是感觉刚才好像要想起来什么。我跟你说过吧，游星，我的记忆有点问题，很多东西都模糊了或者干脆记不得，不过有时会觉得要想起来什么似的，尽管最后多半还是想不起来……游星？”

察觉到抱着自己的双臂微微一颤，猫咪有点迷惑地跟饲主对视，发现对方比自己更迷惑。

“你没有说过……嗯，你说过不知道自己为什么掉到了这里，为什么会变成猫，但是没有说是记忆出了问题。”

“诶？”异色瞳眨了一眨，棕猫有点恍惚，“呃……大概是我记错了？”

“比起这个，十代さん，”游星严肃起来，“记忆混乱不是什么小事，最好能……调查一下。”

“比起这个，游星，”栗子球也严肃起来，“现在有一件更迫切的事情需要解决。”

“嗯？”

“已经七点半了。”

气氛忽然变化，一人一猫间诡异地沉默了一秒钟。栗子球耳尖动动，突然笑了出来。

“是说游星原来也会犯忽视时间的错误啊……”

“大概是太放松了呢，不过进入城区应该还是足够的。”

“但接下来怎么办？”棕猫把尾巴尖打个旋儿拂过饲主手背，竖起耳朵方便对方给自己扣头盔，“先暂时躲一下公厕？”

“可行呢，就是我的衣服对十代さん来说可能有些大。”青年边说边发动D轮，迅速提到最高速变成公路上的一道流星。

“还有，你在游戏厅练过骑乘决斗模拟训练机吗，十代さん？”

“倒是玩过几次啦……欸？？”


	7. 六、星尘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/2/12

空间有两部分。

一半落于深沉黑暗，一半充斥白茫光亮；交界处如水天相吻的地平线，区分明晰，毫不模糊，相触不相融。

他不大记得自己在哪见过这番场景。可他毫不惊奇，自在平静得仿佛从一开始他就存在于此。

“存在”于此。

他感受不到自己的眼睛，但是他能“看”到；他感受不到自己的耳朵，但是他能“听”到；他感受不到承载自己意识的躯壳，但是他知道自己存在在这里。

他在这里多久了？

一直以来只有他一个人吗？

不。他想否认。不，我有朋友、伙伴，一直以来都是……

都是什么呢？

他感受不到眼泪，但是他知道自己很难过，难过得要哭出来了。只有他留下了，一直以来都是，最后他还是留下了，回到一个人。

黑白交界的地方出现了点变动。

那不是光，也不是暗；那种力量更为直接，源自某种更古老、更纯粹的东西，宛如无边沙漏的中心细沙流动飘落，闪动跳跃。

那是什么？真漂亮呢。

像星尘一样。

星尘散落。

点点光亮迸溅开来，下降时消却力道变得轻盈温柔，落在手心让人错以为感受到了那虚幻的温暖。孩子们昂起头，静默片刻后爆发出一阵欢呼。

虚拟怪兽银白的双翼伸展，昂头发出呼啸，迅速腾空，变作晴蓝天空上一道明亮星光。这只在新童实野町留下数个传奇的决斗怪兽，已经随着它带来传奇的主人退出决斗界良久，鲜少有人知道，它常常于这所名为“5Ds孩童之家”的孤儿院舒展身姿。

上了年纪的修女走进院子，同样被飞翔的银色巨龙吸引了目光。比起阅历尚贫的孩子们，玛莎对星尘龙的印象更加深刻，也了解的更多；她记得当年从卫星区飞往市区的龙族怪兽的身姿，记得在轰动全市的赛场上它如何随着主人过关斩将，甚至在那场至今仍充满神秘的大灾难里，她也远远望见过一道银色流光。不过当然，她仅止于此的这点儿表面了解，远远比不上站在那里的驭龙者本人罢了。

有些秘密永远只是秘密，倒并不是因为它们有多惊世骇俗、公开后会带来什么危害，而仅仅是因为已无关紧要、公开与否都不会再于当下生活中溅起多大涟漪。既已无了必要，不论当事者还是旁观者，便都没了提起的兴致，只专心向前看，留下过去而争取未来。

黄昏时分不动游星结束了惯例的义工活动。回到公寓，在电梯门叮地一声打开时，一个东西无声无息地跳跃而起，啪叽拍在了他脸上。

“欢迎回来，游星！”

“我回来了。”

青年习以为常地摘下糊在脸上的猫咪抱在怀里，踏向公寓门口。“玛莎做了晚餐让我带回来。”轻轻晃了下单手提的保温盒示意，饲主不意外地听到自家吃货猫发出一阵兴奋的欢呼。

把便当盒和猫一起放上餐桌，本以为栗子球会即刻去开盒盖的游星不乏意外地看见棕猫绕了个圈扑回了自己怀里，不安分地左嗅右嗅。“怎么了，十代さん？”黑发青年高高挑起眉，及时做出澄清，“我发誓没有把炸虾藏起来，全在盒子里。”

“不是炸虾的气味啦！游星，你今天碰到什么精灵了吗？”栗子球不满地拱了饲主一下，放弃了再嗅出什么信息的打算，正经地蹲坐在桌面上发问。

“决斗怪兽的精灵吗？”决斗者后辈坐上沙发，回忆了一番，“今天没有碰到决斗现场呢……或许是在不知情的时候与哪只精灵擦肩而过了？”他轻轻耸耸肩，“我看不到未实体化的精灵的，十代さん，所以就算遇上了也不会意识到。”

作为一个常驻居民十个有九个会决斗、职业决斗者占人口比堪称世界之最的大城市，新童实野町有决斗怪兽的精灵游荡应该是很正常的事吧？随意想着的理工科博士并没有太在意这个话题，前倾上身去揭保温盒的盖子：“你该饿了吧？这里还有玛莎特意给你做的鱼寿司。”

棕猫一张嘴咬住饲主递来的生鱼片，脑子里的交流嗓音似乎也变得有点含糊不清了：“不是那种随意游荡的普通精灵……游星，这个精灵不一般，很不一般……而且残留的气息很强，我没见过非实体化能留下这种力量的精灵。”

游星皱了皱眉，缓慢咀嚼着海苔卷。良久，他说道：“是这样的，十代さん，我今天……给孩子们看了星尘龙。”

“嗯？所以说是星尘龙留下的咯？它的力量确实非常强，有这个可能。”

“你是第一次从我身上体会到这种力量吗？”

“是的吧？这么强的残留气息，以前要是出现过我应该会问问你的。”

“问题就在这里。”游星抱起栗子球，认真地与它对视，“我常常在那里把星尘召出来给孩子们看，别的不说，两周前就有过一回。而且……”驭龙决斗者沉默了一下，“……自从五年前红龙离开后，我就觉得……星尘龙被一起带走了，现在我手里的卡片上，已经没有精灵依附了。”

空间有两部分。

一半落于深沉黑暗，一半充斥白茫光亮；交界处如水天相吻的地平线，区分明晰，毫不模糊，相触不相融。

他或许在哪里见过这番场景，但这并没有使他得到任何安慰，反而加重了一份莫名的焦虑。

有什么遗忘了的东西吗？

他试图屈伸手指，却只看见点点闪动星芒，与两方空间都格格不入，堂而皇之地向两侧散落开去，如同无知无畏的萤火虫悠然闯入胶着的局面，一个大胆地介入的第三方。

他恍惚意识到自己正处在那个交界面。心头焦灼感越发显著，他不安地想着自己究竟忘记了什么。不经意抬头间，他突然发现一双金色的眼睛正隔着高空远远注视着自己。

那双眼睛淡漠无情、波澜不惊，仿佛含着一整个结了冰的宇宙。

今天的午餐外卖不动博士叫了意大利面，奶油汤汁和虾仁有技巧地拌在圆滚滚的面条里，看上去比实际的量要多。游星挑挑拣拣地把虾仁拨到同一边，招呼栗子球过来，而已惯例地享用了一顿炸虾盛宴的棕猫用依旧轻盈的步子跃上餐桌后，只象征性地叼走了两个，大发慈悲地把剩下的虾仁全留给了它真正的饲主。叼着点心跳下桌子，猫咪来回踱了几圈，才终于在一扇窄小的落地窗前伏身，细嚼慢咽地吞下虾仁，理了理毛，晒着太阳眯起了眼睛。

似乎确定栗子球陷入了打盹状态，先前待在这间被当休息室用的小会议室另一端的谢墨斯迅速穿过过道走上前来，压低声音问游星道：“栗子球今天有点不对劲，你发现了吗？”

“他可能有点……焦虑？”其实昨晚，Hoshi就已经注意到它的饲主好像有些心事重重了，理由是公交车的颠簸与步行的颠簸是不规则交替的，而且持续了一整夜，这让它睡得不能说特别安稳。而今天上午，栗子球睡得也不是那么好，搁在平常这是无法想象的事，可它确实老是醒转，起来转几个圈儿，问它怎么了只说没什么，转一小会后又自己啪嗒拍回猫窝重新回到呼呼大睡状态。

当然，这样的详细信息博士先生并没有分享的打算。说完一句后他抬眼看同事等待对方接话，但女研究员抿紧嘴唇像开始了某项思考，于是游星利用这点儿时间拿起点餐随机赠送的蔬果汁扎进了吸管，很快发现今天的是番茄汁。

不多时谢墨斯一脸神秘兮兮地凑近来：“游星，我在想……春天快到了对吧？”

“……是的，然后呢？”饶是博士也有点茫然，谨慎地带了个问句。

女同事带上一个充满“你懂的”意味的笑容：“猫咪到了春天不是会有发情期吗？栗子球焦虑的原因会不会是这个？”

番茄汁掉了，好在因为放在密封盒中还有挽救的机会。

“我家团雪正好是女孩子呢。”谢墨斯不知为何兴奋了起来，“我一直希望它能生一两窝软绵绵的小猫崽，游星，你介意让栗子球跟团雪配一下吗？它们俩的后代一定会非常可爱！”

“等一下艾米！”手忙脚乱捞回番茄汁，不动博士不得不平复了一下自己，思索起可能的应对方案，“栗子球不会进入发情期的。”

“哦？你确定？”

“是的，因为——”箭在弦上不得不发，游星一咬牙，选择了最合适的理由，“——捡到他之后我带他去做过详细检查，已经做过绝育手术了。”

啪叽一声，两名科学家同时望去，因交谈暂时忽略了周围环境，他们没注意到不知何时醒了的栗子球正朝这边走来。这会儿被谈论的猫咪趴在地上，好似突然滑了一跤，一双异色瞳瞪视着它家饲主，神色十分复杂。

不动游星在一瞬间的错愕掠过后忽地平静下来，坦然面对栗子球无声谴责的目光，淡定地喝起了番茄汁。

“你说谁做绝育手术啊你才做绝育手术咧你这只——”捏住黑猫不多的颊肉扯拽，棕发少年相当咬牙切齿地蹦出几个音，“——混、蛋、黑、猫。”

Hoshi默数了几个数，确定足够十代暂且消气后摆头轻易挣脱了蹂躏自己脸的手指。

不动游星未征得当事者同意的发言直接导致他在自家猫咪巨大的不满中度过了一整个下午，栗子球罕见地在他伏案工作时快速蹦上他脑袋把头发搅得一团糟以示抗议，还把自己的猫玩具叼得到处都是给他的收拾打扫添乱，直到回了家也一直扒在他身上干扰正常活动。游星最开始还会辩解几句“这是最简单的说法”“不然你想被带去跟团雪配种吗？”后来就随它耍脾气，反正来得快去得快，与其说是闹别扭不如说越到后面越是对有了充分借口恶作剧乐在其中。这份互动也延续到了十代和Hoshi之间，黑猫不得不答应不知又突发什么玩心的饲主一个要求。

推开精品店亮晶晶的玻璃门，少年一脸诡笑地抱着猫轻车熟路地钻进了一个角落，仿若有备而来。海蓝眼瞳前出现了一个应该是目的地的陈列柜，Hoshi快速扫了一遍那里陈列的商品的特点，心下不禁为自己默哀。

游城十代的意图很明显了。棕发少年举起手机咔嚓拍下一张猫咪照片，对着图片效果非常困难地憋笑。头上一撮毛被强行竖起、别了粉色蝴蝶夹，身上套了件缀满层层薄纱的粉色猫咪裙，项圈那里也被巨大的纱带蝴蝶结代替的黑猫一脸生无可恋，很想回到半小时前扇那个轻易答应满足饲主一个要求的自己一耳光。

十代放下手机又拽过一件放在外层的浅蓝色缀满闪亮水钻的小裙子：“再试试这个？”

“一个要求，十代さん，你说了是‘一个’要求。”Hoshi语气平板地说。少年憋着笑试图劝服：“意外地还别有一番风味哦，就再试一件嘛。”却很明显起了反效果，黑猫更坚定地表示我不陪你玩了。

一人一猫大眼瞪小眼互不退让间，一声轻轻的咪呜声打破了僵持，白色长毛猫迈着即使在同类间也显得异常优美的步子仪态万方地踏行而来，蓬松尾巴轻轻摇晃，以一副猫咪独有的好奇神色仰视隔着一件蓝色公主猫裙对峙的两只生物。它的出现使得另两人同时转移了注意力。

“……呐，游星，这不会是……”

“嗯，差点成为你配种对象的团雪。”

“闭嘴。”

低叱一声，十代赶紧把手里的小裙子丢回柜架上，抱起Hoshi就走。果不其然，很快他身后就传来那位猫控女士寻找自己猫咪的呼唤声和找到之后的嗔责声。舒了口气，棕发少年又垮下了脸了。

“可恶，早知道你这么不配合应该最开始就给你穿那件蓝的。”

“好了十代さん，你该玩够了，快点把这些东西脱下来。”Hoshi显然多一秒都不想穿着这些轻飘飘的奇怪布料。

“哎？我是不是说‘要求就是换上这些衣服’？”这次换十代玩文字游戏了，少年笑得一脸天然，“没有说什么时候脱下来啊？这件粉的看上去也还可以，我们还是先去付款吧。”

“……我拒绝。”深知多说无益，黑猫即刻亮爪，试图以暴力手段直接扯坏物品，粉碎饲主野心。发现它的企图后十代慌忙按住乱动的猫咪：“你干嘛，弄坏了多浪费……你敢把它弄坏我就敢刷爆你的卡把所有猫咪装都买下来！”

“即使那样我也不会穿的请你放弃……”Hoshi依然不肯停止抗争，跟饲主一来一回乱打一通，两人争来争去，直到不知谁碰翻了货架上一个塑料盒，卡牌状的东西哗啦撒了一地。

“呜哇，暂停暂停……”十代手忙脚乱地蹲下，放开猫腾出手收拾起落了一地的塔罗牌。Hoshi被这一下弄得也冷静了不少，不再试图强行撕坏未付款物品了。

“看到这个还真有点怀念。”将牌收回塑料盒，棕发少年忍不住笑了笑，又向黑猫解释：“我以前有个朋友是搞占卜的。”

“看来十代さん的朋友们也都很有个性呢。”

“有个性吗？嗯……算是吧，整天满口‘命运’什么的。”十代把盒子放回架子上，露出一点头痛的样子，“反正我永远都看不懂这些东西。”他俯身抱起猫咪，朝结账柜台走去。

几分钟后，被迫穿着粉色蓬蓬裙的黑猫趴在饲主肩上出了门。不过已经平静下来的Hoshi能够淡定地跟饲主讨价还价了：“我最多再陪你玩半小时，十代さん，明天是工作日。”

“OK，那我们去猫咖吧！”

“……就算如此我也不会觉得是在‘同类’面前丢了脸。”

“至少让我炫耀一下我可爱的搭档。”

密布街道的路灯与霓虹的明亮光芒将夜色驱逐出城市之外，Hoshi眨了下眼，看到一家店铺前流转闪烁的光影，点点白光轮转，一个晃眼间竟犹如点点朦胧星光般缥缈不定。这点联想激起它头脑里某根神经震颤了一下，最终使得它开口询问起一个让人不安的话题：“十代さん，最近有想起什么吗？”

被询问的人脚步稍顿，旋即若无其事地继续大步行路：“不知道算不算得上想起来什么……我老是做同一个梦。”

“什么样的梦？”

“我在一个一半黑一半白的地方，”十代的声音比往常要轻，Hoshi不得不全神贯注地去聆听，“梦里面我也不知道自己为什么在那，但没有害怕，只是……很悲伤。然后就看见星光，那个，不是不会动的星星，就是……像水滴一样，一点一点地滴落下去，可是也不是向下滴，是从黑白交界面朝两边同时滴……”

Hoshi忽然感到心脏渐渐缩紧，仿佛心室里出现了一个黑洞，巨大的引力牵拉下心脏不可遏制地收缩下沉，跳得越发剧烈。

十代的叙述还在继续：“然后我就很迷惑，感觉好像有什么遗忘了的东西，可是怎么想都想不起来，再然后我就忽然发现有双眼睛在看着我，就在我面前，冷冷地盯着我……到这里我就醒了。”

“那双眼睛是金色的。”

“哎？你说什么，游星？”

“那双眼睛是不是金色的？”

“呃……为什么你会知道？”

“因为，”Hoshi的爪尖微微收紧了，“这个梦我也做过，十代さん，我也做过一样的梦。”

有什么遗忘了的东西吗？

我们到底忘记了什么呢？

白色猫咪踮着软绵绵的肉垫在橘色灯光充溢的室内穿行，于一个货架旁停下脚步，它似是发现了什么，探出一只前爪往货架底下拨弄着。

“团雪，告诉你多少次了不要乱跑。”一位女士踩着细高跟匆匆跑来，半蹲下来理了理猫咪的长毛，手边一个购物袋软软地垂在一侧，“付完款啦，快点回去试试我们的新裙子吧。”

抱起猫咪的前一刻谢墨斯看清了猫爪下的东西，“哎呀，小淘气！你没把人家的东西弄坏吧？”

她捡起那张塔罗卡片，仔细检查发现没有明显损伤后放心地搁在了货架上。白猫细细地咪呜一声，瞳中映出那枚孤零零的卡牌的图案，斯芬克斯与魔鬼在圆盘两侧各持一端。


	8. 七、记忆的断片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注：当年更新时，楔子与前六章的标题全部都是“喵星人两个半”；而从本章开始到最后，标题变为“牢笼中的微景：喵星人两个半”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/6/30

——“所有活过的东西都必须凋零”

七、记忆的断片

从早上开始，铅灰色的天空便宣告了今日太阳的缺席，气温一直在下降，但冻不住工作日的城市的有序繁华。早高峰已经过了，道路不闲但也不至拥堵。退了休的老人家们在绿地间散步闲谈，目光恬淡，好似真已积攒足够多的人生见识，周遭出现再离奇古怪之事都能淡然化之。不过这个早晨也诚然只是一个普普通通的日子普普通通的开始，天空阴沉也不是因为有什么奇怪的超自然生灵降临，而是其他的小东西——越到中午天空的颜色越接近浅灰，不再沉甸甸的，反而透明起来，不到正午，这座海滨城市便在冬天的尾巴上，迎来了它今年的第一场降雪。

毛茸茸的棕色生物在第一片雪花飘到鼻尖儿上时不由自主地打了个喷嚏，差点非条件反射地把自己缩成一个团子。但随后它抖了抖柔顺的毛，舒展开身子顺着公园小道一溜跑开了。

新童实野町一般不会下雪，包括冬天最冷的时节，自然的季风气候固然是一个因素，人为的热岛效应也是另一个因素。因此，年轻的科学家在偶然的凝神中瞥过窗户，发现灰白天地间飘舞的洁白精灵时，情不自禁地走到窗前，并不试图掩饰心中泛起的一点讶异与惊喜。

毛茸茸的触感扫过他的脚踝，沉醉于雪景的科学家非常自然地弯腰把那团柔软毛球抱在了臂弯里，习惯性地顺了下毛，在感到指尖迥异于平时的触感时才突地想起了什么，一时有点尴尬。

白色长毛猫乖顺地趴在他怀里，仰头用猫咪独有的好奇神色打量着他。黑发青年沉默地跟它大眼瞪小眼了一秒，转身，试图自然点把它抱还给它的主人。“你肯定又错当它是栗子球了。”谢墨斯接过团雪时调侃道，随后又叹了口气，“这都一周了，栗子球没事吧？”

是的，栗子球已经有近一周的时间没有出现在研究所了，团雪会来这里也是因为谢墨斯宣称实在忍受不了突然无猫可吸的工作环境。通常来说，栗子球一两天不来属于正常现象，但像这样长时间的缺席自它开始缠着饲主一起上班以来还是头一遭。游星含糊地应了一声，并没有详谈的意思，谢墨斯目光灼灼地盯了他一会儿，见他不肯败阵也只得放弃了追问，转而去逗自家的猫咪玩儿了。黑发青年不易察觉地松了口气，他并不打算解释这之间的缘由，话说回来，这也无从解释。

在意识到不止十代，自己的记忆也可能具有漏洞的时候，游星突然发现他们的生活里违和感一直没有缺席，它大大咧咧地徘徊在思维边界，根本不用费劲思考就能看到它的存在。然而这么大的问题，他们却保持了这么久的视而不见，仿佛有什么力量刻意造就了一个思维盲区，故意不让他们对现有状况感到疑惑——为什么他们一直没有试图去查明这种古怪日常的源头？明明两人都不清楚人会变成猫的原因，却都莫名地接受了设定，从来没有想过查找解决方法。甚至就连思考到这点时，游星都发觉自己内心深处没有应有的不安。好像他的潜意识其实知晓这些问题的答案，只是在等待合适的时机重新点亮记忆之灯罢了。但同时，这也说明他果然是忘记了什么重要东西，这种现状并不让人安心。

那会儿Hoshi蹲坐在猫咖暖色的灯光里严肃地分析着这些情况，而十代只是沉默地把牛奶碟推给它，出神地揉捏它脑袋顶被粉嘟嘟发夹别起的一小撮毛。黑猫不着痕迹地摆头挣开，一个后蹬腿成功地扑上了饲主头顶。少年被吓了一跳，赶紧摘它下来。

“你听到我说什么了吗，十代さん？”

“啊啊……”十代捋着猫咪身上层层叠叠的蓬松薄纱裙裾，“……等等，这个你压皱了……”

“……十代さん。”

“我有在听啦。”很难说到底靠不靠谱的决斗者前辈吐了口气，在一旁其他猫咪软软的咪呜声中压低了声音，“其实……我早就这么感觉了。”

“早就？”

“这个状态很奇怪但我们却都没去调查……这点。”

“……那你为什么不说呢？”

猫咪海蓝眸子里倒映的人影皱起了脸，摆出副苦相：“我以为我说过了……”

“嗯？”

“就是……其实这一点本身也很奇怪，”十代又开始玩捏Hoshi头顶那撮毛，无意识似的，“很多东西我以为我们已经谈过了，包括这件事……但你今天这么一说，就可能是我本来就记忆很混乱的原因，我记错了。”

黑猫这次没有很快挣脱，而是稍稍眯起了眼，不做声地思考了几秒：“十代さん，你记得些什么？比如说……问题的讨论结果？”

抚摸猫咪脑袋的手指突兀僵住。棕发少年抿住了嘴唇，有一霎他眼底原本温和流动的光彩尽数沉淀，本给人柔软印象的线条骤地锋利起来。Hoshi惊讶地眨了下眼，但这个功夫十代已经冷静下来。

“不要担心。”随后他说，由着黑猫把前爪搭上自己手背。Hoshi又眨了下眼，确定十代的表情并不似平日轻松愉快的样子，试探地问道：“你想起什么了吗？”

“嗯。”简单地认同，十代把Hoshi抱到胸前拉近距离，悄声说：“‘不要担心，不要多想，没有关系，没有问题’……每当我想到生活明明很异常的时候，这些词句就在我脑子里念叨，把我的违和感压下去，所有问题都是这样，我为什么会在这里也是，为什么会变成猫也是，你为什么又是怎么会和我一样变成猫也是……而且不管是什么人，他还让我以为这是我们商量过各种事的结果，肯定是不想让我怀疑吧。不过我刚刚想起来了，这的确不是你跟我说的，是梦里的。”

“梦里的？”

“所有的梦！”十代稍稍咬了重音，“梦嘛，平时都不会记得，但有些时候，就比如上次万圣节游行你把我踩醒那次，那样突然醒来，还是会残留点印象。我现在想起来了，每个梦里都有人在跟我说，‘不要担心，不要多想，没有关系，没有问题’，不停重复……”

Hoshi趴在十代肩头，在捕捉到某个词时眼前突然闪过一幅残留印象。它的确隐隐约约记得，同样在万圣节前后的时点，它常常梦见的东西：流动的深红色，夹杂不规则的圈圈烁金，宛如急行隧道间，从两侧飞速掠过。

这个不明所以的片段让黑猫懊恼地咪喵了一声。即使找到了部分碎片，也远远无法还原事情原貌，到底他们还有多少没能忆起的东西？又是谁对他们的记忆动了手脚，试图让他们无视掉这么巨大的问题，保持异常的日常？

“游星，这周的监测结果你告诉金野了吗？他好像找你要过来着。”同事的声音将游星拉回现下时间点。谢墨斯提醒他一句后也没等回话，抱着团雪朝自己的办公室去了。游星朝窗外最后看了一眼，纷扬的雪花细细碎碎，竟有越下越大的趋势，他思考一下车库的保暖问题，稍微放下了心。姑且将一些让人忧心的事情搁置一旁，不动游星博士在午休结束的铃声里踏出休息室，回到了工作状态。

雪花由最初的冰渣碎末渐渐变得完整，更加轻盈，更加洁白，伴着海滨城市仿若永不停止的风翻飞旋舞。这场雪的大小对新童实野町算是罕见，没多久地面便聚起薄薄一层雪被。紧急临时通知回响在城市各处，宣布为了安全起见，交通系统将暂停骑乘决斗服务。几个年轻人滑下高速，互相抱怨着寻找能暂时停放D轮的地方，踩踏过的路面初雪尽沾靴底，留下几行灰黑痕迹。猫咪与人群交错而过，细小的爪子灵活踩踏鞋印之间未被侵染的洁白，印下朵朵小花，似乎玩得高兴。放学时间较早的小孩子从等红灯的校车窗户里望见它，兴奋地指指点点，试图拉开钢化玻璃窗，又被教师及时制止。棕猫仰头看看那些兴奋的小脸，原地转了个圈，抬起一只前爪冲他们挥了挥，然后突然发足奔过了街角，从孩子们眼里魔术般地消去了影踪。

或许不该随便出来的。跑了一会栗子球停下来，抖了抖身上的雪花，稍微有点懊恼。它也不是完全不认识路，但以这种姿态单独瞎逛还是头一回，得花更多时间辨认周围的景物，一个不留神多走几步，就不知道自己在哪儿了。不过猫咪倒不至气馁，它放缓脚步悠悠走着，四处张望，期待看到什么标志，或车站，或眼熟的店铺。

雪还在下，蓬蓬松松地覆上大地，踩下去时仿佛可以听到它们骨骼碎裂的声音。棕猫晃过一家玩具店，橱窗里有一个精致的星空沙漏，看起来刚被掉过个儿，细小的星星颗粒缓而坚定地向下滴洒。栗子球盯了它一会儿，看着星尘飘散，恍如梦境，模糊间背景化为泾渭分明的黑白。它眨了眨眼，瞥开视线，投往浅灰阴空。

……不要担心。

忽然间猫咪后足发力再次奔跑起来，雪花飘到它身边，又被惯性力带起的气流打乱了轨迹。

……不要多想。

它奔跑的动作轻盈流畅，落足稍稍一点便再向前弹起，身姿灵活，快而优雅。

……没有关系。

棕猫在不算密集的行人中巧妙地左拐右拐，迅速穿行过去，惹得几个姑娘短暂惊叫，但它头也不回，反而加快了速度。

……没有问题。

它像要甩开什么一样地奔跑着。

……所以，你……

终于停下脚步的时候栗子球有些气喘，它稍平复了一会儿，便抬起头来。不明亮的天色下经景物表面漫反射的光线落在异色瞳底，拼凑出最初的公园的模样。而猫咪视线的焦点所在，是绿地边缘一架普普通通的公共长椅，无人问津，兀自披一层薄薄白雪，静静立在路旁。

栗子球慢慢走过去。然而未等完全接近长椅，它便整个僵住了，片刻后猫咪回神，转头看向身后。不远处，一双无人可见的眼睛正注视着它，淡漠的金黄色瞳子波澜不惊，如同沉浮着一整个宇宙的寒冰。

游星从地下车库冲出来的时候雪已经停了，他异常仔细地检查了车库门口的雪地，确认除了自己的脚印外确实没有其他足迹——话又说回来，如果有其他足迹存在，他进门前就该留意到的。

手指间的东西随着走动发出阵阵脆响，棕色小毛球呆在细红皮带上无辜地摇晃着怀抱的铃铛。早上游星把栗子球留在车库时将项圈取了下来，想让它睡得更舒服一点，然而现在项圈还在，猫咪却不知跑哪儿去了。说好的去探求梦里面的细节寻找答案呢？就算深知对方跟安分守己这个词八竿子打不着，青年还是多少有点哭笑不得。但事已至此，也只能去寻找解决办法，他想了想猫咪有可能去的地方，姑且决定先回办公室看一下。

“怎么？有东西忘拿了吗？”伊原看见游星回来，带点惊奇地招呼了一句，游星笑了笑不置可否。周五下午多数人本就下班较早，加上最近来了个教授带着几个需要赶论文的学生，讲妥周六周日借用实验室，绝大部分研究员都提早做完工作把数据备份，这会儿都没了什么加班的理由。所以游星踏回工作场所时四周静悄悄的，甚至听得见平时很难听到的机器运转的微弱低震，他快步走过栗子球平日里主要的活动区域，但没有收获。正在折返时，一道小巧身影出乎意料地窜过他脚边，黑发青年小吃一惊，不留神弄掉了手里的项圈。

铃铛清脆的音色回响在空荡荡的房间，吸引住了身影驻足。游星看清那是什么后感到了另一种诧异：“……团雪？艾米还没走吗？”不过白猫显然对其他东西起了兴趣，迈着优美的步子朝这边走来，于游星反应过来之前躬身一扑叼走了羽翼栗子球铃铛。

“……”

一人一猫对峙片刻，游星率先谨慎地迈出一小步，试着对长毛猫伸出手。团雪歪了歪头，依然盯着他，慢慢放低脑袋，好似要放下叼的东西，却在下一刻倏忽窜了出去，瞬间化身白色箭矢，弹过对手脚踝射去了不知名的地方。铃铛急促的晃动声重复地与墙面碰撞反弹，很快拉远，透出一种委屈般的凄厉，好像被掠走的羽翼栗子球在冲着游星发出求救信号。

……可惜暂时帮不了它，毕竟那一只栗子球还没找到呢。游星看看手表叹了口气，决定铃铛的事下周再跟同事说，当务之急是把不知晃到哪里去的某个猫型前辈捞回来。

抱着试试看的心理，黑发青年搭上了回家的公共汽车。打开公寓门时他立刻松了口气，棕色猫咪趴在沙发上蜷成一团，似乎睡得正香。游星合上门，走过去戳了戳那个不叫人放心的毛团，栗子球发出一声刻意似的呼噜，没有动弹，但显然醒着。

“你怎么回家的？”

“……我也没路痴到真的不可救药啊。”

“我很怀疑。”

“……”

“……找不到你我很担心。”

“嗯，我知道，对不起。”

意外直白的致歉反而让饲主意外，游星忍不住思考这猫是不是玩雪玩着了凉，探手去摸缩在前爪下的猫脑袋。

“……游星。”

“嗯？”

“……对不起。”

“嗯，没关系，十代さん。”青年揉揉猫耳朵，“你是不是去卧室睡？客厅不太暖和。”

“我玩雪把爪子弄湿了。”

“这样啊，那我去放点热水你先洗个澡。”

“嗯。”

……

如同划下火柴后的幻想，注定一闪即逝的虚无美梦，摇摇欲坠前最后的宁静，即使下一秒流星坠落，全面崩盘，自己手中空无一物，也因为太过美丽而产生不了抗拒。残酷而珍贵，异常之中的日常。

棕猫红绿双色的眼瞳倒映着小小的客厅，听着浴室方向隐约传来的流水声。崩坏的序曲无人得听，但那条从未动摇的死之线（Deadline），诚然是迫近了。

“……对不起。”

对不起。

真的很抱歉，把你卷了进来……

我全都想起来了，

我已经……

……

……谢谢你。

Hoshi觉得有人在对它说话，它不确定这会否又是一个充斥不明所以的碎片记忆的梦境。懒洋洋地翻个身，黑猫试着做出些反应，比如伸爪压住在自己脑袋上揉来揉去的东西，不知谁一直不安分地动弹对它的睡眠质量很不友好，于是Hoshi在睡梦中用尽力气压上去。那人动作一顿，模糊地笑了一声，轻轻拿开了手。嘿，你这就放弃了？猫咪迷迷糊糊地想，感到爪子被妥善地放回了自己身下，就翻了回去重新舒服地蜷成一个团，来继续揉啊，我可会抓住你的。

但对方没有再动作，仿佛过了很久，Hoshi以为自己已经沉入深层睡眠时，那人轻声开口了：

“那，再见了。”

不动游星猛地睁开眼，随着意识的清醒感官迅速清晰起来，柔软飘忽的幻觉宛如叠上滤镜特效，顷刻模糊变暗，与眼前的黑暗重叠。

……黑暗？

他弹坐起来时睡意全无，盯着床头闹钟夜光指针的时间可能比往日长一点，然而最后还是不得不理解了事实。

现在是凌晨三点，或者管他，总之天还没有亮。

莫名的烦闷感笼罩下来，他有点不明白为什么这么早就醒了，是原先熬夜太多打乱了生物钟吗？

拉开床头灯，想着去客厅倒杯水。经过书柜时不由自主地盯着看了一会儿，想看到什么呢？那本《荷马史诗》虽然一直摆在显眼的位置，但自己向来没有兴趣呀。

重新回到卧室，坐在床边发呆，并不想再次入睡，烦闷感挥之不去，似是突兀缺失了什么。

游星突然起身拉开衣柜，简单挂起的衬衫T恤没有任何异常，但他伸手探摸向里侧边角。片刻后，随着几声轻响，他摸出了一条细细的蓝色皮带，举到灯下可以看到像是一个项圈，中间位置扣着个Q版星尘龙龙首铃铛，眼睛处镶嵌精心切割的水钻，洒金的材料在不甚明亮的灯光下晕出柔和的细碎光芒。

他将小东西拿到光源处查看，翻过来时发现项圈里侧镌刻着笔触纤细的、显然是特意定做的英文单词：“ _hoshi belongs to yuki judai_”。

他行走在一片流动的深红。

那是仿若凝固的光芒的不知名物，夹带一圈圈不规则的金色扭动着，从两侧飞速掠过。他好像是在隧道里。为着一个目的，他不断前行，意志坚定，心无旁骛。D轮再次加速，卷带起道道红色流光。事到如今，这里究竟是何处，已经非常清楚了。

他听到悠长龙啸，不是虚景投影的模拟之声，而是充满力量的、真正的龙啸。银色巨龙于他头顶铺展双翼，洒落点点星芒，随他一起、带他一起向前疾行。

流动的道路，红龙长吟；破碎的记忆，梦境的终点，黑白交界处星尘跳跃闪烁。淡漠的金色眼睛隔着高空转向他，那个声音比起说话更像直接将信息投影入他的大脑：“又见面了呢——

“——羽蛇神的眷属，你在寻求什么？”


	9. 八、轮回的终点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/7/12

——“没有谁应该承受悲哀的永恒”

——宇宙是怎样诞生的？

最初的宇宙里有哪些东西？

我们的世界是如何形成的？

唉，你们这些孩子，总是喜欢问一些其实不需要思考的东西。探求自然规律是为了帮助生活过得更好，那么找到那些够你们应用的知识就行了，非要逐本溯源地了解“背后的意义”干什么呢？

但我也理解你们。好奇心是进化的产物，可惜进化并不是一个严格精密的过程，这些细小的副作用不影响整体生存，便也不至于被自然选择淘汰出局，这并不是你们的错。

那好吧，就让我来满足你们的好奇心，把答案尽量简短地总结给你们吧：

因为不确定性原理，在极端短小的时空里，任何事都有可能发生，比如，一小块时空突然从一无所有中产生；而时间与能量又是一对共轭量，同样因为不确定性原理，在极小的一段时间里，即时间非常确定的一刻，能量就会非常地不确定，也就是说，突然无中生有地产生超级巨大的能量，而我们都知道，质量与能量是可以相互转换的。这个世界也是一样，从虚无之中骤然爆发出来，在最初的十之负三十四次方秒的小段时间里发生了多得无法想象的变化，宇宙暴涨着出现，物质也被制造出来。

啊，好的，好的，我知道啦，你们不喜欢这些玄乎的物理名词。那我换一种方式，把不友好的科学词汇丢掉，替换成任性的神明概念之类的，这样好吗？

既然决定这么做，那接下来就是故事的时间了，关于宇宙的故事，孩子们都喜欢故事呢——

《牢笼中的微景：喵星人两个半》

八、轮回的终点

宇宙起源于纯粹的虚无。也就是说，最最开始时什么都没有，空间啦，时间啦，世界本身，全部都是不存在的。

时间与空间最先出现。起初它们只是重复着出现又消失，无法稳妥地固定下来，直到某一次，它们幸运地赶上了神明出世。

是什么样的“神”？呃，我该怎么跟你们描述呢？嗯，这样好了，你们可以想象成东方龙那样的，金光灿烂，气势恢宏，身姿庞大，看一眼就让人觉得，哇，果然是神明该有的姿态呀。

神明与时空互相锚定，后者得以确定下来，最初的宇宙开始形成，那里只有刚成型的时空和盘踞的神明。神明本身就是这个世界全部的物质与规律。

但神明不满于这样的世界，于是以生命为代价创造了万物。它死前流下一滴眼泪，从中生出一张卡片，联系着所有从神明生命中诞生的物质与规律。卡片决定正反面后，刚形成的物质也随之分化。

——虽然我想说分化为“正反物质”，但这里果然还是用其他词比较好吧？嗯……那就“光”与“暗”吧——

刚诞生的物质分为了“光”与“暗”两种力量，它们激烈冲突，相抵相泯。最终，“暗”略胜一筹，消灭所有的“光”后充斥了整个宇宙，成为了世界的物质基础。

到了这一步，一切才算开始奠基，最初的卡片记录了第一行信息——它在之后的岁月中还会事无巨细地记录下世界的所有，甚至以此就世界的未来做出推测。宇宙慢慢演化，也终于一步步变成了今天的样子。由此看来，我们都是从创世神的力量中诞生的同胞呢。

嗯？那张神奇的卡片现在在哪里？那当然是在核心次元啦，核心次元之所以被作为十二个次元的“核心”看待，正是因为最初的卡片存在在那里。

哎，你们连哪一个是核心次元都不知道啊？

……也不知道为什么世界演化成了十二个次元？

看来我们的故事还很有说头呢，孩子们。

先说世界演化为十二个次元这件事吧。其实原因很无趣：它仅仅因为“十二”刚好是满足这个世界的基础规则所需的最低次元数罢了。这是创世初的十之负三十四次方秒中形成的规律所决定的……啊，再说下去就不得不扯上更无趣的物理学了，如果有感兴趣的孩子，过会儿我可以单独告诉你计算过程，不是现在，现在是故事时间。

总之，我们的世界划分为了十二个次元，一般我们用星级对它们予以编号。刚刚说的“核心次元”其实就是四星次元。那个次元你们应该很熟悉，和其他次元相比，它要“封闭”些，从那里到达别的次元或从别的次元到达那里都需要多费些力气，连通度没有其他次元间那么高。所以精灵们去那里的较少，而且多是通过决斗怪兽的卡片媒介，毕竟这法子省力气嘛。

至于为什么四星次元显得有些特殊，全解释清就说来话长了，我简单地总结一下吧：第一，它是创世之卡存在着的次元；第二：它是率先演化出具备灵魂资质的“生命”——也就是人类和精灵共同的祖先——的次元；第三，它发生过相当不好的事，导致它与其他次元间隔开了些。

不过四星次元也不是唯一的特殊次元。生命经过数亿年漫长的进化，渐渐充满了大部分次元，唯独一星与十二星的两个次元没有正常意义的“生命”存在，而且那两个次元与别的次元间的隔阂，某种程度上比四星次元还要夸张呢——毕竟是可以简单理解为“地狱”和“天堂”的两个次元啊，都是与“生者”的世界格格不入的地方。

哦，说起来，这个世界的诞生有一点极其神奇，听完宇宙起源故事的你们注意到了吗？

就是“神明”的存在。

概率究竟有多么微小？从一无所有之中随机产生的东西，居然是拥有“心灵”的生命，以自己的意志牺牲了自己创造了世界。

不过正因为世界是如此诞生的，它才会是现在的样子呢。所有从创世神生命中出生的“灵魂”，都能承袭一部分原初的力量，所有具有“心灵”的存在哦。

傻孩子，你们当然有。只是这份力量几乎是均匀地散布在了整个宇宙中，每个灵魂分到的部分也就特别稀少了。不过还是会有用的，最简单的例子，当你们齐心合力去信仰一个“神”的时候，你们的力量就能集中起来，最终那个“神”会真的被你们创造出来，它的初始力量，则是所有信奉者的合力。

而另一方面，“神”也可以将它的力量委托给其他的灵魂，精灵还是人类都可以，被选中的灵魂就能够集中到比较多的力量了。不过经过漫长时光的话，无论“神”还是“人类”还是“精灵”的灵魂，也都能够逐渐吸收本来散布整个宇宙的力量，越来越强大吧。

嗯，“轮回”的灵魂啊？那就是另一种情况了，因为一般轮回时灵魂会因为新生而重塑，原本积攒的记忆与力量也会重新回归大自然呢。

为什么我说“一般”？呃，你这孩子真敏感呀。是的，存在着特例。应该说就我所知，最典型的，只有一位。

要说的话，这倒是一个有些趣味的故事，准备好了吗，孩子们？

“光”与“暗”战斗之后消失，“暗”充斥宇宙并建立起了现有的世界，但这并不意味着彻底稳定。“光”仍然不断地出现，而“暗”也持续迎战。

又是为什么啊，你们的好奇心确实很重呢……这个事情比较神奇，我能说的也只是一个猜想——没什么办法验证的猜想哟。

我猜，最初卡片分化正反面时，随之分化为“光”、“暗”两种力量的物质其实是等量的，但是彻底等量它们也就彻底相消变回纯粹的能量了，世界也无法诞生出来，幸运的是，旋转的卡片与因惯性旋转慢了的物质，造成了一种“不对称”——在卡片“正面”对应的世界里，“暗”多了一些；相应的卡片“反面”对应的世界里，“光”多了一些。

结果就是，我们现在所处的世界，便是那个“暗”胜出的世界，但在卡片的反面，另有一个“光”胜出的世界，两个世界的物质基础不同，造成了各种性质的相似或不同……抱歉，又扯上讨人厌的科学词语了，可我没有更好的表示方式了……总之，因为光暗一碰上就会互泯，我们无法去那个“光”的世界，那个世界假如具有生命意识，同样也无法到达我们这里。但是毕竟是同一张“卡片”的正反面，所以物质间相互的渗透还是有可能的哦？

哈哈，都说了这只是我的猜想而已。“光”会不断出现的真正原因，果然还是最初的最初“光”与“暗”本就具备同样起源，这一条比较合理。因为原本是相同的东西，所以即使在“暗”胜出的现在，“光”也还是可以制造出来，毕竟宇宙间的基本规律没有严谨的因果关系，蕴藏着相当大的可能性啊。

不过因为一种“守恒定律”的存在，“光”一旦被制造出来，必然伴随等量的“暗”的产生，最终它们又会在激烈冲突间相消相泯。宇宙里这种事无时无刻不在发生哟，之前一个孩子听说这事后，还说了句有趣的话：那么，宇宙是“光”与“暗”战斗的战场了？这个描述很生动，你们应该可以轻易地理解。

然而，这场战斗只是在高高的真空里，与生命满布的星球无关吗？

孩子们，还记得吗？我们的世界是从“心灵”中诞生的，这一点非常神奇也非常关键。很多东西一旦跟“灵魂”扯上关系，就会产生意想不到的变化。

比如“光”与“暗”的纯粹物质力量。

有一点我需要跟你们澄清，作为纯粹的“力量”，不论“光”还是“暗”客观上都没有正邪对错之分。我们会说“光”是坏的，“暗”是好的，仅仅因为我们的世界是诞生在“暗”的物质基础上的罢了，从我们这些由“暗”的力量怀抱里出生的生命的角度来看，想要毁灭“暗”的“光”才会是“邪恶的”——假如从那个我假想的“光”的世界的角度来看，“暗”反而会是“邪恶的”呢——话是这么说，但既然我们身在了这个“暗”的世界，那对我们所有生命而言，“暗”当然就是好的了，而“光”则是坏的。

这“好坏”最直观的表现就是，“暗”维持宇宙的秩序，而“光”破坏宇宙的秩序；这样的两股力量跟具备“心灵”的“灵魂”拉上关系后，也各自产生了相应的变化。

狭窄一点，直接说“人心”吧。“人心”的“黑暗”与“光明”跟宇宙的力量是完全不同的概念，为了防止混淆，我姑且称它们为“心之暗”和“心之光”好了——唉，这些定义全都是按照你们这些孩子的喜好来的，因为人类进化早期光亮的世界代表能直观了解环境的清明的视野，黑夜的世界则代表看不清环境潜藏物的危险，你们就推崇“光明”躲避“黑暗”了；但也无所谓，你们的世界本来就是你们自己定义出来的嘛——由于“人心”自然地会存在“善”与“恶”两类念头，灵魂又天然地具有力量，便分别形成了“心之光”和“心之暗”。（跳脱一句，这两种心灵力量很可能就是“精灵”的起源，最早的“精灵”大概就是失控或其他原因分裂出的具备力量的灵魂碎片，或直接是整个与心灵力彻底相融的人类灵魂。）对于想要毁灭宇宙秩序的“光”来说，“心之暗”能带来的规则崩坏、生灵涂炭正是它可以利用的目标。

“光”的力量飞掠过充满生命的十个次元，受到影响的生命欲望增幅、道德意识减弱、集体认可度下降。混乱从未止息，自生命诞生以来，心的光明与黑暗便一直冲突不断，贯穿导引整部历史诗篇。而“光”的存在大肆增幅着“心之暗”，使得混乱升级，在聚集到足够的灵魂下意识的信仰后，“光”甚至诞生了一定的自我意识。尽管根植于“心之暗”、在人类无意识中诞生的邪神不在少数，但这位“破灭之光”也足够凶险了。到了这一步，“暗”必须对生命世界采取些措施，消去这个“光”的“灵魂”。

“暗”的选择非常简单直接：以生命对抗生命，以灵魂对抗灵魂。那个孩子也因此与我们全部都不同，他直接由“暗”创造而出，他的力量不是承自创世神的原初之力，而是物质分化之后的“暗”的力量，真正意义上的根植于目前的宇宙本身的力量。因为性质不同，他的力量不会随转世消失——之前也说了吧，一般的灵魂力是直源自创世神的，这种力量几乎均分于全宇宙，就“暗”而言没有辨识度；而这个孩子的灵魂力是“暗”给予他的，仅他一个，宇宙可以很轻易地把他与其他人区分开，在使命完成前，不会回收他的力量。

十个次元，十次战斗，十世轮回。这位独特的灵魂被交付力量，也被交付使命，从“生命”的层面，完成“光”与“暗”的战斗。

辅助的职责由一位非精灵非人类的奇妙存在接下。存在化为白须老者模样，带着新生儿随机降临了十个次元中的一个。那个时候世界还很古老，人类与精灵共同散居在所有次元中，刚刚建立起基本的集群秩序。老人寻到了最安宁的一方地域，将孩子交给一户愿意收养的人类家庭，自己隐居在附近的精灵群落。

孩子像寻常生命一样成长，人类家庭抚养他教导他，视如己出。战斗并不确定何时会进行，老人虽是自创世初便注视世界的古老存在，但不能预知未来；“暗”作为现有宇宙的创造者，却也只是纯粹的力量——就算我用了很多感性化的描述也改变不了这一点——没有生命意识复杂的思维能力。不过战斗不会因此被错过：“光”“暗”同根相克，“暗”的降临必然会引起“破灭之光”的注意，并吸引后者到来，共同完成无休无止的战斗的这一环——事实上依据目前的经验，在“暗”到达一个新的次元不到二十年后，“光”就会自己找上门来呢——在那之前，孩子就如同普通人一样生活着，甚至不知道自己的使命。

接下来的故事应该很简单了？无非是十多年后这个次元的“破灭之光”的意识找上长大的孩子，二人战斗，最终孩子把“光”消灭？

太过顺利可不符合墨菲定律哦，孩子们。

作为纯粹力量的“暗”当然不会想到，它创造的东西再特殊，也是一个“灵魂”。“灵魂”，拥有“心灵”的存在，这意味着什么？

我直接告诉你们当时出了什么事吧。“破灭之光”到来后，和平的村镇再不安宁，邪神带来了恶意与混乱，抚养孩子的双亲在火光中丧命。那一刻力量失控了，暴走的“暗”之化身消灭了对手的“光”，却无法收敛停下。

十几岁的青少年，心思柔软，感情丰富，亲眼目睹最重要的人消失，对于年轻心灵的震动是天塌地陷级别的吧。老人跟着精灵赶到时，悲伤的孩子陷入了对“力量”的偏执——假如自己更强大一些、更有用一些，就能保护家人了不是吗？疯狂之中他对外界的呼唤置若罔闻，这样下去，只会造成更大的灾难吧？

别无他法，只有心灵才能打动心灵，老人只得求助于暂未离开这个次元的灵魂们。辅以精灵的祈祷，孩子的双亲自愿将全部灵魂力献出，制作出了奇幻的金属。这是能“懂得”人心的神奇物质，它搭起了直通心灵的桥，将亲人们的呼唤传递到孩子心中。愤怒融化了，执念消散了，哭泣中完成了这一世使命的孩子为宇宙的法则识别接收，记忆封存，回到最初的婴孩，等待下一世轮回。

知晓了这件事潜在危险的老人拿走了一部分金属，以防此类事故再次发生。在之后将孩子交给领养家庭时，还会警告他们最好不要与孩子有过深的感情交流。

（说起来，当时“暗”之化身暴走时四星次元正好运转到那个次元附近，并在“愿望”的力量起作用时被波及了；老人之所以只拿走了一部分金属，是因为大部分的金属“响应”了四星次元一个国家人们的“愿望”，转移到那里去了呢。这引发了一系列意想不到的后果，不过那就是另一个故事了。）

然而仅仅得到“警告”，人们就一定会听从吗？“情感”的存在可是“暗”这种纯粹力量无法考虑到的东西。老人也清楚，但无法干预宇宙的事务，只能做好本分工作，在孩子完成任务时带他去下一个次元，在暴走可能发生前做好措施，注视着知道或不知道真相的想要与孩子建立联系的人们义无反顾。每一世的轮回，孩子在世上的时间不会超过二十年，但总有人试图站在他身边，包括失控的时刻，总有人试图拯救他。不过对于宇宙而言，这也是一件好事吧，如果灵魂持续暴走，宇宙就失去了对他的控制了啊。

哎，怎么了？喂，别哭啊小家伙……很悲哀？这有什么悲哀的？这是宇宙的决定，是孕育了我们的世界为了从“破灭之光”里保护我们做下的决定哟？世界的牺牲品这不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，总要做出选择，对于整个世界来说，这种选择已经是最合理且受伤最小的了啦。

那个孩子现在怎么样了？啊，说起来，确实目前已经到了第十世了啊。

由于四星次元的隔离性，最后一次战斗是在四星次元进行的，这一次比之前的要不顺利得多。第一，核心次元本身的价值使得那里的“破灭之光”最强大，又是最后处理的次元，经历过悠久的时光，敌人只会更强；第二，那孩子第九世的一个同伴，为了他从人类变为精灵，以决斗怪兽的身份继续守护他这一世，却因为各种原因——小孩子还是不要理解了——反而受到了“破灭之光”的影响，带来了非常巨大的额外麻烦——本来应该可以不暴走地解决问题的，结果还是暴走了一回；第三，因上面的二号不顺利试图融合十二个次元，而且在那之前就暴力打开了一星次元来封印孩子朋友们的灵魂，又带来了一个意料之外的三号不顺利。

具体是这么回事：这个次元“破灭之光”的“灵魂”原来和其他次元的一样，规规矩矩地附着在人类或卡片精灵身上，环游环游世界做做坏事，找到那孩子后也正常地开打正常地被干掉了；结果二号不顺利早在那之前就已经受了影响，寄宿了一部分“光”的力量，被宇宙识别为另一部分“破灭之光”，在跟那孩子战斗的时候，趁着次元动荡的间隙，这部分“光”转移去了一星次元，形成了另一个基于“心之暗”的邪神，也就是三号不顺利。它中二地管自己叫“DARKNESS”，仗着自己盘踞着一星次元和“破灭之光”这么多年打下来的江山…我是说积攒下来的“心之暗”方面的信仰，试图一鼓作气吃掉整个四星次元。可惜宇宙的“暗”把它识别为“光”的一部分，随后可想而知，这位“DARKNESS”被“宇宙之暗”的化身揍回了一星次元，估计较长时间都再起不能了。

到这里故事也差不多了，最后是正义一方的胜利，真是太好了！对吧，孩子们？

……

……

小家伙，你还在这里干什么？

……

故事的结局？

……

……对哦，说起来……他是你的主人吧？

……

被宇宙直接创造的灵魂，“暗”之力的持有者，仅仅为着与逃逸到灵魂层面的“光”战斗而出生的孩子；在十世轮回的末尾，任务完成的时刻，这样的存在会有什么结局……其实你知道的吧？

……

……会的哟。

我说过了，“暗”只是纯粹的力量，没有生命意识复杂的思维能力，你对着夏日烈阳说求求你不要那么热了，太阳会明白你理解你吗？

所以会的，“暗”一定会在任务结束的时刻，回收它的造物。

记得吗，那个孩子的每一世，都不会超过二十年，你不是第一个想要救他的，我见过足够多的人和精灵的尝试了，目前为止，很遗憾。

……

……你们这些孩子怎么总有这种误解，我不是神明哦，不仅做不到全知全能，就连力量都和你们拥有的一样普遍常见哦？

而且我以为你知道呢，这不是宇宙的决定世界的法则那些框死的东西，而是他自己是怎么想的呢？如果一件关系到全人类的事只能他来做，他会逃避责任吗？

……

很遗憾啊，羽翼栗子球。

时间所剩无几了，你要回去吗？

……

……！

……嘿小家伙！稍等一下。

那 个 孩 子 来 了。

……

……好的，在最终结果之前，请再等待一下吧。

……

“对”“错”是相对而言的，基于每个视角的主观性，各自有判断标准；

那时候时空偶然的偏差确实催生了一系列后续影响，多出了更多选项，但我不会说时空出现了“错误”，或某个可能的未来“正确”；

这些事我没有评价的权力，说到底，我不过是个看戏的罢了，别人的故事，我无权评判。

那么，这个闯入他人故事，带来其他可能性的孩子，会做出什么样的选择，引导什么样的结果，就让我继续观望下去吧。

“又见面了呢——

“——羽蛇神的眷属，你在寻求什么？”

（这一章的内容有些奇怪所以将↓当年我在章末加的东西↓也放上来：）

PS：老爷爷就是那个老爷爷，GX第139集鳄鱼哥回忆杀里出场两分钟台词十句一看就是编剧临时兴起编了个设定硬塞进来的那个神秘人。感谢GX剧组 **专注挖坑不填** 方便同人放飞自我的 **良苦用心** （棒读）。

PPS：本章涉及物理理论包括“不确定性”、“宇宙暴涨理论”、“反物质”、“宇称不守恒”、“时空扭曲效应”、“量子隧道效应”，当然当我说“涉及”就真的仅仅是“ **涉及** ”，99%的内容都是我自己在胡说八道……强行把自己对这些伟大物理理论极其浅薄无知的了解搬过来并擅自变形好方便以我流偏好来“解释”YGO世界的“起源”，这样的做法希望热爱物理的朋友们不要揍我；

初代霸王的暴走联系上亚特兰蒂斯的覆灭还顺便（根本看不出来地）铺垫了“游星粒子”的起源，这样的脑洞希望YGO编剧大爷们不要揍我；（谁让大爷们非要管鳄鱼哥的义眼叫“‘奥利哈刚’之瞳”。）

以及这章我虐啾虐得爽飞希望各位看官不会揍我……


	10. 九、既定的历史

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/8/12

＊所以说节奏什么的已经放弃了……这章应该把伏笔全部收完了，如果感觉有被我遗漏的烦请指出（士下座）；

＊前一章好像写得太过分了…稍微解释一下其实上章就是在串ygo前四部动画世界的世界观（因为个人的诡异偏执脑将自己也只是一知半解的现代物理学化用进去把一切都建立在了“科学逻辑”的基础上，但本质仍是串世界观）：万物起始，创世之卡（ZEXAL源数龙，源数代码）→正反分面，光暗斗争（GX破灭之光篇的世界观解释及某最弱终boss一句话的世界诞生记）→十二次元，“地狱”“天堂”（GX的次元数量坑联系末篇“DARKNESS的世界”及DM的“冥界”设定）→“生命”进化，信仰生“神”，心之光暗，魂育“精灵”（DM关于“精灵”是人心或灵魂的产物的设定，DM和5D's的“神明”设定——包括好的神比如光创三幻神红龙，以及“邪神”比如佐克地缚神——及“神明”的战斗）；串完整部动画系列的后又串了一遍GX破碎的四季主线（关键是“光”是唯一的boss…）；

＊十分对不起，这章依然继续废话（现在说这篇东西本质其实就是一个疯狂设定厨的自娱自乐自high好像也晚了）；

＊前方依然巨量二设出没中。

（↑上述为当年更新此章节时的一些补充说明及废话↑）

——“始于终结的歌请你安静地听”

九、既定的历史

“我觉得你们还蛮喜欢类似的环境的，”它说，“请随意坐吧。”

暖色调灯光禁锢在流光溢彩的玻璃罩，从不高的天花板低低打量下来；落地橱窗擦得晶亮，有种冰雪般的干净，窗外是灯火通明的城市夜景，车水马龙，人来人往，但没有明显噪音。房间面积不小，只是满满当当地竖着一排排整齐的陈列柜，全部堆着稀奇古怪的玩意儿，挤得空间狭窄了不少；一小方地面空出来对着柜台，摆着一套小小的幽灵桌椅——设计成看上去好像白色方布被圆盘托着悬空的款式——半透明亚克力材质在橘黄灯光拥抱下缓和了现代艺术的锐利灵气，反透出股怀旧似的随和。

“话说你倒是不怎么吃惊。”

扫过漆木桌面的动物尾巴柔顺的长毛洁白如雪，跃下柜台的动作即使在同类间也显得异常优美，它迈着步子仪态万方地走上前来，溜圆的金黄色眼睛带着猫咪独有的好奇神色。黑发青年低头对上它的视线，海蓝眼瞳沉着却压抑着什么一样。

“你是谁？”

“无名之物，不足挂齿。”白色长毛猫嘴巴并无开合，比起说话更像直接将信息投影入对方的大脑，“你可以继续叫我‘团雪’，星龙王。”

“就是你一直监视我们吗？”

“只是注视，”金色瞳子波澜不惊，折射近乎无机质的光线，“我注视的东西很多，不过我不否认你们比较引人注意。”

青年短暂扫视过柜台——红色细皮带静静躺在木质品表面，棕色小毛球软绵绵地趴在上头——被团雪带走的羽翼栗子球项圈。

“他在哪？”

“你们这些孩子怎么总有这种误解，”应该是叹息的话语却听不出太多情绪，“我不是全知全能的神，宇宙之暗去了哪里是宇宙的事务，我这种小角色管不到。”

“我不找‘宇宙之暗’，”不动游星说，目光又落在另一样东西上：柜台角落摆放的一对猫型羊毛毡玩偶，“我找一个叫‘游城十代’的人，你一直看着吧，他去了哪里？”

白猫转开脚步，跃上两张幽灵椅中的一张。“自主灵魂的决定，更不是我管的着的了——请坐吧，我不觉得我们会谈很快。”它坐定后转向空间里的另一位，宠物猫外表的神色可以形容为天真而讨巧，尽管那对眼依然缺乏生命该有的温度，“我猜星尘龙并没有告诉你太多。请先了解一点，我无意也没有能力跟你们为敌，被选中者。”

龙吟声低沉悠长，浅浅回荡在空间中，激起圈圈可视的波纹，店铺背景颤动着，若被揭穿的拙劣绿幕特效。“冷静点，羽蛇神，”话语突然脱离了猫咪小巧的身体，同样荡涤在更高的空间里，“好歹算认识那么多年了，即便你不怎么信任我，多少也明白我不会与你为敌……哦，好的，好的，你这护短的孩子。”

白猫重新转动眼珠，锁定愤怒真正的来源。“那孩子的去处我不知情，”它说，“我可以做出推断、猜想，假如你需要，我也会把情况尽数告诉你——你不必信任我，”它歪了歪头，呈现出一种冷漠的真诚，“你自己做判断，你也看到了，我没有阻扰你的能力。”

“那是谁打乱了我们的记忆，不是你吗？”

“不是我。”猫咪肯定地说，“这是副作用，我只是尊重了下他们的要求。”

“他们是谁？”

白猫停顿了一秒：“……我还以为你多少想起了什么才过来的。”

“我是想起了什么，”游星稍稍侧过头，他身畔空间波动得最厉害，迸溅点点星光，好似什么东西在保护着他向对面奇怪的生物示威，“一年以前也是红龙带我来的，不过那时，我见到的是一位老人。”

“我现在觉得宠物猫看起来可爱一点。”团雪——不管究竟是什么东西——说，“那么当时你过来的目的，想起来了吗？”

“也是为了十代さん的事情，是吧？”

“是的。我会说那是个‘意外’，”猫咪抖动一下耳尖，一缕金丝似的光线在空气里缓慢流动，扭成一圈螺旋，随后消散，“五维跳跃，临时虫洞，宇宙间常有的小意外，刚好被他赶上了一个。”

一个无伤大雅的时间轴波动，纤细蝴蝶扑闪了一下轻薄翅翼，可能性迅速推翻重组，原定的未来出现了震动。

我见到那只“蝴蝶”时，他踏着红色流光硬生生闯入了碎片空间，与他灵魂相连的银白巨龙威胁力极高地掠过我头顶，一眼就能认出是哪位神明的眷属。这一类的神明多是护短的，纵使我没什么所谓，也对无端得罪它们没有兴趣，只得打起十二万分精神来应对这个不请自来的孩子。

他走上前，怀抱着一只棕色的猫，我一下子就认出这是前几天遇到的那个孩子。不同时代者能意外交汇，想是时间问题上出了什么偶然误差。这倒是有点趣味的。我想，看着黑发的孩子语气坚定地询问我，有什么拯救的方法。

十世轮回，肃清对手，既得结果，宇宙顺理成章地打算回收它散布到“生命”界的力量。如果我猜的不错，它应该是预备将灵魂投放入一星次元，让寄宿“暗”力量的那孩子与蛰伏一星次元的“光”的分支灵魂最终相消相泯，彻底结束在“生命意识”层面的“光暗大战”吧？这是原定的规划，世界小小的牺牲品，本就是为了这次战斗才被制造的生命，终结的末途。

然而有其他的孩子们不肯接受呢。

那位老师很聪明，不得不承认跟炼金术师交流真是便利，他们深谙“等价交换”的道理，不会无理取闹，亦不会贪得无厌。那位精灵就要感性不少，一直用一副想要直接撕了我的表情看过来——过了几天差点被羽蛇神的龙糊了一脸射击音速的时候，我觉得这点大概是守护灵们的通病。

可是撕了我也没有用哦？你们怎么总有奇怪的误解，对于这个世界我是真正无足轻重的玩意儿啊，随便某个一星凡骨宝宝都比我存在感高。

不过跟孩子们争辩也没有意思。我将宇宙的战斗说与他们，希望他们死心。这不是什么阴谋什么打倒反派什么只要有爱就能救赎之类的童话故事，这是坦荡而冷酷的世界的决定，它不会在乎单个孩子的问题，它只在意所有孩子们的生存，牺牲极少数去换得其他孩子们的平安存活是它古久以来的做法。精灵激烈地责问为什么偏偏是十代？其他人不可以代替吗？它就乐意奉献一切只要解脱这个该死的责任……那个，我大概理解你，可是“宇宙之暗”从一开始就只有这一位，真的无从替代呢。

而且，假如他不是这样的孩子，你们还会相遇、建立起现在的羁绊吗？所以为什么不能珍惜相遇的缘分，不后悔不遗憾，仅是为着“相遇过”就能温柔地走下去自己的人生呢？

显然我的安慰没有任何作用。差不多知道会是这种结果，毕竟我理解这些孩子们的心情，但我理解没有用，现实是无可奈何的。这时灵魂迟迟不肯前往十二星次元的好好先生问我，有没有什么办法，能够从宇宙眼皮底下把那个孩子“藏”起来？

我自己就是半附身在猫身上，结果不会被接纳灵魂之处吸引了喵。他说。

他们最终决定试一试，因为那个孩子马上就要死了，一旦灵魂脱离这个次元，宇宙就会按部就班地完成预定的轨迹，再也无力回天了。不一定成功，更大的可能是各种意想不到的副作用，炼金术师说，可比什么都不做要强。

欺瞒宇宙的代价由精灵们支付。猫咪是幽灵老师的恶趣味提议，反正当时情况下选择什么都差不多。我没有说即使这样长远来看还是不会有什么“意义”，我不会说出来。我理解孩子们的想法，尊重他们的意志，世界物语的参与者是他们而不是我，他们乐意为了自己希望的事情努力，我不应该去干扰什么。

然而我依旧清楚，尝试是徒劳的，对面是宇宙的规则，目前能有的资源状况，就算集中所有次元的精灵的力量去对抗它，也不能撼动它万年前创造那个灵魂时决定的事务。要否定宇宙规则所需要的条件说简单也简单：只有担负世界级责任的灵魂，才有资格和能力去否定这份责任。但是，世界选择它的牺牲品时并不会不顾及对象的意愿，它向来只选择那些会心甘情愿地主动选择为一个广阔群体放弃自己的孩子；这些孩子都不会在意自己的牺牲，更不会为了自己逃避责任放弃救赎全体生命。

不过他们也确实争取到了一点时间，宇宙的识别被暂时混淆了，远不到一劳永逸，但诚然被拖延了。炼金术师和他附身的猫留在我这边，我尊重那位老师的想法，送他去了其他次元寻找可能的办法。那孩子的精灵则承受着欺瞒宇宙的巨大压力，我得说，这是这些孩子最可爱的地方，为了所爱之人别的什么都不在乎了。

他们走前让我看着那孩子，其实他们不说我也会看着的，和我一直以来所做的事一样，这么特别的孩子，不多分点注意力怎么行呢？

结果就被敏锐的“蝴蝶”追踪上了。星尘龙在我的空间里哗啦啦飞舞一圈，落回了主人身后，我看着对面的孩子们，感慨时空开的玩笑可真凑巧。情况比预计的还要糟糕，宇宙的反应很快，我没有时间通知其他人，即使通知了也没有时间商讨。既然羽蛇神的孩子询问了我，那我就告诉他一个最快的可行方案吧。

那孩子毫不犹豫地做了选择。我说什么来着，能被世界选择的孩子从来不会在意自己的牺牲。将他们的生命共享，靠羽蛇神的力量掩护再加上时空错位，应该能大大降低宇宙找到它的孩子的效率，只是强行将人类灵魂塞进猫咪身体的副作用就是记忆会有混乱，在之前那个孩子身上已经验证过了，而且扯进这样一件事，想要从宇宙的搜寻下全身而退也不可能了。之后我联系了炼金术师和精灵，他们对这个结果很惊讶，还是表达了对意料之外的来者的谢意，但他们也请我帮一个忙，将那两个孩子记忆混乱的部分引导一下，掩盖住他们对异常日常的担忧，在他们找到解决方法之前，希望他们能至少过上一小段平静些的日子。

我向来尊重孩子们的决定。唯一不太高兴的可能是羽蛇神，我理解它的心情，最喜欢的孩子卷进了非己任的浑水，肯定让它不开心，可又无法就这种乐意拯救他人的品质责怪自己的眷属。最后我只能由着它在这边大发一顿脾气，把我蜗居的空间打了个稀巴烂。我倒是没什么可抱怨的，横竖最初就是我自己主动下水的，要不是觉得似乎会很有趣，接下了帮助没有生命意识复杂思维的宇宙实现灵魂层面的战斗的任务，我也犯不着被孩子们敌视。

“这一年来我只是单纯地关注着事情进展，尽量不干扰你们的生活。”白猫抬起一只前爪抚上胸口，“我发誓除了扮演一只乖乖猫欺骗了一位尊贵的女士的感情外，我没有做任何坏事。”

对面的青年不吃它这套，望着空间那头摆放的羊毛毡玩偶，海蓝色眼睛像沉着冰山。

“但拿走他留下的痕迹，试图假装什么都没发生过的，是你吧？”

白猫放下前爪：“执行的确实是我。”它仿佛笑了，无机似的眼珠直直望过去。游星攥紧了拳头，一个声音回响在脑海。

……对不起……

“为什么？”他直截了当地问。

团雪只是静静地看着他。一人一猫对峙片刻，游星率先呼了一口气，抛出另一个问题：“按你的说法，我们不应该察觉到违和感，他怎么又都想起来了？”

猫咪舔一下爪子，淡淡叙述道：“当然是因为‘时间’到了。你的力量的确大大拖慢了宇宙的搜寻进程，可只要他本质还是那样的孩子，‘暗’总有一天会找到他。

“虽然我答应过其他人在他们找到办法前不让你们想起来这些事，甚至帮他们给你们下心理暗示。但‘办法’从一开始就几乎不存在，而现在没有时间了，最终决定，显然，应该由你们自己做。

“我直接将实情告诉了他，毕竟是他的事情。他的决定已经做出了，由于你用自己的灵魂给他作掩护，等待宇宙强制回收必然会伤害到你，所以他选择在那之前主动切断联系，独自面对自己的命运，还拜托我把他在你生活存在过的痕迹抹掉。喏，这种选择，得说我毫不意外。

“不过呢要真这么顺利解决，我也不必特意来梦境等你了。大概半个月前我知会了羽蛇神宇宙的动向，因为担心你，它就把星尘龙的力量放了回去。我无权干涉任何神明的力量，做不到在星尘龙存在的情况下彻底修改你的记忆，当然也完成不了那个孩子的要求。

“星尘龙还记得我，我猜它会带你来找我的。这就是直到此刻的全部情况了。你还有什么想知道的吗？”

本应显得耐心而礼貌的问句从白猫那边传来却不存在丝毫的感性意味，冷淡的金色眼睛机械地反射着垂下的灯光，透着公事公办的色彩。而坐在它对面的人明显已恢复了冷静，望回来的目光坚定沉稳，并不因它无害的可怖动摇分毫。

“只有一件事，”游星回答，“究竟还有没有‘办法’？”

这一次团雪看上去是真的笑了：“你还是想救他。”

“‘办法’是什么？”青年不为所动地重复。

“‘几乎没有’。”猫咪也重复道，“非要说的话，倒也仅有一个不是办法的办法……只是我怀疑你们做不做得到。”

“不管多么渺茫的希望，我都要试一试。”游星的言语掷地有声，沉甸甸地回晃在拥挤房室间。白猫轻轻摇了摇头。

“我不是质疑你想救他的决心，”团雪说，“有些东西，牵扯到这个世界的‘真实’……

“我觉得你有必要知晓一些事，你们一直有在跟它们的表象打交道，但它们的内核，没有任何人或精灵确切挑明过，自然也从来没有流传过。

“因为是非常……惊人的‘真实’呢。在弄清全部情况前，还是先不要鲁莽做出选择哦？”

有些事情没有人挑明不代表它们不存在，而“存在”的东西尽管都是合理的却并不一定拥有“意义”。

你们需要的话我当然会告诉你们，至于能不能理解、理解出了什么，那就是你们的事情了。一直以来我都注意着，尽最大可能不对你们的选择做出干扰，只负责满足你们想知道的信息。

所以，你们的问题我会最诚实地、也尽最大努力地回答。

关于类似“我是谁，我从哪里来，我到哪里去”“为什么不能互相理解”“生命的意义在何处”等等的带有哲学味道的问题，我会说深入研究一下，其实都是在寻求“世界的本质是什么”的答案——一方面，了解了“世界的本质”，自然也了解了诞生于世的每一样事物的“本质”与它们之间的联系方式，而任意的“个体”（包括你自己）的本质和与周围事物的联系方式当然也包括在内；另一方面，正如分形几何学揭示的自相似性，一水一汪洋，一花一世界，了解了某个单独“个体”（包括你的“自我”）的根本性质与跟周围事物联系的方式，由小见大、推己及人，也可以推理出整个世界的根本性质。

哎呀，已经不耐烦了吗，孩子们？

那么我们还是来讲故事吧；故事，童话，古老传说，有人物有情节有想象空间的东西们总归还是要有一点趣味的。

孩子们，还记得之前我告诉过你们的，四星次元的特殊性吗？

除了作为创世卡片的存放地和作为“生命”的起源地外，还有一点是它“发生过相当不好的事”。

但具体是一种什么样的事态呢？

我姑且认为你们还没有忘记，万物是怎样自创世神的生命中诞生，灵魂为何天然地具有力量，宇宙的光暗大战如何波及生命次元；在讲述这场大战的故事时，我随口提到了一个跟故事主体无关的小小插曲，关于“宇宙之暗”第一世的暴走事件，那起事件发生时，四星次元刚巧运转到那个次元附近。

巧合吗？还是必然的结局随机选择了一个偶然降临？远去的古旧时光间，人类与精灵共同栖居大地，刚刚发展出原始的国家制度，四星次元作为生命的发祥处，拥有最美丽富饶的一个国度。而在那个国度里，形形色色的人类与精灵既安居乐业，又会在日常生活里抱怨些小事情。比如说，另一个次元动荡不安的那一天，这个国家里一位珠宝匠不小心多磨了一下，做毁了一条精致的金项链，他懊恼地想着要是有什么东西，往上面一补，就可以把链子重新连起来才好呢！而店铺外一位无业酒鬼跌跌撞撞地走过，杵在酒肆门口掏了半天口袋也没找出半个银币，他嘀咕着要是天上下起钱币雨，砸他一脑袋才好咧！酒鬼背后一位砍柴人一边查看用钝的刀一边唉声叹气，他自言自语着假如有什么神奇的东西，能够制作出永远锋利的刀刃，那该多好啊！就是类似这样的小小愿望，不同人甚至精灵脑袋中都会时不时转两圈的对更好生活的向往。恰好，那一天动荡的次元里，因为孩子父母的“愿望”诞生了一种以生命意识的灵魂为原料的奇幻金属，组成它们的微粒之间有序地联系保留下了一部分形成“意识”时所用的排列方式，而四星次元那个瞬间正好转到了这些“懂得人心”的新物质的感应范围内。于是“回应”了人心“愿望”的金属“跳跃”到了这个国家。它们是灵魂回返物质界的产物，既能“感应”到人类的心灵之声，做出比一般物质强烈得多的“回应”，又能联系自然界本身，源源不断汲取能量；因此从材料方面来说几乎是“万能”的，适用于各种物品的制作。那个国度的居民面对天降至宝，将其称之为地球的礼物，国家也在这样物质的帮助下越发强大繁荣。到这里为止，听上去是一个美好的故事，对吧？

但是，孩子们，还记得我先前顺便解释过的，关于“人心”的“黑暗”与“光明”吗？“自生命诞生以来，心的光明与黑暗便一直冲突不断，贯穿导引整部历史诗篇”，“心之光”和“心之暗”，人类自己用比喻式界定的“善”与“恶”，互相的角力构成了这个世界高级意识生命整部惨烈的文明进化史。而且信仰聚力可成神，基于“心之光”信仰可以诞生善意的神明，基于“心之暗”信仰也可以诞生邪恶的神明，这些力量争斗又将情况变得更为复杂严重。

物质本身不存在对错之分，“回应”“人心”的性质也完全只是它的自然属性，但人却需要区分“是非”。因为只要有一个个体想要损人利己，社会道德的平衡便会出现波动；及时定义“错误”来抹消这种个体的出格行为是最好的，不然其他个体也会不服气地要求相同的权益，进而有很大可能模仿同样的行为，这样做的个体数量一多便成了集体，法不责众，道德也失去了它的约束力，长期以往，更有很大概率造成难以想象的后果。当年那个国家就是如此，第一个被“心之暗”吞噬的人只是很普通的情绪突然爆发——因亲人的离世，没有工作沉迷酗酒的人突然发了疯般嫉妒起世间的一切，嫉妒精灵漫长的寿命，嫉妒其他人可以无忧无虑地笑出声，嫉妒自己被悲伤击垮时还在正常运作的全世界——谁都会有不爽的时候，不同人有不同的排解方式，这位酒鬼先生过去也就是深夜在谁都看不到的地方喝喝酒跳跳脚骂骂街这样算了。然而他这一次情绪失控时，“懂得人心”的物质就广泛存在于他的国家里，当然有一部分对他的心灵愿望做出了回应。首例“异变”便发生了，被强烈增幅的“心之暗”和被强行灌输肉体的力量，已然化身怪物的人只剩下了对全世界浓浓的憎恨，其他什么都没有，连外貌都发生了非人的变化。怪物袭击人与精灵后，产生了更多的不幸者，甚至有人目睹重要之人的死亡后当场疯魔，而有了“前例”的物质们“解读”到有些相似的情感愿望后理所当然地采取了相似的处理方式；于是，怪物与人厮杀，人变成怪物，怪物与怪物厮杀，然后怪物再与人厮杀，一切开始缓慢地失控崩溃。到了后来，“学习”了一点“经验”的物质们只要“感应”到相似的思绪情感就会条件反射地进行同样的处理方式，反映到人那边看，就是会“增幅”“心之暗”，导致人怪物化。被增幅的大量“心之暗”聚集下意识的信仰，新的邪神因此诞生；而那个国家的王试图调查事情真相，却无法从只具备非常低级的类意识的物质处得到真实原因的信息，反而被孕育中的邪神引导，误以为这些物质是“星球给予人类的考验”，检测人类是否可以“战胜‘心之暗’”，而结果是不合格，所以他应该“顺应星球意志”，帮邪神降临毁灭人类。看，孩子们，事情的发展十分的出乎意料了吧？

后来呢？后来那位王的父亲和女儿不愿承认他的行为，寻求了精灵的帮助。虽然这个故事是万年前的，但“生命”真正的起源还要悠久的多，自远古积攒的“心之光”信仰下诞生的三位无名之龙，率领当时的精灵界与邪神决一死战。战斗破坏惊人，邪神被打败了，文明毁灭了，无名之龙封印的同时四星次元也被推离了轨迹，与其他次元间的联系变得不那么紧密稳固了。

故事到这里还没有结束呢，万年后，也就是从我们现在的视角看的不久前，那位借助邪神力量活到了当时的国王先生终于又攒够了使邪神降临的灵魂——灵魂“天然地具有力量”嘛——搞了不少事，因为在精灵界也弄得挺大的，你们应该多少都听到过“‘传说之龙’重新出动大☆集☆结！”这类的消息。哦，噢，有个小朋友举手了，嗯嗯对的呢，就是被你家主人干翻的那只过气邪神哦，有人对这件事的详情感兴趣可以问你吗？嗯，谢谢。好的，总之最后国王先生的阴谋被有名到我们都如雷贯耳的那个孩子制止了，详细的我就不多说了，谁想知道的话栗子球会很友好地跟你讲述的，私下交流哟。

故事就是如此，而故事存在的意义都是为了揭示什么传达什么。那从这个历史故事里，你们看出来了什么东西了吗？

“心之暗”，“心之光”，“生命”，“历史”。注意到了吗，孩子们？这个“世界”的“本质”。创世神以自己的生命与意志创造的世界，对具备越高级的“意识”的“生命”越是“偏爱”，而人类被赋予了如此得天独厚的条件，心灵的力量比可以想象的要有力很多；“心之光”与“心之暗”两种心灵力量的拉锯战，正组成了文明与历史的反复循环。

“心之光”从不曾消失，而“心之暗”也一样，后者聚集到一定地步便会威胁人类种族本身（多是造出一个邪神降世），然后前者便会通过各种方式与它对抗。冲突常常是大型的，多数时候两方都会元气大伤，造成或不造成后续影响，根基相似的故事一幕幕上演，历史就这样轮回往复。

“心之光”常用的对抗方式我原先也有提到，神明们是可以“选择”人或精灵的灵魂，将力量托付给他们的。举一个最典型的系统，羽蛇神与地缚神——“羽蛇神”不是那位神明原本的名字，是几千年前玛雅人给它取的，它诞生的时间远远早于玛雅文明萌芽期，因为太早了生命意识还没来得及进化出太复杂的语言，就简单地叫它“深红色的龙”；但我觉得“羽蛇神”这个名字更优美更可爱，所以我个人就一直这么称呼它了——这二者的战争差不多跟智慧生命的进化史等长，也就是说，它们是最早诞生的一批神明之一；“心之光”聚集信仰诞生羽蛇神，“心之暗”聚集信仰诞生地缚神，地缚神回应堕落心之暗的人们，分别形成不同的图腾给予他们力量允许他们尽情放纵，拖其他人下水，这批人被称为“暗印者”；羽蛇神精心选出心地善良正直的人类灵魂，这些灵魂和普通灵魂一样轮回转世，只在战斗将要进行的时候，羽蛇神会将自己的力量化为不同图腾集中给他们，同时赋予他们战斗的使命，这些人被称为“龙印者”；神明的战斗，便以暗印者和龙印者的战斗来进行，地缚神的“正体”，就是最初的暗印者们的灵魂化作的类似精灵的存在，与其对抗的则是羽蛇神的力量与其眷属灵魂力相结合后形成的精灵。它们差不多五千年打一次，地缚神作为最初的邪神之一，吸纳“心之暗”的拉仇恨值能力还是可圈可点的。喏，是的，这场战斗的本质和生命意识层面的“光暗大战”一样，其实就是“心之光”和“心之暗”的战斗，毕竟根本来说，不管哪种“神”都是由人类的心灵中诞生的，所谓“神明”间的战斗，事实上本质完全是人类自己跟自己的战斗……尽管这么说，这种战斗却不是无义的，整体上看，就像宇宙的“光”不断出现又与“暗”相消相泯，保证宇宙的秩序一样，“心之暗”与“心之光”碰撞消却，保证人类的历史跌跌撞撞地向前。这种状况差不多和气球类似，饱饱地吹起来然后再放气，或者应该说有点像心脏搏动的舒展收缩，循环之中，文明辗转前进。

要我说这种体系和决斗怪兽体系的出现一样，体现出的是世界已经在很努力地缩小战斗的规模了（比喻式的说法，宇宙本身就是在运作着而已，没有“意识”化的复杂“情绪”）。“心之光”这边明显尽量依靠极少数特别优秀的代表灵魂去对抗“心之暗”那边层出不穷花样翻新但基本不是想毁灭人类就是想统治人类的邪神们。对于普罗大众，只需要安安心心地过自己的日子等着被世界专门选出来的英雄孩子们拯救就好啦；但我觉得普通孩子们也没什么可抱怨这点的，按照世界运作的根本，说到底不论被选择的英雄还是英雄的邪恶对手，其实都是所有的人类一起“造”的嘛。这种事让我评判一下性质，就是海洋中被捕食的鱼群，通过牺牲整个种群的个别个体，保证其他大部分个体的存活——除了那位“捕食者”同样是鱼儿们自己创造出来的，而被奉上祭坛的小鱼比起完全随机多了一点规则性。

……欸？“残酷”？要是“心之暗”完全消失就好了？你们为什么会这么想？

……哦……

……这一点是我疏忽了。抱歉，我看问题时习惯了，讲述的时候也是默认的，忘了你们对这一点没有意识。

孩子们，这一点或许比之前所说的心之光暗拉锯战下的循环历史还要再深一层，也更贴近世界的“本质”，也……可能更加出人意料的“残酷”吧。

当我把心灵力量简单分为“心之光”和“心之暗”的时候，你们有没有考虑过它们分别根植于的基础？

对，就是“善”与“恶”。我想说你们有没有考虑过为什么人心会天然地同时存在“善”与“恶”两类念头？

这牵扯到善恶是非观，而我前面说过了，“纯粹的力量客观上没有正邪对错之分”，被划分的“正邪”只是以生命意识的视角看待；“物质本身不存在对错之分”，需要区别“是非”的是人类自己。道理，规则，本质，宇宙按照它的基本规律存续着，诞生于相同宇宙的事物们全部基于这个相同的根基发展而来，不管走出多远，理清轨迹还是可以回到同样的出发点。“善”与“恶”是人类自行规定的一对反义词，然而却其实同根而生，具有完全是同一个的起源。

这是怎么一回事呢？

仔细想一想，孩子们，人类在说到“恶”时，基本是在指什么样的行为？

是不是基本都是不加控制自己的情绪、欲望并损害到除自己外的其他事物——特别是其他人类，扩大说人类种族自身——的行为？

而“善”呢？是不是基本都是指那些给其他事物——特别是其他人类，扩大说人类种族自身——带来益处的行为？

意识到了吗？

对于“生命”，无论是单独的生命个体还是一整个生命物种集体，唯一有“意义”的且唯一重要的即为“活下去”。“生命”的根本性质，就是让“生命”尽最大可能延长存在，持续生生不息。

就“个体”而言，为了满足这份唯一的“意义”，应该尽全力保证自己的需求（生命意识进化到一定程度除了“物质需求”还诞生了“精神需求”，将情况进一步复杂化，但究其本质仍然根植于这份自然性，这里我就不探讨“精神满足”的复杂度了）；就“集体”而言，为了满足这份唯一的“意义”，应该尽全力保证尽可能多的可繁殖个体的存活。

由于个体生命终有尽头，“集体”的存活才是一整个生命物种唯一需要在意的，但集体的存活依靠于一定数量（越多越好）的个体的同时存活实现，因此个体为了自己更好地生存努力争取这样的行为完全无可厚非，因为没有“个体”也就没有“集体”。但只有单独一个或少量个体存活也远远达不到“集体存活”的要求，故而对“集体”来说，最重要的就是如何保证最多数目的个体更好地生存，即单独的个体在进行满足自身需求的行为时，不能危害到其他个体满足自身需求的行为。

基于这点分析，“恶”通常便是个体全力满足自己以至损害到集体利益的行为，“善”通常便是个体懂得为集体做出让步的行为。人类的善恶观变来变去，到底还是逃不出这点基础，看你究竟是为了一己私欲，还是心怀他人。但是，不管哪边，都是基于生命本身最根深蒂固的自然性发展出的——满足自己需求的行为是出自个体想要活下去想要活的好活的开心，生命最根本的性质；牺牲自己需求符合集体需求的行为是为了全种族的延续为了整个物种能一直“活下去”，生命最根本的性质。你们可以看到人类推崇“善”唾弃“恶”的行为是群体性的，简单解读就是为了整个物种更好地繁衍生息。

到这里你们也该能意识到了吧？矛盾从来不是“不存在绝对的‘恶’也不存在绝对的‘善’”这样的问题，而是人类自己界定的“善”“恶”根基上本是同一样东西。由完全相同的根生长来的两样事物，除非连根拔起，把它们同时抹消，不然绝对无法单纯消灭其中的某一个。

但是那个“根”，其实是直接联系着宇宙最基本的规则呢（背后的道理我还是不说了，说到现在就已经太长了啦），真的要挖掉的话，只有彻彻底底地抹消现有的一切才行哦？

所以呢，人类的历史这个样子就完全没办法了，“心之光”和“心之暗”也只能一直打下去。一个人如果连自己都不爱的话，无法推己及人，也无法爱任何事物，因此不可能要求一个人完全牺牲自己的需求去符合集体的需求——话又说回来，集体的需求本来就是“尽可能保证数目最多的个体的需求得到满足”。

真的毁灭人类的从来不是神明，而是人类自己；真的拯救人类的也并不是英雄，都是人类自己。

是的呢，往轻浮了说，所有的苦难啊救赎啊，所有的爱恨情仇啊对“意义”的思考啊，所有好的坏的，所有“文明”与“历史”，其实都是人类自己在投入地跟自己玩过家家。

如果吓到你们了我很抱歉，世界是这般模样，我也没办法唉。

……

哎呀？关于“意义”的话题？

孩子们，你们存在在这里，不就是最大的“意义”了吗？

最早的最早，世界还只有创世神一体存在，它既是“个体”也是世界的全部，那个时候世界绝对没有这么多纷繁复杂的事情。但是创世神用生命否定了那个一成不变的世界，推动了第一张卡牌，于是形形色色的角色出现了，故事接连不断地编织。现在的世界正是创世神梦寐以求的，有冲突有和谐有欢笑有眼泪有温柔有残酷，不再是一成不变的世界，而是持续变化永不停止生机的世界。

这样的世界本身，不就是最大的“意义”了吗？

……单独“个体”的意义啊？

那是自己寻找的哟。

你们每一个“个体”，都是这个世界的主人公之一呀，即使是世界的“本质”这种宏大的东西，也绝对不是提着你们的木偶线的木偶师，实际上，我觉得你们才是“主人”，共同提着名为“世界”的巨大木偶的丝线。

你们做出的每一个动作，都会反映给那个大木偶吧，然后它会在你们所有个体的意志下持续起舞。

继续前进吧，孩子们。

你们的选择，我会一如既往地注视下去。

“所以，这是你们自己的选择。”团雪说。

白色猫咪语气平淡，几乎有种慈爱的感觉，仿佛它刚刚讲述的确实只是一场小孩子过家家的玩耍过程，而不是人类万年来反复重复的随时面临毁灭威胁的战斗历史，及世界法则让人惊愕的“真实”。

它的视角看到对面的青年低垂头颅，双肘支住桌面，前额抵在双手上，一个思考的动作。

“……这种事情，”游星缓缓开口，“我从来没有听说过……”

“但是有‘接触’过，对吧？”

“‘游星粒子’，”黑发的青年苦笑一下，“我试着计算过它引导永动机负面旋转的参数，想要避免这种情况，但结果……跟粒子本身没有关系。”

“它们只具备非常低级的类意识，”白猫歪了歪头，“灵魂回返物质界的产物，保留了一丁点粒子形成高级意识的排列方式，也就比一般物质跟人心‘共鸣’的频率高一点，的确没有高级到足够分辨善恶是非。”

“‘善恶是非’么……”游星喃喃低语，团雪把脑袋正了回来，看着对面人尝试理清思绪的模样。

它突然笑了。白猫的嘴巴张开，溜圆金瞳微眯：“三万年了，这还是头一回，让我看到两条小鱼碰到了一起；尽管这个系统刚出现时我就好奇过这种情况，但时代的交错都很巧妙——或者说因为一段时间战斗一次足矣，没有充足准备同时出现多场——要不是时空开了个小玩笑，还真的是可遇不可求。”

“你想说什么？”青年的目光越过交握的指尖投射过来，蓝眼睛聚着凝固的风暴。

“你不必信任我，星龙王——不动游星，”猫咪念出了对面人类的名字，语气意外的庄重，“我会毫无保留地提供信息，做判断与选择的是你自己。

“我将宇宙运作的本质告诉你，只是为了更好地回答你之前的提问，我相信你已经理解那个答案了。

“我并不想催促，然而现在剩下的时间不多了，可以的话——

“——请选择吧。”

（↓当年更新第七章以后，中二过头的我故意对评论区的读者提出了“金色眼睛的是谁？”的问题，然后开心地看到所有人都猜了霸王，也就是跳进了我挖好的坑；故而后来更新这一章时多打了一些如下的废话↓）

PS：团雪的瞳色见楔子，它是全篇第一个被外貌描写的对象；（作为瞳色控为了埋这条线后面描写到这只猫都不能提瞳色忍得好难受啊…）

（还有它真的不是BOSS……）

PPS：那个倒霉国家就是亚特兰蒂斯，而团雪讲故事的对象默认是可爱的一星精灵群特别是栗子球大家族；

PPPS：你游戏王全代主角都是天使。（said it with深沉的负罪感）


	11. 十、Nein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/8/12

——“带你逃脱这段宿命。”

十、Nein

作为一个人，不动游星的生活很有规律：朝八晚六，由于机械运作良好所以拥有的可喜双休，周六风雨无阻地去孤儿院干义工；

作为一个人，游城十代的生活很不规律，尽管他声称都是原先不得已的昼伏夜出的生活习惯的锅，自己已经在努力整改了，但看起来收效甚微，而在他找了份很潮的打工后连甚微的收效都收回去了。

“我开始怀疑当初是谁骂我通宵打程序了。”黑发青年捏捏眉心，头痛地看着几乎是亢奋地敲打着电脑的同居人，窗外黑夜如漆表示时间已经相当不早，而对面人穿着整齐一副随时准备外出的样子。

“你那时白天又不补觉。”十代熟练地切换下一个待练账号，“所以快点去睡觉，工作狂人。”

“你一会儿还出去吗？”

“啊啊，出去。”少年嘴上回答着手上还没停止暴击，“有个预赛……对了游星，这周末帮我组一下同调卡组呗？”

“行啊，不过你一会出去没关系吗？”话音刚落感到一股莫名的寒意，游星扬起了眉。

“……尤贝尔桑刚才是不是瞪我了？”

十代扭头一笑：“它说它不是路痴，你早点休息不用担心。”

“说的也是……晚安，十代さん。”

“嗯嗯，游星晚安。”

泼墨般的天空里几缕丝状云懒洋洋地盘旋，被城市过于明亮的灯辉映成暗粉色，点点星芒浮动，追着风的脚步一起挣脱出云雾，清明地俯瞰大地。体型小巧的生物收回与疏星对视的目光，无声无息地跃下楼顶，数十层楼的高度对没有翅膀的哺乳动物基本都是致命的，但它落地的姿态十分轻盈，且依旧悄无声息。它慢悠悠地晃开去，有几秒暴露在路灯下，洁白长毛扑上一层橘光。

“以你们的视角来看，这个结局不算坏吧？”猫咪没有开口，信息穿越高维空间拉起灵魂对灵魂的直接交流通道，“至少你们想要的目标达成了。”

白猫加快脚步，小跑起来，脖子上的东西因此碰撞发出脆响——它戴着一个红蓝相间的项圈，两个造型精致的小巧铃铛挂在上面。它仔细聆听着另一边的信息，微微动了下耳朵。

“会怎么样？我也不知道呢，因为没有先例啊。”

“……”

“……他们说了什么我的确知道，但是你们自己问他们会不会更好？因为感觉好像是有些牵扯‘隐私’问题的事……”

“……”

“你们想一直盯着我我也没有意见，但是很无聊哟，我建议你们回去。现在这种情况，星尘龙，你已经不需要顾忌羽蛇神那边的问题了，完全可以大大方方地呆在那孩子身边；以及你，小家伙，我能做的都结束了，包括因为原本的运作轨迹跟你家主人的交集，再盯着我我也变不出任何花样了哦？还有你，幽灵先生，那孩子已经没事了，你可以安心地选择是去十二星次元、还是继续飘飘荡荡看最终会消散还是会变成精灵了。”

白猫猛地一扑，躲开了忽然旋开的玻璃门，闪烁的霓虹组成“时光”二字的精致招牌下，一位女士刚刚推门出来，显然被吓了一跳。猫咪优雅地半转身仰头，金黄眼瞳映出面前人形。

“哎呀，小淘气。”女士捂住嘴笑了起来。

白猫细细地咪呜一声，蓬松的长毛尾巴一甩，回身头也不回地跑开了。它奔跑着，渐渐融入夜色，倾听世界重组运转的咬合轰鸣。它胸前的铃铛清脆地碰撞着，某一时刻那声音戛然而止，棕色毛球的铃铛和银色龙首的铃铛同时消去了踪迹，白猫简单道了句再见，下一个刹那猫咪的外形也隐去了，四星次元的边界起了点儿极微震动，好像某个存在从次元内部把自己扔进了次元间隙。那点儿动静很快散去了，一切重新归于宁静。

……

客观存在的世界没有对错这种主观的东西；人类发展过程中，“好的”与“坏的”的主观判断结果是一体两面的双生花，同时积累营养，同时绽放。

将力量集中在少数个体，以他们之间的战斗完成互相的力量消磨，维持世界的平衡。这样的体系刚刚出现时，我就相当好奇一件事。

因为它的实现依赖于自觉的“善”的引导。这个世界里每一个孩子的心愿都会被平等地尊重，即使是被挑选出来去进行自我牺牲的孩子，也不是世界强迫他们这么做的，而是处在那样的条件下时他们自然而然的“自主选择”的结果。因为善良，因为想要保护其他人，因为想要保护其他人的愿望如此强烈甚至可以置自己于不顾。他们不会否定自己的责任，就算告诉他们战斗的本质只是人类多愁善感的自导自演，他们不过是为了这场剧目能够更持久地表演下去而必需的消耗品，他们也还是会选择拯救他人吧。

于是这里出现了一个有趣的冲突。我忍不住想，要是这样的孩子互相结识了，到了“选择”的时刻会怎么样呢？特别是，假如他们的战斗非常严峻，至于生死攸关的地步，其他的孩子应该会想拯救那个孩子吧？可是同样背负着世界级的责任，而自己的责任只能自己否定，不否定自己的责任自然没资格劝说他人否定自己的责任，但否定责任又是唯一的拯救那个孩子的办法；因为善良的本性他们会想拯救那个孩子，然而他们的本性又都不会否定自己的责任……哎呀呀，这种矛盾冲突可是真的很有趣了，光是想象这种情况下他们可能说什么做什么，我简直就能打发几万年时光了。

不知道是不是世界也想避免这类冲突，这些孩子们的时间几乎都是错开的。按照正常的历史发展轨迹，这样的情景我只能想象一下，无缘得见。

直到由时空的偶然偏差，带来如此的一系列后续影响。

说老实话，我稍微有种梦想成真的奇特感受，也许应该说“开心”？这个世界是为那些孩子们准备的，而我创世初始就跟他们格格不入，理论上任何“愿望”都不会被回应；是您的垂怜吗，创世神？为了提醒我这个世界还是跟我有些“关系”的？

羽蛇神的孩子也让我吃了一惊，这么久以来我还以为自己再也不会感到“吃惊”了呢，可是这一次诚然是出乎了我的意料。当那个孩子抬起头来露出一副豁然开朗的神情时，我习惯性地预估了一下他得到的结论，结果我却错了。

“我相信人类。”他说。

羽翼栗子球带我们去找到了另一个孩子。我没有打扰他们的交流，也没有刻意偷听，但是这个世界发生的一切都会落入我的眼中。我看到宇宙的小鱼不可置信地瞪大眼睛，望着对面微笑的另一条小鱼，有一瞬忽地真心实意地觉得，我一贯注重“整体”而不特别看待“个体”的思维方式实在太过于生硬无聊。

正是这样我才猜错了那孩子的选择方向。我以为他们即使知晓了人类的自相矛盾，也仍会本着“大局”为重，担下世界交给他们的责任，我以为这件事就是把一个人和一个种族放在天平上，虽然会有遗憾，但该怎么选择是显而易见的；然而那个孩子却理解到了另一种东西，以我的惯性思维无论如何也想不到的方向，他选择了“把‘选择权’还给‘全人类’”。

即使看到人类无法根除的矛盾，自娱自乐的战斗，不断重复相同“错误”的历史，他还是“相信人类”。

拯救人类的既然是人类自身，他说，那么两条道路就是完全一样的，不论他们代不代表人类去战斗，他都相信人类可以最终让“善”赢过“恶”。

该说不愧是最早在“心之光”信仰下诞生的神明之一一开始就选择的孩子吗，对人类自己可以开创的未来充满信心。确实，从他的思路来看，“否定”世界交付的东西并不是逃避责任，而是让全人类都参与进人类自己的战斗；这是一种全新的体系，区别于集中力量借少数几个代表一口气解决，而是每个人都平等地成为了战士，每个人都应该努力在心灵的善恶斗争中取得善的胜利，让无数细碎的力量汇聚为光芒闪耀的人类未来。

“说是‘否定’世界的要求……我只是想把决定未来的权利还给全人类；我相信人类自身的可能性和希望，不用依靠‘英雄’也能够战胜自己不好的一面，开创未来……所以，十代さん要不要也信任一下？”

同样在旧日体系下被奉上祭坛的小鱼沉默良久，终于握住了另一条小鱼伸出的手。

“真是说不过你……我当然也相信啊。”

选择已成。世界回应了孩子们的心愿，接受了这份“否定”。既有的体系重新洗牌，不论善良的“神明”还是邪恶的“神明”都失去了联系人心的力量。从此以后，人类自己的“心之暗”和“心之光”的斗争结果只会及时反映到人类自身，神明再也不会充当缓冲地带了。

那两个孩子也从世界的责任间解脱出来，可以像普通人一样生活了。我稍微帮了点忙，那个无意间跳跃了时空的孩子“跳跃了时空”的事情是没办法改变了，我就帮他在这个新的时代安顿了下来，包括了一些身份安排和记忆微调。正好伴随世界规则重组，这点小动作应该属于可以接受的。

他的精灵同样能够回去了。我看到它跟另一个孩子道谢，不过那孩子似乎是没有看到精灵的力量；充当翻译的孩子添油加醋地多说了一些夸张的形容词，在对面人不好意思的笑容和精灵无奈的目光中爽朗地笑。

最后送走两个精灵和一个幽灵一只猫后，我回到了观测点。

以三维视角来看的不规则立体碎片式卡片仍在以仿若永恒不变的速率旋转，我读着新出现的记录代码，将又一段故事铭记脑海之中。

新的物语，还在持续编织。

继续前进吧，孩子们。

END

（……？）


	12. （删除）十一、牢笼之中（删除）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/8/12

（——“虽然结局或许注定。”）

~~十一、牢笼之中~~

（最初的最初，创世神用生命否定了只有自己存在的一成不变的世界。它死前留下一滴眼泪，以及一个“愿望”。

眼泪生出最初的卡片，在不久后演化为记录全世界的半个阿卡夏之书——别想了，能够实现全知全能的时代随着创世神的死亡一去不复返了，这卡记得最详细精确的只有“过去”；“未来”的话它虽然可以基于已经发生的事情来“预测”，但不会特别精确，而且时间拉得越长越不精确。所有抱有精确预测未来的幻想的孩子，请去好好学习混沌动力学。

我是为什么会知道这些？

因为创世神还留下了一个“愿望”呢。

——“想要看看新诞生的世界是什么模样。”

很简单很普通的心愿，却在新世界诞生的瞬间永远失去了实现的机会。而作为已经毫无意义的补救措施诞生的便是我了。

显然，建立在创世神生命上的世界，对“生命意识”的特殊对待和对它们的“心愿”的回应从一开始就镌刻在规则之中了。

很长一段时间跟我为伴的只有那张无聊的卡片，和一团不明所以的不是打来打去就是撞来撞去的物质。我看着这个世界如何落成，生命如何演化，蹲在那张除了记录就是记录的卡片旁边数它的代码增长速度，几乎以为自己是另一本阿卡夏之书——然而不对，我具有和那些从四星次元出来的小东西们相似的“高级意识”呢。

不过并没有什么卵用，只会意识到那个卡真的就是张死板的卡，我跟它碎碎念的所有东西都是砸给了真空，它还连记都不会记，毕竟我和它一样被划为直属创世神不属于新世界的东西，不在记录范围内。

于是漫长的岁月间除了看世界连续剧无所事事的我也只能去思考那些孩子们的存在本质和意义，尽管这些东西完全不需要我管——他们自己都不管好嘛——但没办法，我没事干啊。

只是思考的终点似乎都不怎么乐观呢。

我试着想象过一个没有天然的力量的世界，那里没有对于“心愿”的回应，“高等意识”本质就仅仅是自然存在的类似超级复杂的程序的东西。虽然由于我只认识自己所处的世界，无法精准想象，但我觉得至少那个情况下，孩子们不至于跟这边一样太过危险。

各种意义的“危险”。

唉，孩子们就是玩过家家太投入了，自己造出英雄魔头，自己扮演无辜者与加害者，简直乐此不疲，玩得不亦乐乎。孩子们，你们是这个世界的宠儿啊，这个世界是会认真“回应”你们的思想心愿的啊，你们已经把自己的文明玩毁灭很多次了啊孩子们，还要继续吗？看着你们最近的进化速度我很担心呀，这把再玩下去，可就不只是文明毁灭次元封闭这点儿程度的破坏力了噢。

而且……

新的变化发生后的现在，已经没有安全阀啦，全凭你们自觉呢，吹得太鼓气球是会爆炸的哟。

喏，算了，我说出来也改变不了。

纵使无法跳脱出不确定性的规则所在，那张死板的卡片在大方向的预测上还是有一点参考价值的。

更别说早就有从“破灭的未来”到过过去的人们了。

历史这种东西，就像全人类的“人生经验”，理应是拿来参考避免“犯错”的教科书。可惜我看了几百亿年的电视剧，不仅孩子们，整个世界都陷在宇宙初始就决定了的根基规则中，它的变形丝丝入扣，扣紧了整个的世界进化史。人类文明的反复循环不过是其中一环而已。

好像一个牢笼呢。只是没有这个“牢笼”也就没有任何依附，生命可不是笼中鸟，而是牢笼壁上的花纹。我这个咋一看格格不入的存在，也是身处同一个笼中，和全世界一样。

但即使文明重复着辉煌覆灭，生命却也还在生生不息，宇宙在以刚刚好的速率膨胀，世界持续轮转。

所以，孩子们在牢笼中的游戏，也将一直一直地持续下去吧。

继续前进吧，孩子们。）

——《牢笼中的微景：喵星人两个半》

——La Fin.


	13. 构思相关

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没什么别的可说的，直接将当初我完结掉这篇节奏崩坏思路清奇的东西后说的原话都搬上来吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/8/12

【游十游无差】【清水】《牢笼中的微景：喵星人两个半》目录及构思相关

  
目录：

零、楔子及注意事项

一、铃铛

二、万圣

三、玩偶

四、双子

五、冬日

六、星尘

七、记忆的断片

八、轮回的终点

九、既定的历史

十、Nein

（十一、牢笼之中）

番外：第一千零一幅风景

构思相关：

（章节数： ；

章节名： ；

章节名对应的Sound Horizon专辑： ；

对应专辑在SH系列的地位： ；

章节名与专辑的对应关系： 。）

一；铃铛；《ヴァニシング・スターライト（终将堙灭的星光）》；Anniversary Maxi Single（也可看作9th前传）；铃铛暗指“圣诞节”，该专辑主人公名字“Noël”即法语的“圣诞节”。

二；万圣；《ハロウィンと夜の物语（万圣节与夜的故事）》；Maxi Single；“万圣节”为专辑重要元素。

三；玩偶；《Märchen》；7th Story CD；专辑的主人公抱着一只人偶。

四；双子；《Moira》；6th Story CD；专辑主人公是一对双子兄妹。

五；冬日；《Roman》；5th Story CD；专辑主人公名叫“Hiver”，即法语的“冬天”。

六；星尘；《Elysion》；4th Story CD；专辑内一首歌名为《Stardust》。

七；记忆的断片；《Lost》；3rd Story CD；专辑主题，每首歌曲都讲述一个记忆片段。

八；轮回的终点；《Thanatos》；2nd Story CD；专辑主题（个人理解），从首曲展开幻想到终曲幻想的终点回到“最初的房间”，完成一个每夜的轮回。

九；既定的历史；《Chronicle》；1st Story CD；专辑主题，该专辑的描述为“历史不容篡改”。

十；Nein；《Nein》；9th Story CD；专辑名。

（神奇的是我写大纲时还没听《Nein》，只知道专辑名，结果听完有种微妙的中二脑电波重叠感，话说《Nein》里“改写悲剧故事走向”的也是一只黑猫呢。）

（十一；牢笼之中；“牢笼”系列三部曲（非专辑）；……（了解SH的应该理解起来更容易…这个系列组曲指认的东西某种意义上堪称SH所有故事最大的幕后）；系列名。）

*除《Nein》（及牢笼系列）外，其他专辑按发售时间倒序排列。

在专辑《万圣节与夜的故事》首曲《星の绮丽な夜（群星璀璨之夜）》的歌词中，关于一至十地平线有如下描述：

【第一之追忆】（时光）

【第二之囚人】（不归之人）

【第三之深意】（流动）

【第四之假面】（从背后）

【第五之故事】（Roman）（注：“Roman”为法语单词“小说”，在SH的世界中则取“物语（故事）”之意）

【第六之女神】（命运）

【第七之冲动】（ID）

【第八之轨迹】（轮回往复的）

【第九之现实】（真实的世界）

【第十之意志】（天主）

小括号中的词以顺序化用在一至十章节中：

第一章中名为“时光”的精品店；

第二章中名为爱丽丝的小女孩，虽然我没有写出，默认的背后设定是与“不归之人”相关的（不过那就是一个类似《美丽之物》的与本篇无关的故事了……嗯，简单描述一下，第五章她寄来的绘本的内容就是她自己的经历，除了结局是她编的，那个养猫的小男孩是另一个有不治之症的孩子，实际上就是为她提供心脏的志愿者，不过爱丽丝以为他仅是普通病友；他们成了好朋友，男孩度过了最后的快乐时光；后来手术成功了，只是爱丽丝再也找不到她的朋友了；之后的爱丽丝就像《美丽之物》里的姐姐一样：“我呢，看见了这世上最美丽的光…将那朵花抱在胸前，连他的份一起，继续歌唱。”在四季流转中怀念着对方的音容笑貌）；

第三章中描述Hoshi的梦境时数次用到“流动”；

第四章中因为关键词是“从背后”，栗子球就被背后袭击了；

第五章中两人讲了一下午“故事”；

第六章“命运”的塔罗牌；

第七章关键词“ID”有很多含义，这里取“本我”，十代记起了原本的自我命途；

第八章“轮回往复的”命运物语；

第九章揭示“真实的世界”；

第十章的“天主”……意会。

另外：

楔子及第一章出场的原创人物“艾米莉亚•简•谢墨斯”，名字取于专辑《万圣节与夜的故事》首曲《群星璀璨之夜》末尾一句歌词“谢墨斯也好…威廉也罢…”；

第二章中提到的两首名曲《致爱丽丝》与《欢乐颂》，均为专辑《Märchen》首曲《宵暗の呗（宵暗之歌）》中有所引用的旋律出处；

第三章作为道具书使用了《荷马史诗》，而专辑《Moira》故事背景为架空古希腊神话史诗；

第四章里龙可送给栗子球一个红宝石胸针，专辑《Roman》的主人公Hiver身上也佩戴着一枚红宝石，且这块宝石隐约贯穿了《Roman》整个故事；

第五章爱丽丝寄来了绘本，专辑《Elysion》里的小姑娘EL非常喜欢绘本，且该专辑有两首歌以“エルの絵本（EL的绘本）”起头；

第六章数次提醒“有什么遗忘的东西吗？”，这句话在专辑《Lost》的每一首曲子里反复吟唱；

第七章里打个酱油的星空沙漏玩具，专辑《Thanatos》中（个人最喜欢的）一首歌曲《輪廻の砂時計（轮回的沙漏）》里的沙漏正是这样的玩具（“轮回的沙漏”也是第八章标题名的来源之一）；

第八章里提到的“记录世界全部”的创世卡片，专辑《Chronicle》里也有本“记录了人类全部历史的”“黑之预言书”（所以阿卡夏之书就那么受霓虹金们欢迎吗…），以及是的我是在说源数代码（……）；

第九章里用到的猫与古（jing）董（pin）店组合，出自专辑《Nein》；

第十章没啥东西……就是我写的时候很轻微地有参考专辑《终将堙灭的星光》首曲《よだかの星（夜鹰之星）》，不然以我一个三观不正的悲剧脑我扯不出一个看上去拥有希望的(伪)结局。

PS：第七章到结束，每章标题前都有一句话，均出自ilem的《葬歌》，连起来就是这首歌中我最喜欢的一段歌词；但这个只是我纯粹一时兴起，没什么深层含义，请不要多想（……）

PPS：其实保安大叔早已看穿一切，不记得的可以回楔子里看看他的手机铃声（弥天大雾）

其他碎碎念：

首先请允许我向一直以来追文的各位道歉，对不起。

我知道自己的水平，如果不是借着同人的壳子，借着这些富有魅力的角色，我写的东西并不会有什么人看（士下座），因为我自己读的时候都明白阅读体验并不好，不论人物的描写、情节的安排与走向、还是语言的表达，都做的相当不好。真的，非常抱歉。orz

对于动画版的《游戏王》系列，我脑子里有一套个人审美倾向异常严重的“补充剧本”。

说是“剧本”，其实内容非常多而杂，而且也算不得彻底完成——我常常把它们拿出来想一想，加些细节补充或新的想法进去——严格来说，这套东西是我个人的、对《游戏王》动画版世界的世界观、人物设定、故事走向等多方面的补全与完善。

它有两条“基础原则”：①尽可能地全盘接受动画本编展现的内容（不过细节上的冲突可以忽略，毕竟我记不住每一句台词）；②所有的动画本编的故事发生在同一个世界同一个次元，且故事线就是按时间顺序排列的，为此哪怕是官方的设定说辞我也通通不予理会（类似5D's与ZEXAL与ARC-V与VRAINS的官方平行世界的事）——因为“平行世界”与“穿越改变过去”，是两个我虽然可以吃但自己编故事会尽力避开的点；一方面我信奉“真正的命运具有绝对的不可违抗性，因为正是我们自己的选择造就了它的结果”，另一方面我极其懒惰，讨厌麻烦，而时空穿梭间的逻辑问题及类似量子物理的“多重宇宙解释”的问题堪称我最头疼最不想梳理的问题，不如从根源切掉让它们不会存在——在这两条的基础上，我按照自己的偏好串起整个系列的故事。

（也因此只有大概了解了下一部的世界观后，我才能完成上一部的“补充剧本”，因为从第四部开始动画每代间明显的世界观断裂使得如何联系上下部成了我给每一代的“补充剧本”里最重要的部分——总而言之言而总之，现在我只搞到A5。）

这套“补充剧本”的大标题正是：牢笼中的微景。

（注：“牢笼中的微景”词组来自Sound Horizon专辑《Nein》首曲曲名，日文原文“檻の中の箱庭”）

↓至于各代的小标题则是这样的↓

DM：循环往复的历史

GX：终被遗忘的战斗

5D's：无从改变的未来

ZEXAL：不完美的世界

ARC-V：不存在的物语

VRAINS：******（待定）

——稍微补充一点非常中二的内容要点就是这样的：

DM：循环往复的历史

——黑暗与光明本无意义，一切都是“人心”罢了，繁荣与毁灭皆根出同源一念。

GX：终被遗忘的战斗

——结果早已决定，战斗不过一个过程，那个灵魂从一开始就只是为此存在而已。

5D's：无从改变的未来

——如若不存在“世界末日”，为何有人要“阻止世界末日”？时间本身自会调和矛盾防止悖论。

ZEXAL：不完美的世界

——只是不想失去任何人，想要大家都能幸福生活的世界，就算付出自身全部也在所不惜。

（by the way：教主。以及我在→这个地方←写的第三段碎片就是用了Z的“补充剧本”）

ARC-V：不存在的物语

——只有这样能修正这个疯狂世界的话，那我就化身真正的恶魔吧，只要你能在正常的世界里微笑就好。

（by the way：番茄对柚子）

（其实A5原定是“心愿的结末”，但是某个梗似乎刷的太多了（……），于是在VRAINS第一集出来后我愉快地在脑子里给番茄排了个可能比历代前辈们加起来还惨的结局（怎么说？我想了半天也只有“英灵座都炸没了”这么一个比喻），然后给A5的剧本改了个跟Z格式相似的标题——当然这两部都这样了，VR将来肯定也会走队形）

……

(:з」∠)_嗯总之，它们的内容大概都相当…报社……

《喵》里所用到的大量二设，主要就是关于前四部的部分。其中GX和5D's的部分是我在头脑中做这套“补充剧本”的起点。十代的短寿和名字真的是指“第十代”并不是我原创，而是化用自我早年看的一部印象深刻的而且好像是坑了的GX同人《次元之噩梦——噢，这该死的彩票= =》（作者devil1019），这部同人小说对游戏王世界观的再设定及补全给了我巨大的震动与影响，加上GX本编主线断裂的情况原本就让我不爽，于是我便忍不住也开始试着脑一个纯为自己爽的对GX动画世界的再设定与补全（这之中不可避免地受到了devil大大的文的影响——真的太印象深刻了——不过经过多年的发酵最终还是变成了充满我个人喜好风格的东西）；后来（应该11年或12年，Z刚播没多久）我偶然在贴吧看到一个贴子，很常见的那种就三代四代间世界观巨大的差池提出疑问，我当时刚补完前三代，还没看四代，就随兴打了一段话回给LZ：就当这么回事，虽然蟹哥他们非常努力了未来四人组提到的末日还是到来了，不过没灭得像四基友以为的那么彻底，最终幸存的人类重整旗鼓，同调成为了黑历史而我们的四代新故事开始了。当时只是一时兴起，但之后这个概念就深深扎根在了我的头脑里，渐渐被我默认为了三四代间交接的方式；再后来到了A5播的这几年，正好这几年是我三观确立与坚定的关键年份，我又正好回坑，终于我正视了这些年来断断续续对《游戏王》动画世界做的二设，在已经彻底明确自己的思维特质与偏好后对其进行了全面的整理与添补，最终从编剧脑层面上为这部作品做了一整套纯个人喜好风格的完善。

（所以爬了三次我都爬不出这个坑(:з」∠)_毕竟我对它zqsg地动了这么多年的编剧脑啊…哪个编故事的舍得抛弃自己精心编织的物语？尽管外界来说这个故事跟我没任何关系但是在我的个人世界里它就是我参与了编的我不听我不听我不听……(:з」∠)_）

有这套东西在，导致的直接后果是只要我想写ygo的“原作向”同人，就一定会拐到它上面……(:з」∠)_两年前我刚开始试着写的时候，《喵》确实只是一个单纯的卖萌脑洞，然而写完第一章后我严肃地思考了一下变猫的原因，随后……就……救不回来了……QVQ

最终成型的这个故事对我来说，算是我的个人“补充剧本”《牢笼中的微景》的一个走偏的“if”支线，它对故事整体构不成大影响——只是文明灭亡又重生是按原时间来还是早几百年来的关系，不影响Z的故事和以后的故事，不影响这个世界的最根本规律，甚至不影响未来四基友的出现——影响的只是一个时代的一批人类。反正个体都是要死的，但只要“人类”这个物种还在繁衍生息，“人”就赢了。因此对于我来说，这个支线影响的只是那两个孩子，被选为世界的祭品被交付力量也被交付责任的存在，在这条支线里得以成为普通人安稳度过一生。故我坚持它是HE ~

（可以跳过的补充说明）（请跳过吧）（一点营养都没有所以跳过吧）想了想，最后提一下团雪……这个东西真的不是BOSS，哪里来的这么怂这么弱这么没用而且半点时髦值都没有的BOSS？这里如果说有“BOSS”的话那就是整个“世界”本身。团雪——其实没有名字，暂时叫它团雪吧——不是补充支线的特例存在，而是合法存在于我的整个“补充剧本”的，它会被我搞出来完全是为了补GX 139集那个回忆杀中莫名其妙的老爷爷的坑。它的形象某种意义上部分来自QB，但绝对不是魔圆原作的QB，而是“我个人理解的一种存在”，魔圆QB的形象在我看来是“失败”的——这并不是说原作做的不好，只是我个人的理解问题，我认为假如存在一种“无情无义”的冷漠生物，它是不会理会宇宙的熵增会不会带来毁灭的，因为我认为“情感”，及生命意识的一切思想行为，追根溯源全部都是生物“想要生存下去”的本能生发而来（我倒是自己有论证推理，但说出来就太长了……），没有“情感”就说明没有滋养它的土壤，也就是没有“我要生存下去”这种本能，但显然，魔圆原作的QB是会为宇宙的存续去行动去搞小姑娘(x)的，在“在乎”着自己种族的存活，具有“要生存下去”的本能，在我看来这是矛盾的。所以团雪的形象就是我尝试消除这类“矛盾”后的QB——不过这样做以后也不是魔圆的QB了，而应该说是我自己创造的一种形象。如它自述，它是源数龙的一个“看着世界”的“愿望”带来的结果，是世界的“旁观者”，将整个世界比喻为一个故事，其他所有“生命”和“非生命”都是“演绎者”，而它是唯一的“观众”——源数龙的“心愿”就是这么要求的，而团雪本就是因为那个“心愿”才被创造出来——它与全世界都格格不入也不需要融入，它存在与否对世界本身没有任何影响；这样的东西跟其他生命最大的区别就是它不需要与其他灵魂“羁绊”，不需要“参与”，不需要“生活”，不需要“情感”——因为世界法则决定了它除了看看世界读读源数代码外不需要做任何事，它也不需要努力去维持自己的“存在”，本身它也不在乎自己究竟存活与否，所以它不需要生命意识为了“生存”生发的一切东西。尽管它会帮宇宙的忙，干干苦力背背锅，会跟生命们交流，以看上去很宽容的态度对待在它之后出现的“孩子们”，甚至会在经历漫长时光的学习后做出些类似“具有情感”的反应，但本质上，它是真正的淡漠无情，什么都不在乎，因为它全部“不需要”。就我自娱自乐自high的“补充剧本”而言，这个东西差不多是个随时备用的万能背锅侠，随时备着，只要原编剧随便挖个坑拽来个拥有推动剧情的奇妙力量背景却很谜（没有设定好）的存在，我在做二次设定时都可以把锅丢给它，简单省力——毕竟联系断层世界观已经很让人头疼了，各种细节问题能简化还是尽量简化。

总之……这篇文本质其实就是一个疯狂至极的设定厨的自娱自乐自high……阅读观感极差（捂脸），感谢你一直以来给予的耐心……我真的……很惭愧……（士下座）

（我发誓再写同人绝对不用百分百纯编剧脑一路飙到底了orz……）


End file.
